Ryoma's love
by Lonely Abyss
Summary: What happens when Ryoma meets a boy he loves? Will he be able to deal with the heart breaks? Please Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Nya fujiko did you hear? We're having a new student today!"An over excited redhead said.

The resident tensai just look at his best friend with a smile.

"Saa I did."

"I heard the new kid is only 13 and he excelled 2 years making him a third year." He continued while sitting on fuji's desk.

"I cannot believe someone is that smart." Tezuka said.

"Saa we'll just have to see ne?" Fuji replied.

"Class quiet down we have a new student today." Ishida sensei said in a stern voice as the students went back to their seats.

"Well you all know the new student excelled 2 years and is coming today, you may come in now hiro-kun." Ishida sensei said.

Just as he finished saying a beautiful girl came in the class she had black hair that went to her shoulders, a pale complexion, and black eyes. She was beautiful. But she was in a boy's uniform?!?

"Hiro-kun would you like to introduce yourself?" Ishida sensei said while sitting in his seat.

"Hai sensei, Hiro yumiko desu, Yoroshiku." Yumiko said with a bow. When she looked up she wasn't surprised to see all those dreamy looks on boys faces or the jealousy in the girls eyes.

"Would anyone like to ask Hiro-kun any questions?" Ishida sensei asked and most of the males raised their hands.

"Yes , Fuji-kun."

Fuji stood up and ignored the looks he was getting from the other boys.

"Do you have any hobbies Hiro-kun?"

"Chan?" Yumiko questioned and blinked.

"Yes, you are a girl right?" Fuji asked with his eyes open.

Yumiko chuckled. "No, I'ma boy… Thus the boy uniform..?" Yumiko made a waving motion with his hands to his uniform.

Yumiko was used this this by now. Everytime someone met him they thought he was a girl until he explained that also didn't help that he had a name that could be for either sex. Yumiko waited to see how long it would take them to come back form their shock. The boys looked shocked and so did the girls but that soon turned into a lovey dovey expression.

When they recovered Yumiko made a mental note. 'Hmm… they recvoered faster than the last school I was at by like 3 seconds?'

"Oh and for your question I like to play tennis, making arts, writing, music and singing." Yumiko answered Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji's ears perked up when they heard that Yumiko played tennis.

"Any other questions for Hiro-kun?" Ishida sensei asked his class and just about almost the whole class raised their hands causing Ishida sensei to sweat drop.

"Ayumi chan." He pointed at a petite girl who was blushing furiously.

"Ah… umm… Hiro-kun… d-do you have… a g-girl friend?" Ayumi stuttered out while blushing red.

"Oh my… No… I'm gay." Yumiko looked at the faces of his classmates but it didn't matter to him but all the girls looked crushed… and the boys looked… happy?

Ishida sensei just sighed and called on another student.

"Tezuka-kun."

Everyone looked at the stoic person shocked that he actually raised his hand.

"Will you be joining the tennis club?" Tezuka asked emotionless.

"No… I was thinking about joining the music club." Yumiko said.

"Nya! Yumiko-chan you have to join-" But Eiji got cute off.

"Ok that's enough questions for Hiro-kun we have to start class you can ask him later." Ishida motioned Eiji to sit down.

"Hiro-kun sit down next to Kikumaru-kun." Ishida motioned to the seat in the back corner where Eiji was waving frantically and everyone sweat dropped save Tezuka and Fuji.

Yumiko made his way to his desk while Ishida sensei was passing out english worksheets for everyone.

-10 minutes later-

"Mou… Ne Yumiko-chan do you get this?" Eiji glanced at Yumiko who was looking out the window.

"Hmm? Oh I finished 3 minutes ago." Yumiko said casually as the people around them turned to look at Yumiko.

"Nya! Your so smart Yumiko-chan… Can you help me?" Eiji gave Yumiko a pleading look.

"Um… I suppose sinc e I'm not doing anything." Yumiko said and scooted over to Eiji to help him with his work.

When Yumiko finished helping Eiji the bell rung signally the end of class, after packing up they walked down the halls to their next class.

"Nya! So are you going to join the tennis club?" Eiji asked while they were walking down the crowded hallway.

"Well like I said I was gonna join the music club…" Yumiko trailed off when he looked at Eiji's sad face.

"Oi… If it means that much to you Kikumaru I'll join the tennis club…" Yumiko sighed when he felt Eiji glomp him.

"You can call me Eiji! Ok Yumiko-chan?" Eiji said happily.

"And your already calling me by my first name so I suppose its ok too…" Yumiko looked back and saw two brunettes following them but one of the brunettes had glasses.

"Hello have I seen you two somewhere before?" Yumiko questioned the two brunettes who gave each other confused looks.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke and this is Tezuka Kunimitsu we're in your class." Fuji said pointing at him before pointing at Tezuka.

"Ah.. I'm Hiro Yumiko but you guys can call me Yumiko." Yumiko looked at the two brunettes.

"Nya! Yumiko-chan, Tezuka is the tennis club's buchou!" Eiji exclaimed clasping his hands together.

"I see… Well Tezuka-san I would like to join the tennis club." Yumiko said with a bow to Tezuka.

"Ok But I do need a registration form." Tezuka replied.

"Hai hai." Yumiko said while eyeing the two brunettes.

"Saa something wrong Yumiko." Fuji asked meeting Yumiko's curious gaze.

"Hmm… I get the vibe that you and Tezuka are boyfriends yes?" Yumiko questioned the two brunettes who blushed and looked at each other.

"Oh.. Your trying to keep a low profile I got it." With that Yumiko continued walking down the hallway.

"Nya, Yumiko-chan why don't you join us for lunch on the rooftop. It's where we regulars normally each lunch." Eiji said giving Yumiko a pleading look.

"I don't wanna intrude if you guys always sit there I think I'll just sit down on the bench outside." Yumiko thought about places where he could sit for at lunch.

"No we insist you sit with us Yumiko you wouldn't be intruding." Fuji gave Yumiko a look daring Yumiko to defy him.

Yumiko shuddered a little. "Uh ok I'll join you guys."

"Yay!" Eiji pumped his fists into the air.

After another class which to Yumiko was normal but to a certain redhead seemed like hours since he wanted to show off his new friend to his boyfriend and other friends.

"Nya! Hayaku Yumiko-chan." Eiji said while dragging Yumiko up a set of stairs with Tezuka and Fuji in tow with confused looks.

"Matte!" Yumiko shouted to get Eiji's attention.

"Hoi?"

"You don't expect me to go to lunch with you guys without my lunch do you?" Yumiko looked at Eiji who was blushing.

"Your right!" Eiji said before pulling Yumiko back to get to his locker.

When Yumiko opened his locker he wasn't shocked that a pile of love letters where piled inside his locker, that always seemed to happen.

After Tezuka and Fuji helped Yumiko and Eiji up they stared at the love letters and confession on the floor.

"Hmm, Would you guys mind helping me throw these away?" Yumiko asked looking at the three.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Arigatou." Yumiko said to them. After throwing all the letters in the trash can Yumiko grabbed his bento from his locker and followed his new friends to the rooftop.

"Ne, Yumiko-chan did you know you have the same name as Fuji's onee-san?" Eiji asked.

"Really?" Yumiko gave Fuji a glanced while Fuji just nodded.

"Nya! So do you have any siblings Yumiko-chan?" Eiji gave Yumiko a questioning glance.

"Yea, 2 older brothers they are twins. Akemi and Azemi." Yumiko replied as they continued to make their way up the stairs.

When they reached the top and opened the door Yumiko saw a bunch of other boys sitting down and having lunch.

"Oi, Who's the girl senpai-tachi." A tall boy said with violet eyes and black spiky hair.

"That's not nice Momo." A person with a head shaped like an egg said to the spiky haired boy.

"Hiro Yumiko desu. Yoroshiku, You guys can call me Yumiko." Yumiko gave them a bow.

"Hi! I'm Kawamura Takashi." A shy boy said.

"Inui Sadaharu." A tall creepy looking boy with rectangular glasses said.

"Kaidoh Kaoru" The boy gave a hiss.

"Momoshiro Takaeshi." The guy with violet eyes and spiky hair said.

"Oishi Shuichiro." The egg headed boy said.

"Echizen Ryoma." A boy wearing a cap said with what was that a blush??

After introducing each other they sat down and ate their lunch talking about miscellaneous things.

When Yumiko opened his bento a soft breeze blew by drifting the scent of Yumiko's bento around for everyone to smell. And if instantly Eiji, Momo, and Echizen popped up in front of Yumiko's bento drooling.

"Hoi? Yumiko-chan what is that it smells nice." Eiji sniffed the scent wafting from the bento.

"It's my bento that I made." Yumiko said looking at the group.

"Nya! You made that? Sugoi!" Eiji said while still looking at the bento.

Yumiko sighed and held the bento out to the group. "You can have some if you like." With that each person took some… While Eiji, Momo, And Ryoma took the rest of it leaving Yumiko without any food.

Yumiko sweat dropped. 'I'm gonna be hungry today…' Yumiko thought.

Oishi looked at the group that ate too much then back at Yumiko's bento to find it empty.

Oishi cleared his throat. "You guys I think you guys ate more than some of Yumiko's bento."

The guilty looking group looked at Yumiko's now empty bento and apologized while everyone else tried to offer some of their bento's to Yumiko.

"Iie, it's fine, I think I'm gonna go check out the music room before lunch ends." With that Yumiko packed up and left the group without another word.

"Do you think he's mad at us?" Eiji said glomping Oishi his doubles partner/boyfriend.

Everyone just looked at the door where Yumiko left.

Ryoma had one thought in mind. 'I hope he's not mad.'

To be continued!!


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review THANK YOU!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

After Yumiko left the regulars were kind of upset that Yumiko left because of them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go and apologize to Yumiko-chan." Fuji was the first to speak since Yumiko left.

When Fuji starts packing his things up everyone followed suit in packing and leaving for the music club.

When they reached the music club the heard the piano playing a sweet melody.

Silently they went inside to see Yumiko playing the piano with his back facing them they continued listening to the melody that Yumiko was playing until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Minna, what are you guys doing here?" Yumiko had a questioning gaze at all of them.

"We wanted to apologize for eating all your food Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Like I said it's really ok… I'll eat when I get home." Yumiko gave them a smile.

"But that's hours away you could starve." Oishi said going into his mother hen mode while Yumiko sweat dropped.

Yumiko cut Oishi off his rant. "If I eat something will you be quiet Oishi? I don't know if anyone has told you this but your rants gets annoying sometimes."

Oishi just looked at Yumiko dumbly and blushed.

"Saa don't mind him Yumiko-chan he's just a worrywart." Fuji said with his ever present smile.

"Mou… Your calling me chan too? What are the rest of you gonna call me chan too?" Yumiko had a questioning gaze on all of them.

"Hey that's not a bad idea 'Yumiko-chan' ne echizen." Momo looked over to the boy who was blushing.

"Oi, Echizen you can't space out like that, you can't yo." Momo said getting the raven haired boy into a headlock.

"Momo-senpai itai." Ryoma said getting out of Momo's headlock.

"Nya! Momo is right we should all call Yumiko-chan, Yumiko-chan." Eiji said bouncing around the place.

"You guys aren't really gonna call me chan right?" Yumiko said looking at the group besides Momo, Eiji, and Fuji.

"Ahh, I don't think Yumiko-chan is a bad name." Kawamura stated shyly while Yumiko held back a groan.

"That's right Yumiko-chan." Ryoma smirked at Yumiko.

"Watch it Ryoma! I'm older than you!" Yumiko sent a glare at echizen, Ryoma lost his smirk when Yumiko glared at him.

"I agree with the rest of them Yumiko-chan is a cute name and it fits you." Inui said pushing his glasses up.

"Fshhh." Kaidoh hissed while blushing.

"Argg… Fine…" Yumiko said with a groan that he held back.

"Meanies." Yumiko said and left just as the bell rang signally the end of lunch.

The rest of the day seemed normal except for the fact that Yumiko could compete with Tezuka in giving answers and correcting the teacher.

After school was over the four of them walked down the hall.

"Hoi hoi! Yumiko-chan your so smart." Eiji said while glomping Yumiko.

"Saa he's right your able to compete with Mitsu giving teachers answers."

Tezuka blushed when Fuji called him his nickname that Fuji gave him.

"Yumiko-chan you promised you would join the tennis club Eiji said dragging Yumiko to the tennis courts.

"Hai hai, but Eiji I can walk by myself!" Yumiko said as he tried to get Eiji's hands off his.

"Nya, your so slow though!" Eiji sighed while continuing to drag Yumiko while Fuji and Tezuka followed.

"Excuse you…" Yumiko muttered.

When they got to the courts they went into the club room to change while Yumiko just stayed outside until Eiji dragged him inside.

"Nya, you should get change Yumiko-chan." Eiji said bring Yumiko to an empty locker.

"But I don't have any clothes to change into."

"I think Tezuka buchou has an extra one! Wait here nya!" With that Eiji ran off to Tezuka who was already changing.

After talking a while Tezuka handed Eiji a pair of extra shorts and shirt.

"Tezuka buchou is the only one with extra clothes I'm sorry if they don't fit Yumiko-chan." Eiji said while handing the clothes to Yumiko who took them.

Everyone left to the courts since they were done changing while Yumiko was still changing.

Soon after Yumiko finished changing he also went outside to join the others who were gathered.

When Yumiko entered everyone turned to Yumiko with bulging eyes or jaws dropped.

"Ehh… Tezuka buchou you clothes really don't fit me as you can see." Yumiko said while pointing to the shorts that had to be tied with a string to stay on while the T-shirt slipped off one of Yumiko's shoulder showing everyone Yumiko's smooth pale skin.

"Maybe you could bring your own set of warm up clothes then." Tezuka said after recovering.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well Yumiko I want you to play a match with Momoshiro so we can see how well you play." Tezuka said looking at Yumiko.

"Ehh! Tezuka don't you think Momo is too much of an opponent for Yumiko to face?" Oishi said in his mother hen mode again.

"It's alright I want to try." Yumiko said walking up to Ryoma.

"Ne Ryoma can I burrow one of your spare rackets?" Yumiko asked Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide a blush while getting Yumiko a racket.

"Arigatou Ryoma." Yumiko said before turning to go on the courts.

"Good luck Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma smirked while going to the fence where the other regulars were to watch their match.

"Yumiko-chan you can serve." Momo said throwing a ball to Yumiko who twitched at the name Momo used.

Yumiko breathed deep before throwing the yellow ball up and hitting it across the court so fast that they could barely see it.

"F-fifth teen-love." The referee said while the others blinked."

"Nya, What was that it was so fast I could barely catch up with it." Eiji said surprised as many of the spectators were.

Yumiko did his fast serve a few more times earning him a game against Momo.

"Did you see that Momo couldn't even get a point!" Eiji cried pointing at the court while looking at the other regulars.

"I can't lose like this, I can't yo." Momo said hitting his bullet serve which was countered easily by Yumiko.

After 35 minutes the game ended which shocked everyone that Momo lost 6 ames to 3. Momo was panting and sweating while Yumiko was also panting hard and sweating.

"Well here's your racket Ryoma." Yumiko said and handed the racket to Ryoma.

"Un." Ryoma took the racket still shocked.

"Well minna-san I've got to get home now." Yumiko said and started to go to the clubroom. "Tezuka-san I'll give you back your clothes after I wash it." Yumiko continued.

"Yumiko practice tomorrow starts at 7!" Tezuka called out while Yumiko just gave him a wave.

After Tezuka told all the first years to pick up the balls and take down the nets everyone went into the clubroom too change.

"Saa who knew Yumiko was so good in tennis." Fuji smiled.

"So true nya I was shocked too!" Eiji said.

"I can't believe I lost to someone who looks more like a girl than Fuji-senpai." Momo muttered while Fuji turned to him and opened his eyes.

"You say something Momo?" Fuji gave him a evil glare.

Momo shuddered and shook his head franticly.

"Hmm thought I heard you say something." Fuji said as they continued to go into the clubroom.

"Hmm echizen your strangely quieter than usual care to tell us about it?" Inui asked getting everyone's attention directed to their little ochibi.

"Hmm? Nothing is wrong Inui-senpai." Ryoma replied simply.

"Hoi? Something bothering you ochibi?" Eiji asked glomping the smaller boy.

"Eiji-senpai get off!" Echizen said trying to get out of Eiji's death grip and trying to breath. Finally Oishi pried Ryoma out of Eiji's death grip.

"Saa is our little ochibi having love problems?" Fuji had a sadistic smile on his face when Ryoma snapped his head to his direction when he said love problems.

"N-no." Ryoma stuttered.

"Saa if I didn't know better I say you have a crush ne?" Fuji said with a creepy grin on his face scaring everyone except Tezuka and Inui.

"Really it's nothing." Ryoma tried to think of a way out of this he didn't want his nosy senpai's to know about his crush that he developed today.

"Come on ochibi tell us nya!" Eiji said with his hands in the air.

"Saa tell us Ryoma or you'll have to drink Inui's newest invention." Fuji said gave Ryoma an evil smile while Ryoma paled at hearing what Fuji said.

Ryoma knew he had no way out of this and tugged his cap to hide his blushing face while he muttered a 'yes'.

All the regulars were shocked that he actually admitted it but who wouldn't when Fuji threatened them with Inui juice. And everyone knows what Fuji wants Fuji gets.

"Saa Ryoma who is this person?" Fuji prodded.

"Yea yea ochibi tell us nya!" Eiji squealed happily.

"…"

"Ne Ryoma you know its pointless to not answer so why not be a good boy and just tell us?" Fuji had an evil smile.

Ryoma sighed and knew he couldn't win against his senpai's…

"Yumiko-senpai." He muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Fuji asked.

"Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said louder this time so they could hear him while blushing.

"Yu-yumiko-chan?" Eiji squawked.

Ryoma just nodded as the others stared at him.

"Nya! If ochibi likes Yumiko-chan we should come up with a plan to help him!" Eiji said to the others.

"Saa… we should help our little ochibi ne?"

"Inui!" They all chorused except Ryoma.

"Hmm… Echizen do you by any chance play any instruments?" Inui asks.

"I play the piano." Ryoma answered.

"Ahh that's good. According to my data Yumiko loves music." Inui stated.

"And how will this help me…?" Ryoma questioned.

"Saa come closer." Fuji motioned for all of them before telling them about his plan.

**YUMIKO'S HOUSE**

"Tadaima." Yumiko called into the house.

"Okaeri Otoutou." Two voices rang back.

"Now where have you been?" Yumiko's older brother Akemi asked.

"I've been at the tennis club, I'm going to join that club." Yumiko replied.

"Otoutou! Can you cook dinner yet?" Yumiko's other older brother Azemi asked. (A/N : Yumiko's brothers are twins.)

"You two should learn how to cook and not rely on me to cook…" Yumiko sighed and went into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" Yumiko asked without looking back at them.

"Pasta!" Azemi said looking over at Akemi who nodded.

"Could you two be anymore american?" Yumiko muttered while preparing the ingredients to cook dinner.

"Both of you wash up and don't fool around with each other." Yumiko told them sternly.

(A/N : Akemi and Azemi are lovers, It's twincest.)

"Hai okaa-san." They both replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you, say it again and the both of you have to cook your own dinner." Yumiko eyed them with murderous eyes.

"N-nothing." They both replied and ran up the stairs.

After Yumiko prepared dinner they sat down and ate quietly.

"Ne otoutou why did you join the tennis club?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah I thought you hated tennis." Azemi added.

"Someone practically begged me to join…" Yumiko sighed.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Azemi looked over to Yumiko who was eating his food.

"Hmm… Before I went to my lunch period I got my lunch out of my locker which was stuffed full of love letters and love confessions. My lunch got eaten and not by me, I beat one of my new friends/kouhai in tennis 6 to 3. And that's pretty much it." Yumiko scooped a spoonful of pasta into his mouth while watching his two twin brothers.

"So, you caught eyes of many people… what about you did anyone catch your eye?" Akemi eyed his little brother.

"Yes, his name is Echizen Ryoma." Yumiko's black eyes met Akemi's blue ones.

"Whoa whoa whoa… He's not dating you until we approve we don't know if he's like the others… And we don't want you to end up like you did last time." Azemi remembered all the terrible things that happened to his little otoutou back then.

"Hai hai Azemi." Yumiko's mind flooded back with memories of the past.

Yumiko finished his dinner soon after and put his dishes in the sink.

"Put the dishes in the sink I'll wash them later." Yumiko said as he went upstairs to do his homework.

"Don't worry about it, we'll do it." Akemi told his little brother.

"Do what? The dishes or have sex?" Yumiko laughed and continued up the stairs.

When Akemi finally caught on to what Yumiko said he blushed.

"Why you!" Akemi's voice rang out.

All they heard was Yumiko's laugh followed by a closing door.

"You think the boy Yumiko likes is ok?" Azemi asked his twin while laying his head on his lovers shoulder.

"I hope so… I don't want to see Yumiko back in the state he was 1 year ago." Akemi replied resting his head on his lovers head.

"Well at lest Yumiko agreed to let us interview the boy first so we know if he is ok or not right Akemi?"

"Right we have to see if this boy really likes Yumiko or is his just like those 3 other punks."

Both of them sighed and prayed for their little brother.

**YUMIKO'S ROOM**

Yumiko finished his homework sooner than he had expected only to be left with his thoughts that flooded back earlier.

He remember how he was hurt and all the pain those people caused him. Yumiko felt something wet on his cheeks, it was tears… _'No I'm not gonna cry for them, their not worth it…'_ Yumiko thought bitterly.

Yumiko went to his closet grabbed some clothes and went to take a quick bath and when he was done he was emotionally drained so he just went to bed and forgot about everything as the darkness came to claim him.

**RYOMA'S HOUSE - AFTER PRACTICE**

"Tadaima." Ryoma called out.

"Okaeri Ryoma." His mother Rinko said walking into the room with a spatula in hand.

"Go wash up and come down for dinner it's almost ready." Rinko said walking back into the kitchen.

"Hai." Ryoma responded before going upstairs.

When Ryoma was finished washing his hands a white and brown fur ball purred at his legs.

"Karupin." Ryoma said as he scooped the Himalayan cat into his arms before walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sit down Ryoma dinner is almost ready." His cousin Nanako said.

He looked around and saw his father looking at none other than another porn magazine of his behind the newspaper.

"Oi seishounen play a game with me after dinner." His dad asked.

"Yadda." Ryoma replied eating the food that was just served.

Echizen Nanjiroh eyed his son, normally Ryoma never refused one of his tennis challenges.

"Oi seishounen you have a problem?" Nanjiroh asked as Ryoma almost choked on his food.

"Why would you think that baka oyaji." Ryoma gave his dad a glare.

"You never refused one of my matches." Came his reply.

"Well I don't feel like playing today." Ryoma said as he continued to eat his food.

After a while Ryoma finished his dinner and went up stairs to his room without saying another word.

When Ryoma was safely in his room he sat down on his chair that was besides his desk.

"Meow" His cat Karupin purred and jumped onto Ryoma's lap.

Ryoma stroked his cat while doing his homework. After he finished he thought he deserved a nice long bath so he went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water while thinking of his senpai.

When his bathtub filled up he put some bath salts in there before stripping and getting in.

He laid his head against the edge of the tub with thinking about Yumiko while thinking about Yumiko a warm sensation made its way down Ryoma's body to a very private region of his.

Ryoma blushed when his private part got stiff, he quickly got out and toweled off and much to his relief his stiff erection went down as he dressed.

After going back to his room he pulled his journal out from between his mattress.

Yes, Echizen Ryoma has a journal, but it was a journal that he kept since he found out he was gay. He wrote his feelings about being gay and his problems in there.

Today he wrote about Yumiko and the events that happened earlier.

When Ryoma finished writing he put the journal back in between his mattress and settled himself in his sheets before dreaming about Yumiko.

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

**YUMIKO'S HOUSE**

Yumiko woke up at 6 in the morning greeted with darkness. Yumiko sighed and sat still on his bed for a minute before getting up to do his normal routine.

When he finished he went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for his brothers.

'_Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausages is there anything else these guys will eat?' _Yumiko thought as he prepared an american breakfast for himself and his brothers.

After Yumiko finished cooking he set down the plates of food on the table before eating his own. Not long after Yumiko started eating did his brothers come down to join him.

"Ohayou." Yumiko greeted his brothers.

"Ohayou…" Two sleepy voices replied.

Akemi and Azemi sat down and ate breakfast while Yumiko started to prepare bento's for him and his twin brothers.

When Akemi and Azemi finished their breakfast they went up stairs to change while leaving Yumiko to do the dishes. _'Lazy bastards… but they are lucky that they have each other and love each other completely… I wonder when my happy ending will come…' _Yumiko thought bitterly with defying tears then slid down his pale cheeks.

Yumiko sighed and got ready before calling his brothers to come down and get going to school.

While walking to school Yumiko took in the scenery around him. The sakura trees bloomed since it was spring, a light breeze blew by carrying petals along the way.

Yumiko took a deep breath of air before thinking about his life all his previous relationships ended badly… (A/N : Will be explained later in the story.) His thoughts wandered off to a certain raven haired freshman.

'_I shouldn't think like that, I don't even know if he is gay… but even if he is I can't date him… after all, all my relationships are fated to tragedy.'_ Yumiko thought bitterly and shook his head clearing all thoughts.

Yumiko neared the school when suddenly and out of no where all the regulars appeared next to Yumiko giving him a scare.

"Ohayou minna-san." Yumiko greeted them while they all replied with a 'Ohayou.'

When they reached the front of the gates a big mob of boys and girls came out and surrounded Yumiko.

"Yumiko-sama please accept my love!"

"Yumiko-sama please go out with me."

"Yumiko-sama KAWAII."

Numerous voices rang around Yumiko as he tried to get away but no avail until the regulars helped him out.

"Arigatou minna." Yumiko said giving them a grateful look.

When they were out of ear shot of anyone besides the group Fuji spoke up.

"Saa Yumiko-chan, Ryoma would like to ask you something." Fuji gave the smaller boy a nudge.

"Yes Ryoma?" Yumiko asked looking the blushing freshman.

Ryoma stayed quiet and eyed all his senpai's who gave him a reassuring look.

Ryoma took a deep breath.

"Y-yumiko-senpai… w-would y-you g-go on a d-date with m-me?" Ryoma stuttered blushing.

Yumiko stopped and gave Ryoma a sad look.

"Gomen ne Ryoma I can't return your feelings, I hope you can forgive me." Yumiko said with a bow to Ryoma who was now crestfallen.

"It's ok senpai can we still stay friends?" Ryoma asked looking up while wiping away his tears with his sleeves. All the regulars just watched them while giving Ryoma a look of sympathy as the freshman never cried.

"Ryoma look it's not you, I find you really attractive and I really like you and as I much as I want to say yes to your offer I can't." Yumiko said before running off leaving them stunned.

After a while Fuji was the first to speak.

"Saa Inui you think you can dig up something about Yumiko-chan's past?" Fuji said with a sinister look which caused everyone to shudder except Tezuka and Inui.

"I think that can be arranged." Inui said and walked off.

"Don't worry Ochibi, Yumiko-chan says he likes but he can't return your feelings so he must have a reason not too and I'm sure Inui can find what it is! Nya." Eiji said trying to cheer their little ochibi up.

"I suppose." He muttered.

"Minna let's get to class." Tezuka said and they separated to go to their own respective classrooms.

When Fuji, Tezuka, and Eiji reached their classroom they saw Yumiko with his head down in his arms while a bunch or girls and guys surrounded him.

Tezuka cleared his throat causing all the students around Yumiko to disperse as they made their way towards him.

They sat in their seats which were surrounding Yumiko's.

"Yumiko-chan you ok?" Eiji patted Yumiko's back.

"Ahh." Yumiko sighed and looked at Eiji.

Fuji and Eiji looked surprised at Yumiko's red eyes while Tezuka's eye's slightly widened.

"I'm fine I'm just slightly sad… Ryoma should find someone better than me. I shouldn't be with him I've got problems with my past that won't let me be with him." Yumiko said in a quiet voice that the three of them had to lean in to hear.

"Saa… I wonder if ochibi will mind that." Fuji tapped his chin with his index finger thinking.

"Nya! Why don't you talk to ochibi about it." Eiji pointed a finger at Yumiko.

"I can't I'm sorry." Yumiko replied putting his head back in his arm on his table.

"But will you still come and eat lunch with us today?" Fuji asked opening his eyes looking at Yumiko.

Yumiko kept his head down.

"I don't think so… I think I'll just go to the music room today since it's free, the teacher are practicing with the students in the yard so it will be empty." Yumiko said in a soft voice.

The 3 of them looked at each other then back at Yumiko. There was nothing more they could do until they discussed it with the others at lunch.

**LUNCH TIME**

Fuji, Tezuka, and Eiji watched as Yumiko silently got up and walked out of the classroom looking dazed.

The three of them got their stuff and went to the rooftop where they met the other regulars.

"Oi, senpai-tachi why isn't Yumiko-chan with you guys?" Momo asked.

Ryoma snapped his head into his senpai's direction at what Momo said.

"He wanted to go to the music club." Eiji said sadly while going to his boyfriend.

"Saa… Ryoma we found something interesting about Yumiko." Fuji looked over to Ryoma who snapped his head to look at his senpai and motioned for him to continue.

Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's actions.

"Yumiko says that you should find someone better than him, and that he has problems from his past that won't let him love you." Fuji gave Inui a look.

"Sa… Inui did you collect any data?" Fuji questioned the data master.

"According to the data I received after snooping around the school files and medical files I found some interesting things about Yumiko that shouldn't even be spoken about and not most people know." Inui said looking at all the shocked reactions he got except for Tezuka's.

"What do you mean Inui." Oishi asked with a dry voice.

"Yeah Inui-senpai." Ryoma gave Inui a look that said you-better-tell-me-now-before-this-gets-ugly.

"I got these from the personal files of Yumiko. It says the when Yumiko was 8 he had his first crush which was a boy, his parents caught them once kissing and told them it was wrong. But he so called boyfriend told Yumiko's parents that they weren't a couple and left never talking to Yumiko anymore. When Yumiko was 10 He had another boyfriend but that boyfriend just wanted to be with Yumiko for his looks and skills in playing tennis, every since then Yumiko has a bit of hatred towards tennis. And the last one is the one that one boy got with Yumiko only to use him to get back at his old boyfriend. That caused Yumiko severe trauma." Inui said pausing too look at their reactions. All regulars had their jaw dropped except Tezuka who only have his eyes widened.

"The trauma it caused Yumiko was so strong that Yumiko only repeated the word 'why' for a week. And after that Yumiko became distant from everyone even his brothers until 7months ago that he started trusting in people again. Before that incident his parents didn't know Yumiko was gay but when they did they abandoned Yumiko with his twin brothers Akemi and Azemi who are both also gay. They bought a house for them both here in Japan while his parents live in the U.S.A. They occasionally send money to Yumiko and his brothers." Inui concluded while scribbling in his precious green notebook.

"Where'd you get all that data?" Kaidoh asked mortified that he could acquire such personal data.

"I asked some people that you don't need to worrying about." Inui said with a gleam in his glasses causing them to shuddered while Fuji opened his eyes and Inui and Tezuka who tried to stay calm.

"So this is why Yumiko-senpai won't date anyone?" Ryoma asked Inui.

"Apparently it seems so." He replied.

"So what do you suppose I do now?" Ryoma asked looking down at his shoes.

"Sa… Prove to Yumiko-chan that you aren't going to leave him like all the others did." Fuji suggested.

"Fuji-senpai that's a great idea." Ryoma said before getting up and leaving.

"Hey you brat where are you going." Momo said to Ryoma.

"To the music room." He replied.

Momo waved a finger.

"You can't without your senpai's, you can't yo."

Ryoma smiled genuinely at them.

"Arigatou senpai-tachi."

The regulars were all shocked. They've seem Ryoma smirk and frown but never smile.

All regulars went to the music room and as they neared they could hear a sad melody coming from inside, they quietly crept inside watching Yumiko play a depressing melody on the piano. Then Yumiko started singing.

_Listen close _

_Listen now_

_Listen to the melody I've started_

_When I said those words _

_I didn't mean them…_

All of them just looked at each other and all thought that Yumiko meant him and Ryoma.

_I'm only trying _

_To protect you_

_From my past_

_My heart aches when I see you like that_

_Listen up_

_Listen close_

_Please leave _

_Don't look back_

_The melody that I've started_

_I will finish on my own…_

By the end of the song Yumiko had tears running down his cheeks. When Yumiko turned around he was shocked at seeing all of their faces there.

"Minna… H-how long have you guys been there?" Yumiko asked them with big eyes.

"Long enough." Ryoma said walking up to Yumiko and hugging him tight.

"Ryoma…"

"I don't care about what happened in your past, you should be able to leave it where it is the PAST." Ryoma cried onto Yumiko's chest while Yumiko closed his eyes and looked up.

The regulars all took this as a sign to wait outside hoping for the best.

"Ryoma…" Yumiko started off but was cut off by Ryoma.

"Please just give me a chance Yumiko-senpai I won't hurt you." Ryoma sobbed into Yumiko's chest.

Yumiko tilted his head up to the sky with closed eyes and tears streaming down his face.

"Judging by what you said you know about my past don't you?" Yumiko asked while rubbing Ryoma's back.

All Ryoma did was nod.

Yumiko tilted Ryoma's chin up so that Ryoma would look Yumiko in the eyes. Golden eyes met black eyes.

"Listen Ryoma, I'm let you into my heart, but pleased don't break it I don't think I can take another heart break." Yumiko said leaning down to kiss Ryoma on the lips and their kiss deepened, but they parted so they could breath.

"Thank you Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said hugging Yumiko.

Yumiko and Ryoma just sat there on the floor hugging each other that they didn't even know that 8 pairs of eyes were watching the scene the 8 that were watching all smiled and closed the door.

"Ne, Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said looking up at Yumiko.

"Yes Ryoma?" Yumiko said looking down to meet Ryoma's gaze.

"Can I call you Miko-chan?" Ryoma blushed and Yumiko chuckled.

"Sure and I can call you Ryo-chan!" Yumiko said kissing Ryoma once again.

**AFTER SCHOOL - TENNIS PRACTICE**

Practice started after Tezuka gave orders while all regulars huddle around Yumiko and Ryoma.

"Saa Ryoma I bet your really happy now ne?" Fuji teased a smiling and blushing Ryoma who was holding Yumiko's hand.

"Fuji that's not nice making fun of my Ryo-chan." Yumiko said to Fuji.

"Mou lighten up Yumiko-chan." Eiji said happily.

Ryoma blushed while Yumiko gave Ryoma's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hm… Echizen your not done here." Inui said pushing his glasses up while all the regulars looked at him.

"Nya! What do you mean Inui ochibi is happily with Yumiko-chan everything worked out perfectly."

"Yeah." the others agreed while Tezuka just listened.

"What Inui said is true." They all turned to look at Yumiko.

"Miko-chan what do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"Inui would you?" Yumiko gestured Inui to fill them in.

"According to my data… No one gets to date Yumiko without his brother's approval, am I right?" Inui asked looking at Yumiko.

"Sorry Ryoma but what Inui said is true." Yumiko said to Ryoma who looked a little pale.

"This is like that meeting the parents scenario except that your parents are you brothers right?" Ryoma muttered to Yumiko.

Yumiko gave a shy smile and nodded while Ryoma sighed.

"When we this be?" Ryoma asked.

"How about this Friday?" Yumiko asked looking at Ryoma.

"Sure." Ryoma muttered.

With that said they all went to practice and Yumiko was to play a game against Kaidoh.

The score shocked everyone like it did yesterday Yumiko won 6 games to 4.

"Good job Miko-chan." Ryoma said handing Yumiko a water bottle and towel.

"Arigatou Ryo-chan." Yumiko took the water bottle and drank some while wiping the sweat off his face.

When practice was over the regulars and Yumiko were the only ones left in the club room.

"Oi, Echizen wanna go get some burgers?" Momo asked Ryoma who looked at Yumiko.

"Sorry Momo-senpai but I'm bringing Miko-chan to my house." Ryoma blushed.

Eiji and momo sniggered.

"Saa Ryoma you sure have changed since Yumiko got here." Fuji noted.

"Is that a good thing?" Yumiko asked coming to stand next to his boyfriend.

"Yes, he's finally showing emotions now and it's all thanks to you." Oishi said.

"I see." Yumiko replied looking at his now blushing boyfriend.

"Your so cute when you blush Ryo-chan." Yumiko said poking Ryoma's cheek with his index finger.

"Cut it out Miko-chan let's go." Ryoma said tugging Yumiko towards the door.

"Bye bye minna." Yumiko said before being dragged out the door.

"Saa… They make a nice couple.' Fuji said looking at Tezuka.

"I agree." Oishi said.

"Nya! Me too." Eiji said glomping his boyfriend.

"Ahh young love." Momo said with his hands behind his head.

Kaidoh discreetly looked at his lover to see Inui looking back at him making him blush.

They all agreed that Ryoma would be god with Yumiko before leaving.

**ON THE WAY TO RYOMA'S HOUSE**

"Ryo-chan are you nervous to meet my brothers?" Yumiko asked Ryoma on the way to Ryoma's house.

"Yea." Ryoma admitted.

"Don't worry I know they'll like you." Yumiko gave Ryoma smile.

"I hope so. I feel so comfortable around you Miko-chan I feel like I can express the emotion I feel when I'm with you." Ryoma admitted to Yumiko.

"That's nice to hear." Yumiko said as they reached Ryoma's house.

"Tadaima." Ryoma called out.

"Okaeri Ryoma now you and your friend come with me to the kitchen." Rinko said while Ryoma and Yumiko exchanged confused looks.

When they went into the room they saw Nanjiroh stand up.

"Explain." Was all Nanjiroh said.

"Explain what baka oyaji." Ryoma snorted.

"THIS!" Nanjiroh shouted and slammed a familiar journal onto the table.

"Where did you get that?" Ryoma said shocked.

"Between your mattress now explain!" Nanjiroh said.

To be continued!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

**RYOMA'S HOUSE**

Nanjiroh was waiting for an answer while Yumiko just stands there confused.

"Mom, dad, Nanako I'm gay." Ryoma finally said.

"Yes, we know that but why didn't you tell us?" Rinko said looking at her son.

"Huh?"

"Oi, seishounen we know you gay but why did you just write it in a book. Why not tell us?" Nanjiroh eyed his son.

"Cause I thought you guys would freak out on me." Ryoma admitted with his eyes looking down.

"Ma ma Everything seems fine now." Nanako smiled at Ryoma.

"Ryoma you know you can always tell us anything right?" Rinko smiled warmly putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Well then you should know I want to date Yumiko." Ryoma .

"Yumiko? Who's Yumiko?" His mother asked.

"Hiro Yumiko, Yoroshiku." Yumiko gave them a bow.

"Holy! That's one fine girl you got there seishounen, but I thought you were gay." Nanjiroh said while Yumiko sweat dropped. _'They think I'm a girl.'_

"Hey miss are you Ryoma's girlfriend your hot." Nanjiroh continued and Rinko swatted him in the head with her spatula.

Yumiko laughed awkwardly. "I'm a boy…"

"EHH!" Nanjiroh, Rinko, and Nanako exclaimed looking incredulous at Yumiko.

"But you look so delicate and beautiful." Nanjiroh complemented shocked.

"Even what the pervert said is true!" Rinko exclaimed.

"Anyways this is the Yumiko I wanted to date." Ryoma said holding Yumiko's hand.

"Ne Ryo-chan?" Yumiko gave Ryoma a smile.

"What is it?"

"What's that in your fathers hand?" Yumiko said pointing at a magazine in Nanjiroh's hand.

Ryoma quickly took off to his father taking the magazine before throwing it out the window.

"MY PRECIOUS!!" Nanjiroh shouted running outside.

"It's nothing." Ryoma said. _'I can't let my Miko-chan be exposed to that filth.'_

"Oh."

"So are you're my son's boyfriend." Rinko said eyeing the delicate boy.

"We started today." Yumiko said politely.

"Well why don't you have dinner with us." Rinko suggested to Yumiko.

"Oh is this the meet your parents scenario?" Yumiko looked at Rinko with a questioning gaze.

"Oh you could call it that, I just want to make sure my son is with someone good." Rinko replied.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to invite my brothers too, since they want to approve of my boyfriend before we date." Yumiko said to Rinko walking to the kitchen counter with her leaving Yumiko and Ryoma looking confused.

"Sure."

"Excuse me for a minute, and Echizen-san you don't have to cook I'll cook for you guys tonight." Yumiko said before leaving the room.

"Ryoma you got a good boyfriend that can cook! Why can't you learn to cook!" Rinko whined.

Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Kaa-san don't scare him."

"Oh I won't honey." Rinko smiled pleasantly.

When Yumiko walked outside of the Echizen house hold he pulled out his cell phone and called Akemi.

"Moshi moshi?" Came a Akemi's voice.

"Listen Akemi come over to Echizen's house we are having the parents scenario thing and you guys want to meet him right?" Yumiko spoke into the receiver.

"Yes!" Came a second voice that belonged to Azemi's.

Yumiko gave them directions to come before closing the phone.

Yumiko walked back inside to see Rinko, Nanjiroh and Ryoma bickering about something while Nanako just stayed to the side.

"What's happening?" Yumiko gave his boyfriend a questioning look.

"Nothing." Ryoma replied.

"Oh… My brothers are coming over now." Yumiko said to all of them.

"Oh that's good!" Rinko clapped her hands.

"I will cook don't worry." Yumiko said.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Nanako and Rinko asked.

"Kaa-san, Nanako don't worry Yumiko cooks great food, no offense to the both of you but I think Yumiko cooks better than you." Ryoma smirked.

"Well then I definitely have to try Yumiko's cooking." Rinko stated Nanako nodded.

The Echizen family sat in the dining room while Yumiko was cooking. They were talking about random things until the doorbell rang.

"Oh they must be here!" Rinko said getting up to answer the door.

When she opened the door there were twins in front of her.

"Hello Echizen-san we are Yumiko's brothers I'm Akemi and this is Azemi, yoroshiku." Akemi gestured to Azemi before the both of them gave a bow.

"Oh what nice boys." Rinko opened the door for both of them to come in.

Rinko, Azemi, and Akemi made their way into the dinning room.

"Hmm? Where's our cute little otoutou?" Azemi asked looking around.

"He's cooking the dinner." Rinko replied.

"Oh?" The twins replied.

"He insisted and we wanted to try his cooking after Ryoma praised it." Nanako said to them gesturing for the to sit.

They took a seat next to each other.

"Yumiko is a great cook ne Akemi?" Azemi said.

"Ahh."

They talked and asked each other questions about school, Ryoma, and Yumiko.

Yumiko came in holding plates of food.

"Azemi, Akemi go help me bring in the rest of the food." Yumiko said while setting the dishes down.

"Hai." The two twins went into the direction Yumiko pointed to.

"I'm sorry if they said anything Akemi is the calm one while Azemi is the opposite." Yumiko said to them.

"It's fine." Nanjiroh said drooling at the smell of the food.

"Behave yourself." Rinko reprimanded him.

Yumiko went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food. He saw Azemi and Akemi talking to each other while getting dishes.

"So what do you think of them?" Yumiko asked his brothers.

"Their quite nice." Akemi said and Azemi nodded.

"That's nice to know, now help me bring the rest of the food out." Yumiko said carrying some plates of food.

When they reached the dinner table the Echizen's looked at the food that they were carrying in. When the food was served they all started eating.

"So Yumiko what do you like to do?" Rinko questioned Yumiko.

"I like Music and singing also reading and writing." Yumiko responded.

"That's nice." Rinko and Nanako said.

After talking a bit more they exchanged embarrassing stories about each other courtesy of the twins and Rinko. Yumiko and Ryoma just looked at each other and blushed.

When dinner was finished they all sat in the living room talking and exchanging more stories until it was late.

"Well we should go we have school tomorrow after all." Akemi said while Yumiko and Ryoma gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on otoutou, Azemi." Akemi motioned for them to go.

"Well then we will see you another time then." Rinko told them.

"Yes it was very pleasant meeting your family." Yumiko smiled.

"Yumiko-chan, don't worry Ryoma and I will keep him in check." Rinko smiled at Yumiko.

Yumiko resisted a urge to groan. 'She's calling me chan too now?'

"Ahh, thank you, see you soon." Yumiko gave Rinko a bow before turning with Akemi and Azemi.

Rinko walked back into the living room and sat down next to Nanjiroh.

"Well Yumiko certainly was a nice boy." Nanako started off the conversation.

"Yes." Rinko said nodded her head in agreement.

Ryoma gave a sigh of relief at least the women in the house approved of Yumiko.

"He's polite and can cook, you should learn a thing from your boyfriend seishounen." Nanjiroh said flipping the page of his porn magazine.

Ryoma gave a scowl but at least his father also approved.

_'Miko-chan I hope your brothers approves of me my family does.'_ Ryoma thought smiling hopefully while walking upstairs to his room.

**YUMIKO'S POV**

The silence on the walk home was killing me. '_What did they think of Ryoma?' _that thought kept bugging Yumiko as he frowned.

"Akemi, Azemi… What do you think of Ryoma?" I finally asked them after what seemed like hours of waiting.

"Well… I suppose he's ok enough to date you…" Akemi spoke first.

Azemi nodded, "I guess you could date him…"

I smiled at them. "Thank you!" I hugged them both.

'_Ryo-chan my brother's approve what about your family?' _I thought looking up at the start filled sky.

To be continued!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

The regulars including Yumiko were gathered around court A where they were bugging Yumiko and Ryoma about yesterday's events while Tezuka stood impassive and Inui recoding data.

"Ne, Yumiko-chan what did you and ochibi do yesterday?" EIji pouted.

Yumiko and Ryoma just looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Saa.. You should tell us now… or else." Fuji opened his eyes sending shivers down Ryoma and Yumiko's spines.

"Please!! Tell - " Eiji started but was cut off.

"HORA! MINNA GATHER UP!" Ryuzaki sensei yelled out loudly enough for everyone on the courts to hear. Everyone scurried to get in line.

"You all know that every year each club has to perform something for the festival coming up." Ryuzaki said to the group of boys in front of her.

"Well anyone have any suggestions?" She voiced out looking around the boys who raised their hands.

"Momoshiro." She called out.

"How about a food joint?" Momo said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Baka peach butt all you can think about is food." Kaidoh sneered.

"What did you say mamushi!" Momo said turning around to face his rival.

After Kawamura and Oishi successfully pulled the two apart they continued.

"What about a concert?" Eiji voiced out.

"That's not a bad idea." Ryuzaki sumire said looking at Eiji.

Some people agreed and some groaned at the prospect of singing.

"Its decided now we wait choose the ones to sing." She said eyeing the group of boys who raised their hand signally that they could sing.

"PICK YUMIKO-CHAN!" Eiji yelled out and a number of people nodded their head in agreement including Tezuka and Inui.

"Hmm… Yumiko can you sing a piece for us?" Ryuzaki said looking at Yumiko.

"Sure… Let me get my ipod." Yumiko said walking off to the clubroom.

When Yumiko came back he plugged the earphones in his ear and pressed play waiting for the music to start.

"This is a song called Perfect Harmony." Yumiko said before he started singing.

Mermaid Melody Kodou - Perfect Harmony

Struck by a stormy sea where it seems as if we'll lose now 

We shake off that feeling and look for love in our hearts 

For the promise, we will stand as much times as needed 

and bathe in searing hot light, dancing and splashing about everywhere. 

As we become hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun 

our voices become higher, higher, higher. 

Right now, right now.

The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love 

The beatings of our hearts throb, and now we understand the one and only truth. 

Reflected off a cloudless mirror, 

the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love 

and be born again in this hot, perfect harmony.

Yumiko finished and opened his eyes but to find everyone had their eyes closed.

"Umm… Excuse me I'm done." Yumiko got them out of their dreamland where Yumiko's song had brought them.

"That was splendid!" Ryuzaki clapped her hands as the rest of the tennis club did too also Yumiko's fan club.

"Why thank you I think." Yumiko blushed looking at Ryoma who smirked and eyes filled with pride for his lover.

"We've got our lead singer!" Ryuzaki smiled and Yumiko snapped his head towards her while the whole tennis club nodded.

"B-But I can't." Yumiko stated looking around.

"But you can nya!" Eiji said glomping Yumiko.

"Saa Eiji is right Yumiko-chan." Fuji smiled sadistically.

"Fine but if I'm singing Ryoma has to do a duet with me!" Yumiko declared linking his arm with Ryoma. Ryoma who was about to protest was cut off.

"Then it's settled!" Ryuzaki announced.

"WAIT!" Ryoma yelled shocking everyone.

"YADA! I don't wanna sing!" Ryoma said bluntly.

"Please ochibi or else Yumiko-chan won't sing!" Eiji pleaded with puppy dog eyes at the raven haired boy.

"Iie, it's fine I was just playing around I'll sing." Yumiko sighed and Ryoma felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Well anyone else who can sing?" Ryuzaki asked looking around.

A number of hands rose up. (Fuji, Eiji, and some other tennis players.)

"Well it's decided then continue with practice." Ryuzaki walked out of the courts.

When practice ended and all the regulars gathered up in the locker room and talked to each other. Yumiko and Ryoma were changing near the corner of the locker room.

"Gomen Miko-chan I just don't want to go up on stage and sing…" Ryoma had his eyes down not wanting to look at Yumiko.

Yumiko tilted Ryoma's head to look at him in the eyes, "It's fine Ryo-chan I don't blame you, it's ok with me." Yumiko gave Ryoma a warm smile which Ryoma returned with one of his sincere smiles only for Yumiko.

"Aww! That's nice!" Eiji squealed getting all the regulars attention on Yumiko and Ryoma.

They snapped out of it and blushed looking at the group.

"Oi Echizen you changed a lot when your with Yumiko-chan but your still so cold to us! Its not fair yo, No its not." Momo said with a frown.

"That's because I like Miko-chan and not you." Ryoma stuck his tongue out at Momo.

"Ryo-chan that's not nice he's still your friend." Yumiko placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Che!" Was all he said before he started dressing again like most people did.

"Nya! Anyone wanna go to a karaoke place with me and Oishi?" Eiji asked everyone in the room.

"I'll go!" Yumiko said raising a hand and looking at Ryoma.

"If Miko-chan is going I'm going to." Ryoma tugged his cap lower to hide his blushing face.

"NYA! Yumiko-chan is going! We can hear him sing again!" Eiji pumped his fist into the air.

Fuji coaxed (Blackmailed) Tezuka into joining them as the rest of them decided to go too.

When they arrived at the booth they choose they sat down.

"Nya! Who's singing first?" Eiji asked the group.

"I'll go." Yumiko volunteered since everyone didn't want to.

"I'll go with you Miko-chan, I didn't want to sing in the concert thing but I won't mind singing with you here." Ryoma blushed and looked Yumiko in the eyes.

Yumiko smiled, "Sure!"

They both made their way onto the stage with mics in their hands.

"Do you know this one?" Yumiko asked Ryoma who nodded.

Yumiko pressed a button and the song started.

**MERMAID MELODY - KIZUNA**

The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea.

But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. 

The only things I can see can only hear my voice. 

Realize the fact that it"s not everything. 

The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger. 

After being hurt, I"m shining again and feel our invincible bonds. 

It isn"t someone, it has to be you. 

Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. 

If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. 

Throwing away all doubts and darkness, 

I believe in our strong bonds. 

All the regulars gaped at Ryoma and Yumiko's voice entwined with each others that created a beautiful melody.

"Nya! They are so good together!" Eiji rested his head on Oishi's shoulder while everyone nodded in agreement.

Anxiety and loneliness all are born from the shadow of your own weakness. 

But don't look away from it, you can face it without running away. 

The things that make your hand waver and the sicknesses you feel 

aren't real problems. Remember that. 

You should know the meaning of supporting oneself, so become stronger now. 

Money alone can't buy our eternal bound bonds with one another. 

No matter where you are, our melody will reach you 

and you won't be alone. The seasons that come again and again give birth to life. 

It may be slow, but they do grow up 

believing in their deep bonds with one another. 

My pain... is our suffering. 

My smile... is our joy. 

The things we share and the things we surpass by ourselves 

binds with our bonds to the seven seas that we believe in! 

All the regulars closed their eyes and let the music that Ryoma and Yumiko sang embrace them. While on the stage Yumiko and Ryoma were looking into each other's eyes.

After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. 

It isn't someone, it has to be you. 

Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. 

If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. 

Throwing away all doubts and darkness, 

I believe in our strong bonds...

When Yumiko and Ryoma finished their lips met in a lingering kiss that they didn't notice they were alone until they heard clapping and Momo and Eiji were whistling and giving cat calls.

Both blushed and walked back down to sit in their seats.

"Saa, That was a nice kiss Yumiko-chan did you enjoy it?" Fuji had a sadistic smile on.

Yumiko imitated Fuji and said with a sadistic smile, "Saa, I could say the same for you… How was kissing Tezuka yesterday at the park with him all over you?" Yumiko smirked triumphantly while Tezuka and Fuji blushed while the other regulars hounded them.

"How'd you know?" Fuji opened his eyes at Yumiko.

"I was walking home after something and walked by the park with my brothers, And I saw Tezuka all over you on the bench." Yumiko smirked at the blushing Tezuka.

Yumiko continued with a sadistic smile, "Saa Fuji I recall you love blackmail ne? I have a picture on my cell phone of you and Tezuka on the bench kissing." Yumiko smirked at the pale versions of Tezuka and Fuji sitting there.

All the regulars gasped save Tezuka and Fuji. Then -

"LET ME SEE!" Eiji yelled.

"I'VE GOT TO SEE THAT!" Momo screamed.

"Fshh." Kaidoh agreed nodding his head

"Iie Data." Inui muttered interested.

And Ryoma must have gave Kawamura a racket because, "OH GREAT-O, YUMIKO-CHAN LET US SEE THE PICRURE!"

Tezuka got a little paler and Fuji glared at Yumiko while everyone backed off not wanting to be in Yumiko's place.

Yumiko smiled unaffected by the glare the tensai sent him.

Yumiko waved his phone around while all the regulars followed the movements of Yumiko's hand that hand the phone.

"Saa, Fuji if you want the picture I'll give you it for a trade." Yumiko smiled evilly at Fuji while are the regulars got shocked. 'YUMIKO ISN'T SCARED OF FUJI!!! AND HE'S EVIL!' Went through all the regular's mind except Tezuka and Ryoma.

"What do you want for it?" Fuji sent Yumiko a murderous glare with his eyes opened.

"I'm not affected by that glare of yours Fuji, I can very well return my own…" Yumiko paused and the regulars were shocked again! 'Yumiko can return that kind of a murderous glare?!?!'

Yumiko eyes got cloudier and gave Fuji a murderous glare at least 5 times stronger than Fuji's sending shivers down everyone's spines and Fuji's eyes widened and gasped.

Yumiko quickly took off the glare and had his calm black eyes back.

"See Fuji?" That stunned everyone.

"Now what I want for this picture is… All the blackmail material you got on my Ryo-chan and you must promise never to have anymore blackmail material on him got it?" Yumiko looked at Fuji who narrowed his eyes at Yumiko.

Fuji clenched his teeth. "Fine…" Yumiko smiled.

Everyone was stunned yet again! 'YUMIKO BEAT FUJI?'

Yumiko deleted the picture and turned to Ryoma and smiled.

Ryoma gave Yumiko a smile. "Thanks." Ryoma blushed.

"I've seen some of Fuji's blackmail material on you it was nice seeing a picture of you Ryo-chan." Yumiko smiled at Ryoma's blushing face.

"You saw that?!" He asked. Yumiko only nodded while smiling.

"Fuji you should keep your deal now." Yumiko turned his gaze on Fuji who was seething with anger.

"Don't worry I will." Fuji hissed scaring the regulars while Yumiko smiled.

Yumiko whispered in Fuji's ear, "No one… and I mean no one gets black mail material on my Ryo-chan without my permission." Yumiko looked at Fuji's face before continuing. "But… You can have some but only if you ask me first." Yumiko said with a smile and Fuji returned it with his own smile.

Everyone was shocked for another time. 'What did Yumiko say to make Fuji smile from his death mode' Everyone thought.

"Who's singing next?" Yumiko held out the mic to the group.

"Hoi Hoi, I'll go! Come on Oishi!" Eiji grabbed the mic and dragged Oishi onto the stage.

Everything returned back to normal after that everyone sang except even those who sang bad. (Kaidoh and Inui.) Surprising everyone Tezuka could actually sing!

When it got late everyone left after saying good byes to each other. Ryoma and Yumiko walked home together since they lived 5 minutes away from each other.

"You want to come over?" Ryoma finally blurted out blushing.

"Sure Ryo-chan." Yumiko laughed. "You are so cute some times Ryo-chan."

"Che! When am I not cute!" Ryoma snorted.

"Your right your always so hot." Yumiko whispered into Ryoma's ear cause him to shudder. "Since your so hot Ryo-chan you deserve something nice, don't you?" Yumiko said in a husky voice causing Ryoma to involuntarily shiver.

Yumiko kissed Ryoma on the lips and Ryoma kissed back with passion. A mother and a child walked by.

"Mommy look! look! An onee-san is kissing a onii-san!" The child said pointing at the couple.

"Young love sure is nice." She tugged the child and walked on.

Yumiko growled mentally. 'Everyone thinks I'm a girl!'

Ryoma and Yumiko finally broke the kiss when they needed to breathe.

"That was nice." Yumiko smiled at Ryoma who was panting.

"Yeah." Ryoma agreed.

"Aww it's getting late… Ryo-chan sorry but I don't think I can go to your house today… How about a date Saturday instead?" Yumiko smile apologetically at Ryoma.

"It's ok today is Thursday so it wouldn't be much of a wait." Ryoma reasoned but had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Ryo-chan." Yumiko gave Ryoma a lingering kiss before heading his way home waving at Ryoma.

"I love you Miko-chan..." Ryoma muttered blushingly before walking inside his house.

To be continued!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FRIDAY AT SEISHUN GAKUEN**

The whole tennis club was gathered around the auditorium were they were waiting to try out singing to see who will be in the concert. Ruzaki Sumire and Yumiko were judges.

"How'd I get to be a judge again…?" Yumiko muttered.

"_Nya! We need some judges to judge people's singing!" Eiji declared._

"_Saa… Yumiko-chan go be a judge with Ryuzaki sensei." Fuji gave Yumiko a sadistic smile while Yumiko narrowed his eyes at Fuji before being pulled to the judge's deck in the front of the rows._

'_That Fuji's gonna get it!' _Yumiko thought evilly.

Yumiko watched the next person who was to sing it was - Tezuka - quite shocking to everyone.

Tezuka started singing a song and everyone went silent. '_Who knew that the stoic buchou could sing!' _Everyone thought watching Tezuka sing. When he was finished Yumiko and Ryuzaki clapped along with all members giving Tezuka tinted pink cheeks but it was barely noticeable but it was noticeable to the regulars who actually looked close enough - Fuji, Inui, Ryoma, and Yumiko.

**AFTER TRYOUTS AND CLASSES'S - LUNCH**

All the tennis regulars where grouped at the rooftop eating lunch.

"Saa… Yumiko-chan have you decided which song your gonna sing for the concert?" Fuji asked Yumiko who was feeding a blushing Ryoma.

"Hm… I haven't thought about it, I'll think of a song later… Say 'ah' Ryo-chan." Yumiko have his chopsticks that had food on it close to Ryoma's mouth while Eiji and Momo sniggered at Ryoma.

Ryoma chose to ignore them and took the food from Yumiko's chopsticks into his mouth savoring the taste from Yumiko's cooking.

"Momo and Eiji~" Yumiko sang out too innocently sending shivers up the sad peoples spines.

"You too won't be getting anymore of my lunches." Yumiko had a sadistic smile on his face while he fed Ryoma while Ryoma was enjoying the scene of Eiji and Momo begging Yumiko to not be so mean and cruel to them.

"I'll think about it if you apologize to Ryo-chan." Yumiko giggled.

Momo and Eiji bowed their heads towards Ryoma. "Gomenasai Echizen/Ochibi." Ryoma just laugh and choked on his food. Yumiko quickly handed Ryoma the grape ponta that Ryoma was drinking earlier while patting him on the back.

"Arigatou Miko-chan." Ryoma said after regaining his breath.

"That was funny." Ryoma smirked at the two who were looking at him concerned as the others were… a bit.

"He accepted Yumiko-chan!" Eiji gave Yumiko a pleading look.

Yumiko just returned the look with a smile.

"You have to ask Ryoma if he will let me." Yumiko smiled looking at Ryoma who just nodded.

"Yay!" Eiji and Momo cheered dancing around like some monkeys.

Lunch was normal after a fight between Momo and Kaidoh with Oishi and Kawamura pulling them apart.

Finally the bell rang signally that lunch was over.

When everyone was in their classes the speaker went on.

"Will the tennis club members gather in the auditorium." The principle's voice rang out before the speaker went dead.

The tennis club quickly made their way the auditorium where Ryuzaki sensei was.

"Minna, we have to prepare the stage and we are performing this on Monday." She said before assigning thing for people to do.

They practiced for a while before all of them went back to their own classrooms.

**TENNIS PRACTICE**

Yumiko had to stay back in class because the teacher wanted to talk to him about something while Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji went to tennis practice.

Yumiko finally got out of the talk with his teacher and went towards the tennis courts but bumped into someone and fell down as he went around the corner.

"I'm sorry." The person gave a hand out to Yumiko.

Yumiko looked up and noticed who he was.

"Choutarou what are you doing here?" Yumiko asked eyeing the Hyoutei regular.

"Yumiko-san?" Choutarou aked.

Yumiko got up with the help of Choutarou.

"Thanks, now what are you doing here?" Yumiko asked.

"I'm here scouting with Shishido-san." The tall Hyoutei regular replied.

Yumiko thought trying to remember who he was.

"Oh right! Your boyfriend!" Yumiko exclaimed and Choutarou blushed bright red.

"Y-yumiko-san!" Choutarou cried embarrassed.

"Whoops my bad." Yumiko apologized.

"Me and Ryo-chan are going out too!" Yumiko voiced out to the blushing tall boy.

"You mean Echizen Ryoma?" Choutarou asked surprised while Yumiko nodded.

"Are you still going to go to the music shop?" Choutarou asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna bring Ryo-chan today." Yumiko replied happily.

Yumiko and Choutarou walked back to the courts were the others were.

"Choutarou who is that?" Shishido asked with a hint of jealousy.

"This is my friend Shishido-san, Yumiko-san." Choutarou explained calming Shishido down.

"Hiro Yumiko, Yoroshiku." Yumiko extended a hand to Shishido who took it.

"Shishido Ryou." The capped boy replied.

"Let's go now Shishido-san, Yumiko-san meet you there at 5:30?" Choutarou asked Yumiko while Shishido looked annoyed.

"Sure!" Yumiko watched the two Hyoutei regulars leave before going back to his boyfriend.

"Ryo-chan~" Yumiko sang out."

"Yes?" Ryoma replied.

"Come with me to the music store after practice?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to!" Yumiko whined.

"Fine." Ryoma sat down on a bench.

"Yay!"

"Hoi? What's this all about?" Eiji popped up behind Yumiko.

"We are going to the music shop after practice!" Yumiko told Eiji who looked excited.

"Nya! I wanna come!" Eiji bounced around Yumiko pleadingly.

"Sure." Yumiko responded while asking if the other regulars wanted to come.

All the other regulars said they would come.

After practice all the regulars walked to the music store. Yumiko and the regulars were talking while Ryoma pulled his cap lower and walked across the street in a red light feeling disappointed that his time with Yumiko is now shared with the regulars.

Ryoma was deep in thought he didn't even hear the car trying to stop nor did he hear the regulars calling out to him. All the regulars watched in horror as the car was still trying to stop but was going fast.

Yumiko quickly ran up to Ryoma and pushed him out of the way. Ryoma stumbled onto the sidewalk on the other side and turned around to see Yumiko there. But not a second later the car hit Yumiko. Ryoma and the regulars watched as Yumiko was airborne before he crashed and fell on to the ground with blood flowing out of his head.

The regulars and Ryoma quickly rushed to Yumiko's side while the driver just stood there too shocked to say anything.

But everyone watched Yumiko's limp body on the ground . Oishi quickly pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands and dialed for an ambulance.

Ryoma held Yumiko close to him with tears in his eyes despite the blood drenching his clothes.

"YUMIKO!" Ryoma screamed.

To be continued!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you enjoyed my story. PLEASE REVIEW THANKYOU VERY MUCH!!!


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

The regulars, Yumiko's brothers , and Ryoma's family sat in the waiting room waiting anxiously for the results of the surgery to come out.

A doctor with a clip board walked up to their group.

"Is anyone here Hiro Yumiko's parent or guardian?" The doctor asked the group.

"None of us are." Tezuka replied waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry but I can only release this information to parents." The doctor said turning.

"Now you listen to me doctor what's-your-face that is my little brother and I demand to know how he's doing!" Azemi shouted at the doctor while grabbing him by the collar lifting him up off the floor surprising everyone especially the doctor except Azemi.

"Calm down!" Akemi put a hand on Azemi's shoulder and Azemi let the doctor down.

"Doctor our parents abandoned our little brother and us when they found out we were gay so we are taking care of him and we demand to know how he's doing." Akemi whispered into the doctors ear.

The doctor nodded.

"Very well.. Hiro-kun is doing well but it seems… he's in a coma." He finished and everyone gasped save Tezuka and Inui who looked up surprised.

"C-can we see h-him?" Azemi voice sounded strained.

"Yes, may but we don't know when he will wake up… It's better if you talk to him some patients can hear the people around them talking even when their in a coma." The doctor explained while they took off into the direction of Yumiko's room.

When they entered they saw Yumiko who looked fine and looked like he was sleeping with bandages on his head.

"Miko-chan." Ryoma whispered.

Ryoma went to sit in the chair next to Yumiko's bed and held his hand in his, Akemi and Azemi stood next to the bed and watched their little otoutou lying lifeless while everyone just watched.

No one knew what to say and everyone felt awkward.

Everyone just stood around Yumiko whispering encouraging words and telling some things that happened in hopes of Yumiko waking up but he didn't.

Visiting hours were over and it was 6 o'clock. They left after successfully prying Ryoma out of Yumiko's room.

Everyone went their own way home with a lot on their minds as Ryoma told his parents he was going to take a walk, his parents nodded in understanding as they let him go.

Ryoma walked into a park dazed not noticing his surrounded as a certain tennis club stood in front of him.

"Well well, if it isn't the brat." Someone said. Ryoma didn't hear him and continued to walk.

"Hey Ore-sama is talking to you!" The voice continued.

Ryoma sat down at the bench as the tennis team surrounded him giving each other confused looks.

The tennis teams captain sat down next to the boy.

"Choutarou!" Shishidi said but the tall boy shushed him.

"Echizen?" Ohtori tried but Ryoma still looked daze.

But Ryoma finally opened his mouth the tennis club leaned alittle forward trying to hear even Sanada.

Ryoma closed his mouth and opened it again.

The Hyoutei team just exchanged looks before looking back at the young tennis prodigy.

Ryoma opened his mouth once more and finally words came out. Ryoma was singing.

**Mew Mew Power - Don't wake me up**

I know that,

Your out there,

I can hear you calling

I dreamed a million dreams since we first met

when you came along

and taught me how to be strong

Now nothings ever gonna be right if im wrong 

Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true.

Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you.

Don't wake me up!

Don't wake me up!

Unless to tell me this dream is real.

It seems like,

So long ago,

I used to be so unsure.

I didn't know that if our love would survive.

But you set me free

Just by believing in me,

Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!

Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true.

Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you.

Don't wake me up!

Don't wake me up!

Unless to tell me this dream is real(this dream is real)

Tell me this love is real.

The Hyoutei team were shocked hearing the tennis prodigy sing something so sad. But they had to admit his voice was nice and melodious.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked surprised.

The Hyoutei team just blinked.

"We saw you walking here and tried talking to you but you just sat down and started singing." Ohtori explained and Ryoma blushed. '_Kawaii!!' _They thought.

Ryoma just stood up and left while the team just stood in the same place with a confused look.

Ryoma walked back home and up to his room with out saying anything to his parents.

"You think he's ok?" Rinko asked Nanjiroh who looked up from his perverted magazine.

"I don't know, but I hope that brat snaps out of it." Nanjiroh went back to looking at his magazine but inside he was worried for his son. '_seishounen…' _he thought.

Ryoma just started up at his ceiling blankly while mindlessly stroking karupin who was resting on his master's abdomen.

Ryoma kept replaying what happened in his head over and over again.

**FLASH BACK**

"_ECHIZEN! RYOMA! OCHIBI!!" They all screamed out. _

_Ryoma felt he was being pushed and turned around to see Yumiko, Ryoma wore a shocked expression as to why Yumiko pushed him. Ryoma saw Yumiko close his eyes and muttered 'yokatta' before Ryoma saw the car that hit Yumiko._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Ryoma kept tossing and turning all night. In the end Ryoma didn't get any sleep and got up after turning all night.

Ryoma got dressed and headed to school. The day went normal if you count the Yumiko missing and everyone's mood slightly off. There had been more fights between Momo and Kaidoh. At the end of practice Ryoma found him in the same park he did the last night.

Ryoma was thinking that he didn't even notice the same people surrounded him again.

Atobe signaled them all to leave and let him talk with Ryoma.

"Oi! Brat what is going on?" Atobe sat down next to Ryoma and looked at him.

"Betsuni…" Ryoma replied.

Atobe sighed and just waited.

"What are you doing here anyways Monkey King?" Ryoma questioned.

Atobe ignored the disgraceful name. "Ore-sama came to see what's wrong with you but is wasting precious time waiting."

"Would you really listen? I bet your probably don't even care." Ryoma said looking down at the ground not noticing Atobe's hurt look.

Atobe admit he lusts over the boy but he also cared for him.

"Yes I will listen." Atobe dropped the honorifics and that shocked Ryoma.

Ryoma gave genuine smile shocking Atobe as Ryoma told Atobe about Yumiko getting hit by a car.

It was getting late and after explaining Ryoma left the Hyoutei captain sitting there.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Over the span of 2 weeks Ryoma made it a daily schedule to go to school, practice, then visit Yumiko until visiting hours were over before spending the rest of his time with Atobe before going home.

"Ne what do we do now?" Ryoma asked the Hyoutei players that were scattered around in Atobe's room. (A/N : Don't ask me why but I just made Atobe and Ryoma friends.)

"Don't know what do you want to do?" Atobe said looking at him as the others were as well.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a nap." Ryoma gave them a smirk before sleeping in Atobe's bed.

The Hyoutei players just laughed and played cards. After a while it got boring and Ohtori spoke up.

"I'm going to go check on my friend now." Ohtori said getting up as Shishido followed him. The other regulars also left leaving Atobe and Ryoma alone. Atobe looked down at the peacefully Ryoma sleeping on his glorious bed.

Atobe brushed a few bangs out of his hair and put a glass of water next to the bed that had a something extra in it. Atobe walked out of his room to go to the bathroom. Ryoma stirred and awoke from his sleep not recognizing the place for a while before seeing it was Atobe's bed. He looked to the left and saw a glass of water.

He gulped most of the water down and felt drowsy and light headed. When Atobe returned Ryoma didn't hear him.

Atobe smirked, "Ryoma your awake."

Ryoma looked up to see Yumiko. (A/N : The drugged made him think Atobe was Yumiko.)

"What happened to calling me Ryo-chan?" Ryoma smiled at a confused Atobe.

"Okay then, Ryo-chan." Atobe said looking at Ryoma before kissing Ryoma.

Ryoma deepened the kiss and they got hot and the gave into their passion Atobe for Ryoma and Ryoma who thought Atobe was Yumiko.

Atobe was currently inserting himself into Ryoma as a silent shocked gasp came from the doorway but they didn't notice. Ohtori was shocked to see his buchou and Ryoma who was Yumiko's boyfriend having sex together!

Ohtori originally had forgot something and went back to get it before going back to the hospital. Ohtori left Atobe's mansion and went to the hospital quickly and went back to the hospital. When Ohtori reached Yumiko's room he calmed down so Shishido wouldn't get suspicious of him.

But when Ohtori walked into the room he was shocked. Yumiko was sitting up and talking to Shishido.

"Oh hi Choutarou." Yumiko cheerfully greeted Ohtori as he walked inside the room.

Yumiko quickly noticed his friend's weird behavior.

"What's wrong Ohtori?" Yumiko asked Ohtori who looked fidgety.

"Nothing Yumiko." Ohtori replied sitting next to Shishido.

"Something's wrong… Don't tell me! Does this have anything to do with my Ryo-chan?" Yumiko panicked causing Ohtori to panic.

"Tell me please!" Yumiko begged Ohtori who debated with himself.

Ohtori nodded, "Ryoma…. Is with Atobe right now…." Ohtori started.

"Continued." Yumiko made a motion for him to continue.

"Are being intimate…." Ohtori finished and saw Yumiko's shocked reaction.

"I-I don't b-believe it, Ryo-chan would never." Yumiko shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Yumiko tried to get up but fell.

Ohtori quickly helped Yumiko up with the help of Shishido who looked shocked at what Ohtori had said.

"Please Choutarou… Bring me there please." Yumiko had tears in his eyes. Ohtori agreed since Yumiko had a right to know and the hospital wasn't really far away from Atobe's mansion if they took a taxi.

Upon arriving at Atobe's mansion Yumiko shakily walked up to the door where Atobe and Ryoma was suppose to be. Yumiko opened a slight crack and peered inside to see Ryoma on the bottom with Atobe on top with them going in a rocking motion.

Yumiko turned around with tears in his eyes looking at Choutarou and Shishido.

Yumiko opened his mouth to try and say something but nothing came out as Yumiko's eye rolled upwards as he fell down just as Choutarou caught him before leaving with Shishido to go back to the hospital.

When they went back to the hospital the doctors fussed over Yumiko along with his brothers as to why Yumiko left and what happened to have made him faint.

Choutarou and Shishido left after telling the doctors that Yumiko wanted to go outside but fainted so they brought him back.

Azemi and Akemi worriedly watched the doctors help Yumiko.

Yumiko woke up in a dark place.

"Where am I?" Yumiko asked to no one.

Suddenly images flashed in front of Yumiko, images of Atobe and Ryoma having sex made Yumiko want to throw up.

"It can't be true…" Yumiko replied over and over again rocking himself back and for hugging his knees.

"It can't be true… It can't be true… Please oh Kami-sama please don't let it be true." Yumiko repeated with tears streaming down his pale face.

Yumiko didn't looked around the darkness around him or to see if anyone was coming for him. He just wanted the darkness to come and take him so he wouldn't have to live through another break up.

**BACK IN ATOBE'S ROOM**

After the passion Ryoma and Atobe made Ryoma and Atobe fell asleep. Ryoma woke up feeling the drug wear off as he looked around with a head ache. Ryoma looked to his right and saw Atobe naked. Ryoma hesitantly looked down at himself to find him also naked with something dripping out of his lower part.

Ryoma looked down and was shocked. Ryoma quickly dressed and left without another word heading towards the hospital.

When Ryoma went to the hospital he saw Azemi and Akemi in the waiting room looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked looking confused at the twins.

"Choutarou said that Yumiko was a awake so we came here…." Akemi started.

"But when we came here Yumiko was missing…" Akemi continued.

Ryoma's eyes widened. _' Yumiko's awake?? Wait he's missing?!?!?!'_

"What do you mean he's missing?" Ryoma's voice cracked.

"He was gone but Choutarou had Yumiko in his arms." Akemi said.

"Choutarou told us that Yumiko fainted but didn't tell us the reason." Azemi finished.

'_No this can't be.' _Ryoma thought shaking his head.

'_Miko-chan please be ok.' _Ryoma thoughts were swimming around as a doctor was headed towards them.

**YUMIKO'S HEAD**

Yumiko was still in the dark place crying.

"Ryoma I thought you were different… I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me." Yumiko said clutching his chest where his heart was.

"I guess I was wrong… Your just like the others and no different." Yumiko looked up into the nothing and had streaming tears coming down his face with a bitter smile on his face.

"But it doesn't matter how I feel anymore…. What matters is your happy Ryoma… I thought you were the one but I guess I just fooled myself into something that never was true… But… I'm not ready to say good bye yet…" Yumiko cried silently before being greeted with the darkness and shadows…

To be continued!!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 8 TO COME OUT!!!! THANKS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

**MANY THANKS TO TSU-TSU AND DARK FOR LETTING ME MAKE THEM INTO MY OWN CHARACTERS!!**

**Everyone clap? Thanks!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOSPITAL**

Yumiko's eyes fluttered open and looked around to see a white and plan room.

'_where am I? _Yumiko thought.

Yumiko tried to remember what happened when the images of yesterday played itself over and over again in Yumiko's head.

Yumiko groaned in pain as his heart ached horribly within his chest.

'_I guess I wasn't the one was I?' _Yumiko thought bitterly as the pain grew little by little. _'I hope your happy now Ryo-chan.'_

"How do I avoid him?" Yumiko voiced out to no one in particular.

"I'll just transfer out after the talent show, since Itsuki sensei wanted me to participate." Yumiko said thoughtfully. "But until then I just have to avoid _him_."

Yumiko slowly got up feeling all his energy drained.

Feeling dizzy Yumiko tried to support himself by holding the rail on the bed. Yumiko caught sight of a calendar. _'I've been out 2 weeks!?!?!'_ Yumiko looked around and found a mirror. Yumiko looked into the mirror and looked at his reflection, he was so pale and sick looking.

'_I suppose I could go to school I don't feel that bad… plus I need to catch up on my work. Speaking of school isn't there a match soon?' _Yumiko thought looking for his clothes.

"Right… the doctors keep peoples clothes somewhere." Yumiko muttered walking around until he went to the storage of the hospital. Yumiko walked inside and looked at the food and medicine also the place where they kept peoples clothes. Yumiko took his clothes quickly changed and walked outside and hear a click.

'_How come I opened that door if it was locked?' _Yumiko brushed it off as nothing and left the hospital heading for home. When Yumiko arrived he went upstairs and took a shower before changing into fresher clothes instead of his old bloody ones.

Yumiko frowned at the thought of the granny that fainted because of the blood on his shirt.

After a nice relaxing shower Yumiko changed and went to Seishun gakuen. When Yumiko opened the door to where his class was he walked in and heard everyone gasp.

'_Hmmm they must have known I was in the hospital.'_ Yumiko thought looking around the class to se Fuji, Tezuka, and Eiji's shocked faces. Yumiko merely gave them a smile and walked to his desk and sat down.

During the period Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji kept staring at Yumiko who ignored them and listened to the teacher.

**LUNCH TIME**

As soon as it was lunch Eiji dragged Yumiko to the roof with Fuji and Tezuka right behind them. When they got there they heard the gasps and shocked looks of the other regulars especially Ryoma's.

"Miko-chan." Ryoma whispered softly looking at Yumiko who looked back at him with a hurt look. Ryoma couldn't understand why Yumiko would have such a look.

"Hello, minna-san it's been along time ne?" Yumiko smiled at them with his eyes closed and head tilted.

Everyone was still in shock and just gave a "Aa."

"Miko-chan." Ryoma smiled alittle and walked up to Yumiko.

Yumiko looked down at Ryoma, "Echizen I want to break up with you." Yumiko voiced out and shocked everyone there and they had their jaws dropped. Ryoma looked hurt and was near tears but he wouldn't admit what Yumiko said was true. '_He's just playing right?'_ Ryoma thought frantically.

'_What's going on here?! Yumiko called Ryoma by his last name!' The other regulars thought._

"Hmm?" Yumiko looked at the rest of them who had confused looks.

"Doushite? (why?) " Ryoma asked not looking up.

"I-I have my reasons." Yumiko felt a painful tug at his heart when he saw Ryoma but a greater tug when he remembered yesterday's events.

Yumiko had tears running down his cheeks shocking the regulars and Ryoma again.

'_What did I do that was so bad?' _Ryoma thought trying to remember.

"I've got to go." Yumiko left them there and walked away.

The regulars just stood around stunned.

**AFTER SCHOOL PRACTICE**

"Nya! Yumiko-chan are you going to practice today?" Eiji asked right when class ended as they walked out of class.

"No thanks I'm going to practice for the talent show." Yumiko smiled at them.

Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji just looked at each other.

Yumiko left and went home while the 3 of them just walked towards the court.

"Senpai where's Yumiko-senpai?" Kaidoh asked the 3.

"He left." Tezuka sighed and went to the club room to change.

Everyone wondered what could have happened to Yumiko.

"Echizen!" Someone called out.

"Ohtori?" Ryoma asked looking at the tall Hyoutei player.

**YUMIKO'S HOUSE**

Yumiko just finished showering. Yumiko in the privacy of his room finally let the ok mask drop. Yumiko was sad and it hurt him to know that Ryoma would cheat on him. Yumiko had tears in his eyes. _'Why am I so weak.'_ Yumiko thought gathering his keys and wallet before walking out of his house to take a walk.

**BACK AT SEIGAKU TENNIS COURTS**

"Did Yumiko come by? He's not at the hospital!" Ohtori said frantically.

"Yes, he came by here." Ryoma said cutting Ohtori off.

"Do you know what happened to Miko-chan?" Ryoma asked him hoping for answers.

"You should know that better than anyone." Choutarou sneered after remembering what Ryoma did yesteday.

Ryoma looked confused as Choutarou left. Ryoma replayed what happened yesterday.

He was Atobe's house playing cards with the Hyoutei team before falling asleep there. He remembered waking up and seeing Yumiko… then it hit him, Yumiko was suppose to be in the hospital… then who did he have sex with?!?! Ryoma tried to remember as a image came up in his head.

He remembered waking up after the sex and seeing Atobe next to him!

'_Dammit that stupid fucking Monkey King drugged me!' _Ryoma thought pissed. Ryoma stormed off the courts heading to Hyoutei leaving the regulars confused yet again.

**HYOUTEI TENNIS COURTS**

"Ahh Ore-sama's prince." Atobe greeted an angry Ryoma.

"Shut up Monkey King!" Ryoma spat out dragging Atobe along with him to somewhere private.

"Didn't get enough of yesterday?" Atobe smirked and Ryoma's eyes widened. _'so it was true…'_

Ryoma felt really pissed off and clenched his hands.

"You drugged me yesterday didn't you?" Ryoma's spat his voice full of venom.

"E-ehh maybe alittle but Ore-sama just couldn't resist you, you-" Atobe didn't get to finish as Ryoma punch Atobe to hard that Atobe fell down grasping his cheek shocked.

"I NEVER NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Ryoma shouted and left Atobe on the ground.

'_I've got to make this up to Miko-chan.' _Ryoma thought walking to Yumiko's house.

When Ryoma got to Yumiko's house he rang the doorbell continuously but no answer came. Ryoma sighed and decided to go home and talk to Yumiko tomorrow.

**ELSEWHERE**

Yumiko walked around a park aimlessly.

**FLASH BACKS**

"_Please just give me a chance Yumiko-senpai I won't hurt you." Ryoma sobbed into Yumiko's chest._

"_Listen Ryoma, I'm let you into my heart, but pleased don't break it I don't think I can take another heart break." Yumiko said leaning down to kiss Ryoma on the lips and their kiss deepened, but they parted so they could breath._

"_Thank you Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said hugging Yumiko._

**END OF FLASH BACKS**

'_I guess all the was just fake wasn't it Ryoma?' _Yumiko thought bitterly watching his reflection in the pond.

'_I suppose it's my destiny to be alone… Oh Kami-sama I'm such a masochist… ' _Yumiko smiled at the prospect it was true, Yumiko fell one after another of guys that seemed sincere to them only to have his heart trampled over by them. _'It seems I like this pain or I would have wised up and snapped out of it.'_ Yumiko thought sadly walking home.

**ONE WEEK LATER - DAY BEFORE TALENT SHOW**

Over the past week Ryoma had noticed Yumiko avoiding him like the plague. Ryoma decided that since Yumiko was avoiding him he'd join the talent show to sing a song for him of what Yumiko meant to him. Hopefully that will get him back…

Yumiko had been trying so hard to avoid Ryoma of the week. _'Ryoma should be happy… Good thing the talent show is tomorrow… After tomorrow I'll transfer to Rikkai Dai Fuzkoku.' _Yumiko thought sadly. _'Ryoma I hope your happier with Atobe then when you with me… I suppose he can offer and give you things I can't.' _Yumiko thought bitterly.

The regulars got together and just looked at each other before sighing. They could see Yumiko hurting over an unknown fact. But they could also see Ryoma hurting because he wasn't with Yumiko. But they noticed Yumiko seem more hurt. Ryoma seem colder than usualy to people and didn't talk most of the time.

Yumiko on the other hand also became cold and only answered in short sentences or only in one word or just not answer at all.

**DAY OF THE TALENT SHOW**

It was a beautiful day at Seishun Gakuen the school was decorated into looking like a festival since their talent show was held outside and publicly where people could see.

Ryoma was with the regulars talking and Yumiko was no where in sight.

"Don't worry." Fuji gave Ryoma a pat.

"Nya! Fujiko's right Ochibi! Yumiko will come back don't worry." Eiji glomped Ryoma.

The others also gave him words of encouragement while Tezuka and Inui just stood while Kaidoh hissed. Sudden'y Hyoutei and Rikkai walked up to them and gave Ryoma encouraging words too as Ryoma shot Atobe a death glare leaving everyone wondering what happened.

The Seigaku tennis club knew that Atobe and Ryoma had been friends but what had happened to them now?

The talent show started and people did many different talents accordingly to their stunt. After a while it finally got to the singing part.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN!" The judges called out and Ryoma walked up on the stage ignoring his fan club and whispers.

"I dedicate this song to Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma said grasping the mic in his hands while Yumiko who was backstage just watched Ryoma.

Yumiko was stunned. _'He's singing for me?'_

"The song I'm going to sing is crash and burn." Ryoma announced before the music started playing. Yumiko watched as Ryoma started singing. The Rikkai team just stood shocked that Ryoma could sing while Hyoutei and Seigaku just watched since they knew that Ryoma could sing.

**CRASH AND BURN**

(A/N : sorry don't know who sings it)

I'm sorry babe

How can I be such an idiot…?

Were talking through the door, please open it

I'm down on my knees and 

The neighbors can see

That I regret so desperately

Baby if you please

Just hear me out

I really hope to god

I can work it out

I'm soak to the skin

Just let me in

The audience was shocked that Ryoma would sing such a sad song. Ryom turned and caught sight of Yumiko looking at him from the side of the stage. Yumiko quickly shifted his gaze with tears in his eyes.

You can't believe what I mess I've been

I know

That your hurting

I know

I was wrong

I know

That for certain

You know 

We belong

Please 

Let me see you

Please

Open up

I beg your forgiveness

Don't let us fall

Give me one more chance!

Before we crash and burn!

The 2 tennis clubs weren't as dense as the crowd as they knew Ryoma was singing it to Yumiko. The remaining Tennis club Rikkai was wondering what was going on to make Ryoma sing this particular song.

Give me one more chance!

Before the point of no return!

I'd give everything

To make it good again.

I'd do anything 

To get out of this tailspin

Give me one more chance!

Before…

Before we crash and burn

Please, baby, don't leave me standing here,Makeup running black in a stream of tears.I think what we had, let's get it back,'Cause losing is you gonna drive me mad.

I know that you're hurting, I know I was wrong. I know that for certain, you know we belong. Please let me see you, please open up.I beg your forgiveness, don't let us fall. 

Give me one more chance,Before we crash and me one more chance,Before the point of no return.I'd give everything to make it good again,I'd do anything to get out of this me one more chance,Before, before we crash and burn.

Please, baby, baby, let me come inside (come inside).We can talk it out where it's warm and dry (warm and dry.I really need to have you look in to my eyes (ooh ooh).I want you to believe me when I apologize.

Give me one more chance,Before we crash and me one more chance,Before the point of no return.I'd give everything to make it good again,I'd do anything to get out of this me one more chance,Before, before we crash and burn.

Oooh, before we crash and burn.

By the end of the song Yumiko had tears running down his cheeks. _'Ryoma why sing such a sad song if your suppose to be happy? This song wasn't meant for me like 'that' was it?' _Yumiko tried to tell Ryoma telepathically but Yumiko knew it wouldn't work.

The 3 judges gave Ryoma 88 points for singing. Everyone booed at the judges decision but Ryoma just stepped down and headed back to the regulars where the other two teams also were.

"Good job!" They chorused.

"Thanks." Ryoma replied looking at the stage he knows only one other person that signed up for the singing.

"HIRO YUMIKO!" The judges called.

"KYAAA YUMIKO-SAMA OVER HERE!"

"YUMIKO-SAMA KAWAII"

"YUMIKO-SAMA I LOVE YOU!"

"YUMIKO-SAMA I"LL CARRY YOUR CHILD!"

Multiple people from both sex's yelled out as Hyoutei and Rikkai just exchanged looks.

When Yumiko stepped up on stage they could see why. Yumiko was pale and delicate looking prettier than any girl and even more prettier then Fuji and Yukimura.

The boys on both teams except Choutarou, Shishido, Yukimura, Sanada, and the Seigaku team all gave Yumiko cat calls.

Finally Ryoma turned around to look at the two teams.

"Yumiko-senpai is a boy." Ryoma said bluntly as the who Seigaku and Yukimura, Ohtori, Shishido, and Sanada watched their teammates go crazy after realizing what they did.

But the whole seigaku team wondered who were the two new twins besides Yumiko's brothers.

**BACK WHEN THE JUDGE CALLED YUMIKO**

"Yumiko!" Some screamed from behind Yumiko.

Yumiko wasn't surprised to see Akemi and Azemi but he was surprised to see his friends from America They were also twins Yandere the younger one which was a boy and Tsundere which was a girl.

"Tsu-Tsu, Yandere." Yumiko smiled with tears and hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumiko asked.

"Were are transferring here and we are going to help you play your song." Tsundere replied.

"You guys know the song?" Yumiko asked them both.

"I gave them the music sheet when we came here." Akemi said.

"Let's go then!" Yumiko said to them while dragging them along to the stage.

Yumiko walked up and grabbed the mics while Akemi took the piano Akemi with the drums Tsundere with the flute and Yandere with the violin.

"Here with my are my friends and brothers, Akemi will be playing the piano, Akemi with the drumcs, Tsundere with the flute, and Yandere playing the violin." Yumiko gestured to the four behind him while everyone clapped.

"Just as Echizen Ryoma dedicated his song to me, I'll return it by dedicating my song back to him." Yumiko held out a hand to gesture where Ryoma was. And Yumiko's fan gave him death glares and Hyoutei and Rikkai just watched.

"My song is Return to the sea." Yumiko stated as The four behind Yumiko started playing their instruments.

Mermaid Melody English - Return to the Sea English Version

(A/N : This is the song that inspired me to write this story. Here's the link

If you wish to listen to it, In the story I changed the song a little.)

(.com/watch?v=tf3bV1H3PSY)

All my life I believed

In a dream of a tale

Where it ends happily

But now I see that it can't and it won't

Because my

Happy ending has been written into

A fated tragedy

All my love gone to waste

Just a shell of the past

Because I know better

than to fall for things like that over again

Because I

Know that it's short lived and very breakable

Ryoma was shocked by the words Yumiko said _'What does he mean by those words?'_ He thought watching Yumiko continue singing.

The 3 tennis teams were just as confused as they didn't know what was happening. Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, and Yandere didn't know what was wrong with their friend but the only thing they could do is help Yumiko by playing music for him.

Even now, I find that I can never forget

All the songs that you play and I sang

And it echoes through my heart

Every note that I hear in my mind

Drives me mad and I find that I'm

Falling and falling apart

Ryoma's eyes widened did Yumiko know about what happened with Atobe?

I know that you had never

Meant it to be that way

And I find that I am always

Wishing that I

Could break 

The chains that hold me back

So I can maybe

Return to better days

'_I'm sorry Ryoma but I wish I could… what you did to me I don't know what to do about that anymore… But I wish you the best nonetheless…' _Yumiko thought looking at Ryoma who was looking back at Yumiko.

'_What do you mean Miko-chan? You really want to break up with me?' _Ryoma asked Yumiko telepathically while ,mentally shaking his head.

Many of the fans and judges were captured by Yumiko's sad song and felt bad for him.

But Yumiko didn't want pity he just wanted Ryoma to get it that they were over.

The 3 teams were just more confused by the words but Atobe got something

'_Anhh? What's this? It seems Ryoma and that boy up there are through…' _Atobe suddenly got a thought. _'If he and Ryoma are over… Then I can have a shot with Ryoma!'_ Atobe smirked.

Certainly,

I could tell you

That our love will always get through

There's no such thing as fate

Everything to be done

Can be changed

As long as I believe

I know that I will always

Find a way through…

Everyone thought the song ended but the music didn't stop so they didn't clap yet. A minute passes and during that minute the kind of fast beat slowly turned into a depressing tone.

Making everyone sad. Ryoma looked up at Yumiko as most regulars did shocked to find out that Yumiko was crying and had a sad smile. Not long after the regulars and the other tennis clubs noticed and soon the spectators did too.

When The song was started to slow down Yumiko walked towards the end of the stage and looked at Ryoma.

Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, Yandere Finally understood what was wrong with their brother/friend and got pissed off at Ryoma.

Yumiko quickly wiped off his tears and started singing again but with a bitter smile at Ryoma.

In the morning sun

The quiet light

When you turned your gaze

And looked at me

I felt my world

Come to an end

Be reborn again

I embraced the warmth

I felt inside

There was nothing for 

Me to deny

My hopes matured and flew away

To return to the sea

The love that we shared was true

The happiness that's inside

Rings to the sea

Like a bell

Making every moment brighter

It's a miracle we had

It causes everything

I love the most

To come true

When I was with you

As we gently kiss…

All of our wishes came

True

Yumiko finished with tears leaving the stage ignoring all the applause he was getting. Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, Yandere followed Yumiko and not along after they left Ryoma and all 3 tennis teams followed them also.

Ryoma quickly ran up to Yumiko.

"Can we talk please?" Ryoma pleaded trying to get through the human wall known as Yumiko's friends.

"No, leave now." Akemi said emotionlessly.

"Iie, Akemi it's ok we can talk." Yumiko said emotionlessly walking into the control room for the machines of the talent show.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yumiko said emotionlessly as he sat on one of the controls that was announcers.

People outside thought that there was an announcement and shushed and waited. But everyone was shocked when Ryoma was talking.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me." Ryoma try to look Yumiko is the eye. People who heard outside were confused but as for Seigaku and Ohtori and Yumiko's friend and brothers knew what was going on. Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, and Yandere leaned in closer to hear them.

"No reason." Yumiko gave a wave of his hand still not looking at Ryoma.

"Tell me!" Ryoma demanded.

"I could say the same thing for you." Yumiko replied.

"What do you mean?"

"How's when someone wakes up from a coma… Tries to find his boyfriend… but finds out he at another persons house getting screwed?" Yumiko said finally looking at Ryoma with a glare. Everyone that heard gasp and was shock. _**'RYOMA CHEATED ON YUMIKO?!?'**_

"Did I get it right?" Yumiko asked looking at the guilty expression Ryoma had.

"How'd you know?" Ryoma finally said after a while.

"Unlike you Choutarou actually visits me and told me." Yumiko stated buntly.

Ryoma didn't know what to say.

"Hmmm funny that song I made and dedicated to you fitted my life didn't it?" Yumiko said thoughtfully.

Ryoma just continued to stare at the ground.

"You made it clear that you like Atobe better then me." Yumiko said and everyone in the tennis clubs looked at him most of the seigaku players glared at him and Atobe just ignored them.

"I-I…" Ryoma started.

"Save it.. All of it is useless… After today and as of tomorrow… I'll be transferring to Rikkai." Yumiko felt his heart break at what he was saying. _'I can't even say a proper goodbye… Maybe I'm not ready… yet.' _

Yumiko looked at Ryoma who looked sad.

"You know Echizen I thought you were the one… but I suppose it was all a dream ne?" Yumiko had a sad smile.

"But I.." Ryoma started but stopped he couldn't find any words.

"That's it." Yumiko said walking outside of the room to see the 3 teams outside.

Ryoma walked outside and Yandere grabbed Ryoma by the shirt and lifted him up surprising everyone.

"Yandere let him go NOW!" Yumiko said dangerously.

"But he-" Tsundere started.

"Tsu-Tsu not now just let him go." Yumiko said turning around but noticed something shining and Azemi standing behind Ryoma.

No one knew what happened at Yumiko ran in a blur and pushed Ryoma out before everyone heard a painful groan from Yumiko with his back arched and also the sound of piercing flesh.

Everyone looked to where the sound came from and saw Yumiko in pain. Akemi, Azemi, Yandere, Tsundere gasped shocked and some other regulars cover their mouths with their hands others just stood wide eyed at the scene.

Ryoma who finally got up from the floor and looked at Yumiko's pain filled face before seeing the knife stabbed into Yumiko's back.

"Yumiko… Doushite?" Ryoma whispered.

(A/N : Ah… I know I'm a bad person… When will the pain ever end for Yumiko?)

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THAT FASTER I WILL POST CHAPTER 9!! THANK YOU!!**


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP**

Ryoma who finally got up from the floor and looked at Yumiko's pain filled face before seeing the knife stabbed into Yumiko's back.

"Yumiko… Doushite?" Ryoma whispered.

After the shock wore off Azemi looked horrified at Yumiko.

"Azemi why?" Yumiko said sadly ignoring the searing pain.

Azemi couldn't find the words and blinked.

"Azemi… why?" Yumiko said starting to have tears in his eyes.

"He's not worth it why did you sacrifice yourself for him?" Azemi said pointing a finger at Ryoma.

"Your wrong… To me he means everything." Yumiko said wiping away his tears.

"Yumiko…" Akemi whispered.

"Yumiko we have to get you to a hospital!" Tsundere cried.

"Iie, first you 4 stop messing with him." Yumiko pointed at Tsundere, Yandere, Akemi, and Azemi.

They just nodded in return to which Yumiko smiled.

"Let's go." Yumiko said leaving with the rest.

The 3 teams just looked at each other still shocked.

"Yumiko!!" The 4 cried.

The tennis group turned their head's wide-eye at the scene where Yumiko was lying on the ground with his head on a rock bleeding.

Azemi quickly picked Yumiko up avoid touching the knife and he ran down the street with the other 3 tailing him.

"We should follow." Fuji said opening his eyes as the regulars followed him.

The Seigaku members left leaving Hyoutei and Rikkai just standing there.

**10 MINUTES LATER - HOSPITAL**

Azemi had just rushed Yumiko into the emergency room where they took Yumiko to have surgery done and now they are waiting in the waiting room with the rest of the Seigaku regulars were.

"This is all your fault." Azemi spat dangerously at Ryoma.

"Stop this." Akemi stated glaring at Azemi.

"But he-" Azemi started.

"Yumiko doesn't want it." Was all Akemi said.

Ryoma blinked back tears.

"It's not my fault." He muttered.

"If it's not your fault then who's is it?" Tsundere glared at Ryoma.

"I wasn't willing." Ryoma said softly.

"Ochibi were you raped by Atobe?" Eiji asked mad.

"Yes… he drugged me." Ryoma cried into his hands.

Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, and Yandere softened towards him after hearing the truth.

"Why didn't you tell Yumiko?" Yandere asked.

"Because he's been avoiding me and not talking to me." Ryoma continued to sob quietly.

"Well fix this after he gets out." Fuji hugged Ryoma.

They waited patiently for the news of Yumiko. After waiting what seemingly to be days (actually like 4 hours) the same doctor came out and walked towards them.

"Ah, I presume you're here for Hiro-kun again." The doctor asked Azemi and Akemi who both nodded.

"Well Hiro-kun was lucky that you guys made it in time, any more loss of blood and he might not have made it." The doctor said gaining a collective sigh of relief from the group.

"But he's not out of the woods yet." The doctor said gaining anxious looks from the group.

"He's highly unstable right now. Did he have any emotional turmoil before the accident?" The doctor asked and Akemi nodded.

"Well Hiro-kun's emotions are causing him to be unstable sometimes he fights but sometimes the emotions make Hiro-kun stop fighting and his heart beat drops it's not a good thing especially with him at his unstable state." The doctor said getting worried looks.

"I'm sorry to say this but he might not make it through the night." The doctor said before turning around to leave.

"You may visit him now he's in room 265." The doctor continued walking away.

They quickly rushed to room 265 and walked in.

The room was white almost everything was. Yumiko almost blended in with the white sheets and bed if it had not been for his hair and the tubes running through Yumiko. Yumiko was lying down on his front to prevent getting his wound opened.

The group just moved near Yumiko's bed no one said a word as they watched Yumiko. Finally getting late the group decided to come back first thing in the morning.

**THE NEXT DAY - HOSPITAL 9:00 A.M.**

The group returned to the room where Yumiko was and watched him sleep no one knew what to say but deep down everyone felt relieved that Yumiko made it through the night. After 30 minutes of being there Yumiko's eyes fluttered open. Everyone (except Ryoma who had went to the bathroom not long ago.) watched Yumiko anxiously as his eyes were directed up at the ceiling moving left to right before moving back to left then in the middle.

"Yumiko…" Akemi whispered happily.

Yumiko sat up clutching his head groaning in pain receiving nervous looks from the group.

Yumiko turned to looked at four people.

"Tsu-Tsu, Yandere, Akemi, Azemi." Yumiko eyed the four the said four went up and hugged Yumiko one at a time paying extra attention not to touch Yumiko's wound.

When they let Yumiko go Yumiko turned to the rest of the group with a confused look.

"Azemi who are they?" Yumiko pointed a finger towards the group with a questioning gaze. The regulars gasped except Tezuka and Inui who looked surprised. Yumiko didn't remember them?

"Yumiko-chan do you remember me?" Eiji said with tears in his eyes.

"Iie, can't say I do." Yumiko stated after a while of trying to think of his name.

"Nya! Oishi he doesn't remember me!" Eiji wailed to his partner when Yumiko suddenly snapped his head at Eiji with wide eyes.

"Kikumaru Eiji!" Yumiko stated to which all the regulars snapped their heads to Yumiko's direction along with the other 4.

"You remember me?" Eiji sniffled looking at Yumiko.

"Yup!" Yumiko had a smile on his face.

"But how did he remember?" Inui asked confused.

"When Eiji said 'Nya' I just sort of remembered everything about him." Yumiko gave a shrug.

"As for the rest of you I can't seem to remember." Yumiko tapped his chin with his index finger.

"What about me?" Fuji stepped up with his ever smiling face.

"Iie, nothing." Yumiko tried remembering but just couldn't.

"Saa…" Fuji said opening his eyes.

"Fuji Syuusuke!" Yumiko exclaimed surprising everyone.

"Did I get it right?" Yumiko asked Fuji.

"Saa, you did but how?" Fuji asked with his eyes still opened at Yumiko.

"Like with Eiji when you said 'Saa' I just remembered." Yumiko gave them a sideways glance.

"Try saying some things that you guys always repeat maybe he will remember you!" Akemi said to the group.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka was first to speak.

"Ahh! You're the stoic ice block! Eto… Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Yumiko exclaimed while Tezuka ignored the comment about him.

Fuji handed Kawamura a racket.

"O-GREATO! BURNING!" Kawamura waved the Racket wildly making the group step away from him.

"The shy boy!! … Kawamura Takashi!" Yumiko looked at Kawamura who nodded and Fuji took the racket from him.

"Iie Data." Inui muttered but Yumiko heard him.

"Ahh Data freak! Inui Sadaharu!" Yumiko pointed a finger at Inui who looking offended.

"Yumiko that's not nice." Oishi tried.

"Oh you're the mother hen with the egg head! Oishi Shuichiro" Yumiko said to a blushing Oishi while the others laughed and Tezuka gave a really teeny tiny smile no one that no one saw.

"I like burgers!" Momo exclaimed when Yumiko looked at him.

"Sorry can't remember you." Yumiko replied.

"What?" Momo yelled.

"Quiet down peach butt! Fshhh." Kaidoh hissed.

"Kaidoh Kaoru!" Yumiko pointed at Kaidoh who turned to look at Yumiko with a nod.

"What! You remembered mamushi first and not me!" Momo said feeling hurt.

"Momoshiro Takaeshi!" Yumiko suddenly rememberd.

"Yay he remembered!" Momo said pumping his fists into the air.

Just then Ryoma walked in through the door who was shocked to see Yumiko awake.

"Oh hello young man are you lost?" Yumiko asked a confused Ryoma.

Everyone just looked at Ryoma who gave them a confused look.

"Yumiko doesn't seem to remember any of us but he did after we each said some of the things we always did." Inui said to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked back at Yumiko and decided why not give it a try.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said to Yumiko who just tilted his head to the side in a cute way.

"Iie nothing." Yumiko said bluntly making Ryoma feel hurt and the regulars shocked. _'How could it have not worked?!? that's basically Ryoma's catch phrase!' _They shouted in their heads mentally.

"Echizen try smirking!" Momo said and Ryoma sighed before giving one of his famous smirks to Yumiko.

"Still nothing." Yumiko deadpanned.

The regulars all had their jaws dropped they couldn't believe that the smirk Ryoma gave didn't bring back Yumiko's memories about him.

"I don't get it but when I look at you something painful happens here." Yumiko tapped his chest where his heart is.

"That might explain it." Inui muttered to which everyone looked at him.

"Yumiko's emotions must be blocking Yumiko's memories of Echizen, it seems that Yumiko's emotions are trying to protect Yumiko from the pain by forgetting those memories." Inui concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Yumiko asked with a frown.

"Do I know him?" Yumiko continued.

"Yes, he was your boyfriend nya!" Eiji bounced over to Ryoma.

"Boyfriend?" Yumiko muttered shocked giving his brothers a questioning look Akemi and Azemi both just nodded.

"It seems he really doesn't remember." Tezuka muttered.

"I'm sorry um… sorry don't know your name but I'm sorry if I was your boyfriend. It feels right but it hurts so… I'm confused." Yumiko didn't understand what was going on.

Ryoma had silent tears running down his face when the doctor came in. With two people causing Yumiko to gasp along with Akemi and Azemi.

"Good thing! Hiro-kun I contacted your parents and they came!" The doctor said happily while Azemi and Akemi just glared at their parents and Yumiko tilted his head and they regulars just stood where they were along with Yandere and Tsundere.

"How have you been Yumiko." Yumiko's father Sonato said with no emotions.

Yumiko giggled.

"I've been fine and who might you two be?" Yumiko giggled at the emotionless face Sonato had.

"I'm your mother Hiro Shimato." The black haired women said with a look in her eye.

"I'm your father Hiro Sonato." The blonde hair man said also with a look in his eye.

"What are you two doing here?" Yumiko asked out.

The others were interested to. The doctor stepped out of the room with a smile.

"We are here to take you back to America for you marriage." Yumiko's mother voice was void of emotions.

Everyone looked shocked.

"I don't have a fiancé though." Yumiko tilted his head cutely with a confused look.

Sonato raised a brow, "Are you sure Yumiko? Are you sure you just didn't forget your fiancé like you forgot us?" Sonato faked a hurt voice.

"I'm engaged?" Yumiko furrowed his brows trying to remember.

"Yes you are!" Yumiko's mother had a fake happy voice but not one new except Tsundere, Yandere, Azemi, and Akemi who looking angry at the couple.

The regulars were shocked at the new information and especially Ryoma.

"Your lying! Yumiko is not engaged!" Akemi shouted at them.

"My my Akemi its not nice to shout at your parents." Shimato sneered at Akemi.

"So Yumiko your coming back to America with us as soon as your better." Sonato said before turning to leave with his wife both sporting evil grins.

When they both left everyone just looked at Yumiko.

"I'm getting married?" Yumiko giggled.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Azemi insisted.

"But it seems funny!" Yumiko pouted quite cutely.

Akemi and Azemi just sighed.

The regulars looked at Ryoma with sympathy and Ryoma was crying silently looking at Yumiko.

"Wedding… hmm I don't want to get married! Do I have to onii-san!" Yumiko pouted.

"No you don't!" Azemi and Akemi said in unison and smiled.

Ryoma gave a smile too he still had a chance to fix this.

'_Don't get married!! Please remember me!" _Ryoma pleaded in his mind.

"_Marriage? hmm… that doesn't sound so bad.' _Yumiko giggles at the thought.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! SO PEASE REVIEW AND I'll POST CHAPTER 10. **

**CHAPTER 10 - YUMIKO GETS MARRIED? WHAT WILL RYOMA AND THE REGULARS DO? WILL THEY STOP THE WEDDING OR LET YUMIKO GET MARRIED TO SOME UNKNOWN STRANGER!!! **

**STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEISHUN GAKUEN TENNIS PRACTICE AFTER SCHOOL**

It was the first day the Yumiko came back to school after being admitted to the hospital. Throughout the whole day every gave Yumiko get well stuff and welcome back presents, Yumiko just smiled at them and continued on. When tennis practice started the first, second, and third years were gathered around while the regulars were huddled up in court A along with Yumiko.

"Ne, Eiji what do you think about the marriage thing?" Yumiko questioned the red head.

"I don't think you should get married nya!" Eiji said loud enough to get all the regulars attention.

"But the thought seems fun." Yumiko giggled earning some weird glances from the others.

"Saa Yumiko-chan, Eiji is right I don't think you should get married yet." Fuji had his eyes opened now looking at Yumiko.

"Hm…? Why nots?" Yumiko said childishly.

"You too young!" Kawamura cried to which some regulars nodded.

"Hah…? Well… Hmm your right!" Yumiko smiled at them to their relief.

"That's good." Ryoma sighed.

"But I don't have a say in this, my parents are getting me engaged." Yumiko giggles smiling with his eyes closed and hand over his mouth.

"What?!?" The regulars minus Tezuka and Inui shouted.

"It's just as I've said." Yumiko replied with a shrug.

"But Yumiko-senpai." Kaidoh said looking at Yumiko with a look Yumiko couldn't define was that… worry…?

"The marriage thing is funny we are gonna have a fake little wedding to ensure our wedding." Yumiko giggled as all the regulars just gaped at Yumiko.

"Hmm…?" Yumiko gave them a confused look as Ryoma walked away from the group to go sit on a bench. _'Yumiko can't possibly want to get married can he?'_ Ryoma thought sitting down before plugging his earphones from his ipod into his ear.

As the music started Ryoma waited before starting to sing just as the regulars were walking his way.

**MERMAID MELODY Kibou no Kane Oto - Love Goes On**

Why do you wish the dream leave your mind? 

Even in a decolace land, flowers will bloom. 

The wind of the seven colors,

the sky of the seven colors,

you can find a hope anywhere in this world.

You had a wrong dream, 

you wandered in the search of the love and clue to the mystery of your memory,

you suffered from the cold loneliness stuck in your heart.

Rest your pure white wings and sleep in grace. 

You were born because you wished to live,

Yumiko didn't know what to think of the words as he felt a painful tug at his heart but he just ignored it and continue to listen to the sad melody.

Now!

The sound of the bell of hope, 

sing the last song,

now..this world is not only for the strong,

listen to my love, 

to this song!The beautiful heart which is deep and fragile is hidden deep in your black eyes.

Your dream was shattered in the sky and your tears were shed.

You need not vanish all of your sorrow. 

Finish the wrong dream, 

forget everything and sleep like an innocent child. 

When a new dream is born in your heart, 

you can be free.

I want to show you this pure while heart. 

Look straight in my heart,

the truth is so tender miracle,

you'll see.

Believe in our hearts and give me the first kiss.

The heartbeat of the moment we felt something, 

Listen to my heart, in your your pure white wings and sleep in grace,

you were born because you wished to live, now! 

The sound of the bell of hope, 

sing the last song, 

Now! This world is not only for the strong, 

Listen to my love, to this songThe world has started from the love,

it attracts everything and makes a big ring of love,

you will make a mistake, 

be hurt,

fight and shed tears, 

still it won't be the end,

your love for someone else. 

When Ryoma was finished with the song he had tears in his eyes. The regulars didn't know what to do since Ryoma never cries but ever since Yumiko and him got together he seemed to be doing that alot. Yumiko just blinked and blinked some more trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

Tezuka finally just ordered everyone to get back to practice. At the end of practice all regulars were walking towards the gate where they saw a while limo with the Atobe crest on it.

Atobe was waiting impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Ahh! Ore-sama's prince." Atobe walked elegantly towards Ryoma who glared daggers at him while Yumiko felt a painful tug at his heart twice as strong as before, clutching his chest in pain Yumiko turns to walk away without any regulars noticing him or his falling tears.

"I'm not your prince and what do you want Monkey King." Ryoma spat out.

"That's no way to talk to Ore-sama but for you Ore-sama will excuse you this time." Atobe said extending his hand to Yumiko.

Ryoma scoffed and knocked Atobe's hand away.

"I love Miko-chan and not you!" Ryoma declared to Atobe who glared but smirked after noticing Yumiko was no where insight.

"Ore-sama will come back for you." Atobe smirked leaving in his limo, when Atobe left Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to look at the other regulars.

Ryoma panicked when he noticed Yumiko wasn't there. The regulars were equally panicked when they noticed Yumiko was gone except Tezuka and Inui who hid their surprise well.

"Oh my god what if Miko-chan collapsed!" Panic flickerd through Ryoma's golden eyes.

"That could happen." Inui muttered.

"Oh no what if he's sick?, what if he's hurt?, why did he leave?" Oishi was in full panic mode along with his mother hen mode with worry written all over his face.

"Nya! Yumiko will be fine won't he?" Eiji tried to calm down but he was too panicked.

"Saa… we should look for him." Fuji told them which way to go with who and they split up to look for Yumiko.

**WHEN YUMIKO LEFT THE GROUP**

'_What is this feeling?!'_ Yumiko thought while he was walking down the sidewalk.

'_Every time I see him my heart aches… why did I feel bitter when he was with the arrogant bastard?'_ Many thoughts were swimming around Yumiko's head. Yumiko was walking aimlessly around until he reached a music shop.

Yumiko smiled as a thought came back to him.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Let's go inside!" Yumiko dragged a shorter boy into a music shop._

"_Che! Why do I have to go Miko-chan?" The younger boy whined._

"_I thought you loved music?" Yumiko questioned the shorter boy who just nodded._

"_Then let's go in and check it out." Yumiko smiled to the boy who blushed and nodded._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

'_Who was that? How come I get the feeling I know him from somewhere here.'_ Yumiko questioned before continuing to walk not going in the music shop.

Yumiko walked around with his head swimming with thoughts he was too drowned out in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed he was in the park. Sitting down Yumiko just stared at the floor.

Yumiko didn't notice a person watching him as he began to sing.

**MERMAID MELODY - TSUBASA WO DAITE - ACCEPT MY WINGS**

The sky far away from here is illuminated. 

I fly forth, aiming towards that light, but 

The cold rain soaks my wings 

and I'm alone again today. 

Like the ripples on water, my distant 

memories within my heart are wavering. 

Right now, I just want to quietly sleep 

in a translucent wind embraced in wings. 

I'm looking for the whereabouts of the destiny I was entrusted with. 

A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down. 

Someday, surely, I'll reach 

the place that will be able to heal my lonesome heart. 

My eyes reflect that place before me as I stare upwards into the sky. 

I've gathered the fragments of my sadness. 

Eternity is so endless and suffocating. 

So much that it sounds like something someone would long for. 

My dream is but a mirage. But now, somewhere 

it's secretly and transiently blooming. 

Yumiko didn't understand what was wrong he felt so lonely right now especially after that scene at school with Atobe. _'Atobe… why does that name seem familiar…' _Yumiko thought. SNAP! '_Didn't the guy I love cheat on me with him…? But if that is true then Echizen is… my… boyfriend? But he…' _Yumiko didn't want to finish his thoughts as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Hey miss are you alright?" Someone asked from behind Yumiko. Yumiko turned around his black eyes met a pair of blue eyes.

"Iie, I'm fine." Yumiko stared into the blue eyes.

"My name is Hisoka Haruka." Haruka extended a hand to Yumiko which Yumiko took and shook.

"Hiro Yumiko." Yumiko stated.

"Such a nice name miss." Yumiko mentally slapped himself on the head.

"I'm sorry… I'm a boy." Yumiko gave the guy a weird look.

"Oh my bad!" Haruka apologized to Yumiko.

"Iie, it's fine." Yumiko said to Haruka.

"Why'd you sing that sad song?" Haruka asked.

"I just feel sad…" Yumiko closed his eyes and the bad memories flooded back into his head. Yumiko was too deep in thought that it took him a while to figure out that there was something soft and warm on his lips.

Wide-eyed Yumiko pushed Haruka off him.

"What are you doing!" Yumiko half shouted with venom and half pissed.

"You just looked so beautiful." Haruka replied with a blushing but wincing at the tone Yumiko used.

Yumiko blushed at the compliment. _'That kiss was kind of nice' _Yumiko blushed at the thought and absent-mindedly touched his lips with his hands.

"I got to go." Yumiko ran away leaving the man dazed.

**LATER THAT DAY - YUMIKO'S PRE-WEDDING PARTY**

Yumiko, Akemi, Azemi, Yandere, Tsundere, along with Yumiko's parents were gathered in their house waiting for the future husband of Yumiko to show up. Yumiko had invited all the regulars and they all came. Some of them were eating and some were talking but they were all close to Yumiko.

Yumiko was just listening to his ipod ignoring everything around him he did not want to be disturbed in his thoughts. When someone walked onto the stage Yumiko finally took the ipod out of his ear.

Yumiko gasp and that gasp didn't go unnoticed by the regulars and the 2 pairs of twins. That Hisoka Haruka! Yumiko was gonna be married to him? Yumiko didn't no what to think about that.

"Yumiko-senpai." Ryoma called Yumiko out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Yumiko gave Ryoma a smile to which Ryoma just blushed.

"It's not what you think it was Atobe drugged me." Ryoma explained to Yumiko who just looked at him funny.

"Then that means…"

"I didn't cheat on you Miko-chan." Tears threatened to spill from Ryoma's eyes as he tried to blink them back. Ryoma leaned down and gave Yumiko a kiss on his lips. Yumiko melted into the kiss and remembered everything about Ryoma and him. Good thing the regulars were blocking them from other peoples eyes.

As they broke apart Yumiko looked into Ryoma's almost golden eyes.

"Ryo-chan…"

"Miko-chan."

"I dedicate this song to Yumiko my future husband." The person on stage announced on stage and all the regulars including Yumiko snapped their heads toward the stage.

It was Hisoka Haruka. When Haruka first saw Yumiko he fell for Yumiko, but he couldn't help Yumiko when Yumiko was sad because he didn't know what was wrong he just knew he could bear to see Yumiko's sad face.

So he just thought of a song to sing.

**MERMAID MELODY - BIRTH OF LOVE**

Love and dreams will become one 

Because I'll turn the sad "now" into stardust for you, 

Believe in yourself.. 

Hold pride to the fact that you were born. 

Don"t cloud up the strongly shining, angelic gaze towards you. 

For the sake of this dream, if you 

can lend me your strength, I want to be born. 

I want to become love.. 

I"m always gazing at you from your side. 

Don"t fear journeys. You can go forth in them with your blinding 

courage.. In order to light up the dark galaxy, 

I'll pass the meaning of the bourne light of life to you. For the sake of love, if you 

use that power, then even the map written out for you in the future 

can be changed. For the sake of this dream, if you 

can end everything, I want to be born. 

I want to become love.. 

Yumiko couldn't understand what Haruka meant by those words.

"I will cherish you Yumiko." Haruka voiced out into the microphone.

"And now do you want to say anything Yumiko?" Haruka asked pointing the mic to where Yumiko was. Yumiko stood up and walked to the stage and took the mic from Haruka.

"I have my own song to sing when I first woke up from my coma not long ago I thought of this song to sing." Yumiko declared and got ready to sing.

**MERMAID MELODY - BEAUTIFUL WISH**

I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice. 

Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle 

I dreamt. Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice. 

From a crying heart, love can't be born. 

Only sadness overflows. From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea, 

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light. 

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset 

the tears of the world sleep. Was the world being born what called me...? 

At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice. 

No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in... From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea, 

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness. 

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow 

my wishes broke through. Some day, the source of all fights and sadness 

will all vanish. That day will come. 

I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea... 

Someone sweetly spoke out my name. 

So they would know of my wish. From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea, 

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light. 

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset 

the tears of the world sleep. 

Yumiko looked at Ryoma to find Ryoma looking back at him. '_I hope you know I sang this song for you Ryo-chan.' _Yumiko thought.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept the marriage with Haruka." Yumiko declared out into the mic shocking his parents and the regulars along with the 4 twins and others that attended.

Yumiko walked off stage and joined Ryoma and the regulars.

Shimato came and dragged Yumiko to a secluded place in the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you Yumiko!" Shimato gave him a death glare.

"I know you only want me to marry him for you companies purpose but I won't take it I have someone else I love!" Yumiko gave his mother a death glare.

"You sniveling bastard…" Shimato thought for a while.

"We will settle this in a tennis match." Shimato smirked at Yumiko.

"What?" Yumiko asked stunned.

"I will devise a group of people and so will you no age limit whoever's team wins will decide, you win you don't have to marry Haruka, you lose you marry him." Shimato smirk evilly.

"And if I refuse." Yumiko glared at Shimato.

"Oh you won't, because I have Skyler in my hands." Shimato smirked at Yumiko's wide-eyed expression.

"You bitch!" Yumiko growled.

"So you will accept the challenge." Shimato walked away with a evil laugh.

Yumiko walked back to the group and they left without another word. Ryoma suggested they go to his house to talk and the regulars along with the twins agreed.

**RYOMA'S ROOM**

"Miko-chan what did you mother talk to you about?" Ryoma asked taking Yumiko's hand in his while they both sat on the couch and the others around the living room with Rinko, Nanjiroh, and Nanako.

Yumiko had tears in his eyes and looked at Tsundere, Akemi, Azemi, and Yandere.

"She has Sky." Yumiko told them crying as the said 4 gasped and the others were confused. '_Sky?'_ They thought.

"What does she want with him?" Tsundere muttered outraged trying to control her anger.

"She wants to have a match." Yumiko said.

"Nya? A match?" Eiji asked looking at Oishi.

"Yes, a tennis match… I will have to make a team, If I lose I have to marry Haruka… If I win I'm free from them." Yumiko cried and help Ryoma's hand tight with his own.

"Why can't you just reject the match?" Fuji asked eyeing a crying Yumiko.

"Because they have Sky." Yumiko sobbed.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 11!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was and I admit I was laaaaaazy… sooo I'm sorry.

Right… back to toturing Yumiko… I think you all will be surprised at what I do to Yumiko and Ryoma but I'm sorry this is just kinda fun especially when I can see it in my head like a theater! But it's not the same if I write the story unless you have a good imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew what to do when Yumiko continued to cry. So Rinko when to the kitchen and got Yumiko some tea while Ryoma patted Yumiko on the back.

"Thanks." Yumiko gave a small smile and accepted the cup.

"Your welcome." Rinko replied going back to her seat.

"So Yumiko what or who is Sky?" Inui asked getting his notebook ready to write somethings down.

Yumiko didn't answer him all he did was play with the cup in his hands so Akemi decided to answer for him.

"He's a adopted brother of ours, we treat him like one of the family but ever since out parents out about our orientation we haven't been able to see him anymore…" Akemi whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How old is he?" Fuji asked and some of the regulars were also curious.

"He is 6 this November." Azemi said with a small sad smile.

"Yumiko is the closest out of all of us that he trusts, not that he doesn't trust us he's just more close to Yumiko." Akemi gave Yumiko a smile.

"So what are you going to do about the tennis match?" Oishi asked concern.

"I haven't really thought about it… I mean I haven't been playing tennis for a while now until Eiji told me to join the tennis club…" Yumiko trailed off as everyone looked at Eiji who gave a sheepish smile.

"Yumiko why did you stop playing tennis?" Inui asked and suddenly all the regulars were also interested.

"Well all the opponents that I ever faced weren't much of a match and they were all scared to play me again so I didn't really have anyone to play against." Yumiko said after thinking for a while.

"You must have been real good." Kawamura complemented shyly.

"Oh he was real good." Tsundere laughed.

"He has a nickname for his style of tennis." Yandere smirked.

"I do?" "He does?" Everyone asked except the 2 pairs of twins.

"People back from America named his play style the deadly gracefulness." Yandere stated.

"Why did they name is such a thing?" Momo asked confused.

"You won't know until you actually see Yumiko play seriously." Yandere said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Tsundere agreed.

"Care to explain what you mean?" Inui asked as ears perked up for their answers.

"Well, when Yumiko plays serious tennis he plays really gracefully but also his tactics are real scary." Akemi smirked at his little brother who didn't get what he meant.

"Yeah you remember that one time Yumiko served the shot? The guy wet his pants!" Tsundere recalled and laughed with the other 3.

"What was the shot called again?" Yandere asked.

"I think it was called the aurora shot, it was beautiful too! The ball was wet since it got wet somehow but Yumiko still used it, when he hit is so fast the water drops that came off the ball shined in the light changing colors making it look pretty." Azemi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it was a pretty sight but not for Yumiko's opponent." They giggled.

The only thought that went through the regulars head was 'Deadly gracefulness?'.

"So who will be playing with you on your team?" Tezuka asked Yumiko who looked thoughtful.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." Yumiko said determinedly.

"Nya! We'll help ne ne Oishi!" Eiji jumped up.

"Yeah." Oishi said while the others agreed.

"Thanks." Yumiko said gratefully.

"I think it would be good to put Oishi and Eiji in doubles 2." Yumiko said thoughtfully and they both nodded.

"Akemi, Azemi doubles 1." The said two nodded.

"Tezuka would you mind being in singles 3?" Tezuka just nodded.

"Ryo-chan be singles 2?" Yumiko gave Ryoma and question gaze and Ryom in return gave a short nod.

"I'll be singles 1." Yumiko finished and they all nodded.

"Now then what do we do now?" Inui asked Yumiko.

"Train I suppose the match is in a week." Yumiko said thoughtfully and the others that were participating nodded.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry I'm too lazy to write more for this chapter and I felt kind of sad that no one reviewed chapter 10. So yeah I'll try to post chapter 12 faster.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week from last time and now all the regulars along with Yumiko, Akemi, Azemi, Yandere, Tsundere, along with Echizen's parents were gathered in front of the giant park they would be playing in. (Author's note : It's like that place where they have all their matches during the competition.

"Well I suppose we should go in." Yumiko said leading them in towards the court that they would be playing.

Upon arriving there Yumiko twitched but no one seemed to notice. Why did Yumiko twitch? Simple. His so called "Mother" decided to make the match public which was why there was so much people around the court waiting for the match to start.

Fuji who finally noticed Yumiko twitching spoke up. "Ne, Yumiko-chan you alright?" Fuji asked with concern in his voice. And Ryoma was one not to show emotion but for his cat, Karupin and Yumiko he would make an exception. He asked Yumiko if he was alright and Yumiko replied that he's fine just that his mother annoyed him to which all the regulars agreed.

Walking almost near the court Yumiko saw his mother from the corner of his eye but that wasn't what made him narrow his eyes. It was the sight of his mother grabbing onto a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a desperate look on his face trying to get the tight grip off his wrist.

Yumiko quickly stormed over there leaving everyone confused but they soon followed Yumiko to where his mother and the small boy were.

"Shimato! What are you doing to him!" Yumiko glared at his "mother" while trying to get the boy from him. When Yumiko finally got the boy away from his mother he held the boy protectively and glared at Shimato before looking the boy over to search for any injuries.

"Did she do anything to you sky?" Yumiko asked with concern looking at a hyper little boy who shook his head while smiling at Yumiko.

(Author's note : Oh yeah! I made a mistake during last chapter Sky isn't 6 he's 3. My bad. Oh yeah his full name is Skyler.)

Shimato just huffed and looked away.

"I'm warning you, if you hurt him you'll regret it." Yumiko said rage clear in his voice.

"Hmph, I'll make another deal with you, If you win you can keep him, and if you lose you have to marry Haruka and SEVER all ties with this group of people and never contact them again." Shimato made a disgusted face at the regulars and everyone else while gesturing them with her hand.

"I accept." Yumiko said without hesitation earning some worried glances from the regulars.

Yumiko took Skyler's little hand in his own and walked back over to his side of the court with the others following them.

The group looked at the small little boy with a curious and interested look with the two pairs of twin's smiled at the sight of their holding hands.

When they finally got back on their side Oishi asked Yumiko a question.

"Yumiko why did you agree to those terms?" Oishi asked with a curious expression as many of the people in the group wondered about the answer too.

"Because I love Sky and I'm not leaving him with that (Yumiko covers Skylers ears) bitch." Yumiko said while taking his hands off Skylers ears and Skyler just looked up at Yumiko curiously before tilting his head to the side and smiling with his eyes closed making him seem like a certain tensai they all know…

"If you don't mind Oishi, Kikumaru go warm up and Yandere, Ysundere help them will you?" Yumiko asked looking at them.

"Sure." The four replied simultaneously.

Ryoma sat down next to Yumiko who was sitting on the coaches bench with Skyler in his lap.

"Something wrong Ryo-chan?" Yumiko asked looking at Ryoma.

"Iie, betsuni." Ryoma replied looking at the ground. 'How can he say he would severe all ties without without thought.' Ryoma thought sadly as he started to feel a little insecure.

Yumiko looked hard at Ryoma trying to figure him out while Ryoma felt uncomfortable with Yumiko's gaze on him.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Yumiko said.

"For what?" Ryoma replied/asked.

"For agreeing to her bet without asking you but Skyler means a lot to me." Yumiko said looking lovingly and smiling at the small innocent boy sleeping in his lap.

Ryoma just watched and nodded in understanding.

"Ryoma don't feel insecure, you know I love you." Yumiko said giving Ryoma a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back to see Ryoma's blushing face.

"Usu." Ryoma replied still blushing looking at the ground '_That's right Yumiko's feeling will never change for me.'_ Ryoma thought with a smile sneaking a glance at Yumiko.

Not long after that the golden pair and the twins came back to the group.

"The match is going to start in 5 minutes." Yumiko told them all while running a hand through Skyler's hair.

Everyone just nodded in acknowledgement waiting patiently for the match to begin.

"The match will now start!" The referee announced as everyone around Yumiko turned to look at Shimato's side where they team just arrived.

Yumiko paid them no attention while he just looked straight as the referee called both team players for doubles 2 to go in.

"Oishi, Kikumaru Vs. Itsukei, Meni." The referee said as the said people walked up to the court.

(Author's note : I'm not really good with the tennis scene's so I might skip a lot of it! Don't sue me for not putting action in there o.o).

"Oishi to serve!" The referee announced at Oishi stood at the base line waiting for Kikumaru's signal before serving. After serving Oishi got into position as did Kikumaru.

Blah blah blah….?

"Game set and match Oishi, Kikumaru wins." The referee announced to the group's relief and the dismay of Shimato who frowned and was currently yelling at the two who lost.

"Suck it up bitch." Yumiko smiled over to where Shimato was and she snapped her head towards his direction in less the a second after the insult while everyone gasped at Yumiko for cursing at his mother.

"Why you little…" Shimato growled out through gritted teeth as her husband held her back. Shimato bit her lip in fustration between wanting to throw her husband's hand off her shoulder and punching Yumiko and making him pay for the insult or listen to her husband and sit down. Finally Shimato sighed and sat down glaring at Yumiko who smiled smugly back at her.

'_Oh I'll get you watch yourself Yumiko.' _Shimato smirked inwardly.

"Good job!" Yumiko and the others cheered as the golden pair came back to join them they were exhausted after their match while Yumiko handed them both a water bottle with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Yumiko said to the both.

"Iie! We wanted to help nya! Ne ne Oishi!" Kikumaru said energetically to Yumiko who smiled at the red headed acrobat.

"Yea we just wanted to help Yumiko you are our friend after all." Oishi said with a kind smile to which Yumiko returned.

"Akemi, Azemi." Yumiko called out and turned around looking at them.

"You guys ready?" Yumiko asked them while they just nodded.

"Ok go!"

"Usu!" They replied in unison.

The twins walked into the court awaiting their opponents on the other side.

(Author's note : I'm lazy and bad as you know so I'm going to skip this part about the match too. Gomenasai! :3)

"Game set and match Kino, Gakoni pair wins!" The referee announced as Shimato smirked smugly at Yumiko who ignored her and told his brothers that they did a good job.

"Thanks Yumiko." They said yet that didn't lift their spirits they lost the match and tied up the score they looked at Yumiko and a sleeping Skyler with sad eyes this could be their only chance to rescue Skyler from that evil witch.

"Don't worry about it!" Yumiko insisted them where they finally listened to Yumiko and stop moping there were more chances.

"Tezuka, are you ready?" Yumiko asked looking at Tezuka who's face did not falter as he nodded.

"Aa." He said in a monotone voice.

'_As expected of the captain.' _Yumiko gave a nod looking at Tezuka with admiring eyes while Tezuka got in the courts awaiting for his opponent.

"Tezuka Vs. Anaito." The referee announced a moment later.

(Yadda yadda yadda) (COUGH - My bad I'm bad with tennis scences as I've said before.)

"Game set and match Tezuka!" The referee announced as everyone clapped while Shimato snarled under her breath. When Tezuka came back to the group Fuji gave Tezuka a light peck on the cheek while Tezuka flushed a crimson red while his teammates laughed at their captains embarrassment. After fighting off the blush Tezuka held Fuji's hand with his and stood by him while everyone just smiled at the couple. Fuji had his smiling mask intact but secretly inside he felt happy that Tezuka let him give him a public display of affection as Tezuka normally didn't allow.

"Ryo-chan your up!" Yumiko said proudly at his now blushing boyfriend. Ryoma pulled his cap down to cover his eyes as he had a small smile gracing his lips as he went on the court. '_I'll try my best for you Yumiko-chan.'_ Ryoma thought determined not to lose.

"Echizen Vs. Hamashiro." The referee announced as Yumiko, Akemi, and Azemi snapped their heads to the direction of Ryoma's opponent only to have their fear confirmed.

"Yumiko isn't that-" Akemi whispered to Yumiko only to have Yumiko cut him off.

"I know. If anything bad happens I'll stop it." Yumiko assured the twins.

_Flash Back_

_Yumiko and the twins had been walking home from school one day while passing a pubic park near their school. As they were passing they noticed someone bullying a little kid._

"_We should help." Yumiko said to the twins as they made their way over towards the bullying who was holding a tennis racket in one hand and a ball in another. Yumiko was about to say something to the bully but was interrupted as another kid faced the bully._

"_Hey! If your so tough why don't you pick on guys your own size." The kid said to the bully who was the same size as him._

"_Get lost you idiot." The bully said angrily._

"_No!" The boy stood firm in his place glaring at the bully not backing down as he made a motion for the smaller kid that were being bullied to get behind him._

"_I see you place tennis." The bully said quirking up an eyebrow at the tennis bag slung over the kids left shoulder._

"_So what if I do?" The kid glared at the bully._

"_Lets have a match." The bully said with amusement written in his eyes._

"_I accept but if I win you leave him alone." The kid challenged not taking his eyes off the bully._

"_But if you lose…" The bully trailed off yanking the kid in his face while whispering something that Yumiko and the others couldn't hear but they saw the kid pale up._

"_I accept." The kid said after managing to find his voice._

"_Eiru go home first." The taller boy said to the kid. Clearly they knew each other Yumiko and the others thought watching the two older kids get their racket out and preparing for the match._

_20 minutes later both boys were out of breath as the boy previously defending his brother collapsed on floor after the bully hit him on the head with a ball with other bruises he acquired in the match with the bully while the bully walked over to him with a smirk before dragging him off behind the bushes._

_Yumiko and his brothers quickly followed and when they got to the bushes they were mad and shocked that the bully was pulling that unconscious kid's pants off with a smirk on his face._

"_Get off him." Yumiko said grabbing the bully's hand forcing the bully to stop before throwing the bully off the kid and into a tree. The bully groaned in pain and stood up glaring at Yumiko._

"_Your gonna pay for that bitch." The bully said while stalking off towards Yumiko only to be held back my Akemi and Azemi._

"_Don't even think about touching out little brother!" Azemi spat out._

"_It's best you leave now before we do something we regret." Akemi said with disgust laced with his calm voice while both Azemi and him were glaring at the boy._

_The bully quickly took off leaving the four boys there. After the bully left Akemi and Azemi turned their heads towards Yumiko who had just helped the boy put his pants on._

_Shortly after, the boy woke up._

"_Where am I?" They boy asked Yumiko who was next to him._

"_Ah! You finally woke up." Yumiko said relieved. The boy blushed and looked up at Yumiko with thankful eyes._

"_I suppose it was you who helped me when the bully was gonna go threw with what he was gonna do. Thanks." The boy said with a bow after standing up._

"_Iie it's fine." Yumiko gave a smile but was short when men wearing black clothing came and held Yumiko, Akemi, and Azemi._

"_What the?" The 3 yelled simutaneously._

"_Let them go." The kid order as the people in black obeyed and let the 3 go._

"_Who are they?" Yumiko asked eyeing them suspiciously as did Azemi and Akemi._

"_Don't worry they are just my personal guards." The boy gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head._

"_The names Hiwaya Omoto." The boy with brown hair extended his hand._

"_Yumiko Hiro." Yumiko replied shaking his hand and he didn't seem fazed as the other boy was from a wealthy family and that impressed Hiwaya._

"_These are my brothers Azemi and Akemi." Yumiko said with a wave of his hand indicating the two. "They are twins."_

"_Ah, nice to meet you." Hiwaya said with a smile._

"_Well we got to get going." Akemi said leading Yumiko out of the bushes they were behind by his shoulders._

_End of Flash Back_

Yumiko suddenly felt sad from not seeing his friend Hiwaya that was currently in America. They had become good friends after that incident with the bully that was currently facing Ryoma in a match. '_I hope that bully changed the style that he plays in… If not he could seriously hurt Ryoma.' _Yumiko thought watching the gaming intensely.

"Masaki to serve!" The referee announced and Masaki, the bully went to the base line to serve.

Masaki served a pretty normal serve which Ryoma returned effortlessly. They rallied for a minute before Masaki scored the point by hitting it towards the other side of Ryoma faster then he could get there.

"15-love." The referee said.

Masaki glanced at Shimato looking for a signal. Shimato gave him a nod and a evil grin found it's way onto Masaki's face that didn't go unnoticed by Yumiko and the others in the group.

Masaki served yet again but with more speed making Ryoma run a little faster for the lime colored ball.

After rallying for a few minutes Masaki slammed his racket down on the lime colored ball watching it zip across the net. Ryoma who was unable to move from the sudden change of pace in the ball got in the chest resulting in him falling down on his back with a thud.

'_That's gonna leave a mark.'_ Ryoma thought rubbing his sore spot.

"Ryoma! Are you ok?" Yumiko asked with concern filling in his voice.

"Usu." Ryoma replied. Ryoma felt the pain of the impact on him but didn't want to worry Yumiko as he got up and went back to the baseline waiting for Masaki's serve.

"30-love." The referee announced.

Misaki served again and Ryoma returned after rallying for a bit Ryoma his a drive B scoring a point.

"30-15." Ryoma was starting to get heated up.

Masaki didn't like this one bit. He glared at Ryoma while bouncing the ball on the ground.

'_I'm gonna get you little boy.'_ Masaki had an evil grin on his face while he served.

Ryoma returned it effortlessly back into Masaki's court where Masaki hit it back fast. The ball hit Ryoma's court and Ryoma ran towards it trying to hit it back but the ball was spinning in place. Ryoma watched the ball waiting for it to bounce. Bounce it did but it was fast and caught Ryoma off guard and hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Ryoma!" Yumiko shouted from the bench.

"I'm fine." Ryoma said through gritted teeth. _'I'm not going to let scum like him beat me.' _Ryoma thought angrily.

The same thing happened again the next few times leaving Ryoma covered in bruises but each time Ryoma got up and kept playing. Yumiko was worried about Ryoma as he saw more and more bruises cover his lover's body.

It was currently 3games to 2 with Ryoma in the lead. Ryoma served his twist serve only to be returned by Masaki. Another rally went on but didn't last long as Masaki hit it into Ryoma's chest causing Ryoma to falter and fall down on his back sputtering a little blood.

"That's it time out." Yumiko called out getting onto the court making his way towards Ryoma.

"No, stay back." Ryoma said through clenched teeth as the pain was hurting him.

"No your coming with me." Yumiko said carrying Ryoma in bridal style towards the bench making Ryoma blush as people were looking at them and Momo and Eiji were teasing Ryoma. Ryoma just pulled his cap lower and made himself comfortable in Yumiko's arms.

Yumiko quickly checked Ryoma over as Oishi did. After checking Ryoma Yumiko stalked over towards Shimato.

"I know you purposely made him hit Ryoma." Yumiko sneered at Shimato who pretended to look innocent.

"What me?" Shimato asked as if she was oblivious.

"I don't like it one bit. I'm taking Ryoma's place for him and I will still participate in my match." Yumiko declared to Shimato who looked incredulously.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules." Shimato said smugly to Yumiko.

"Yes, you will because if you let me take his spot I'll give all the games Ryoma has so far to Masaki and I'll start off with 0 games." Yumiko said without emotions while Shimato thought it over.

"Fine." Shimato smirked and walked over with Yumiko to the referee. After a little talk with the referee Yumiko returned to Ryoma's side.

"Ryoma why don't you watch from the coaches bench?" Yumiko asked unzipping his bag and taking a racket out.

"What do you mean? I'm still playing." Ryoma argued with defiance in his golden eyes.

Yumiko turned around and met Ryoma's golden eyes with his own black ones.

"I'm taking your place so sit tight." Yumiko said soothingly to Ryoma.

"But isn't that against the rules?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"No it's not me and the witch over there worked it out. If I give all Ryoma's games he won so far to Masaki she will allow me to take his place." Yumiko answered while walking towards the court. Ryoma stood up but stopped.

"Sit down Ryoma I don't want to see you get hurt." Yumiko said stepping on the court.

"You've got a lot of nerves to hit my Ryoma." Yumiko said with possessiveness in his voice making Ryoma blush again as he pulled his cap down while moving the sleeping Skyler's head into his lap.

"So what if I do?" Masaki spat out.

"My serve." Yumiko announced as he grabbed a ball from his pocket getting ready to serve.

"Due to a problem Yumiko Hiro will be taking the place of Echizen while starting off at 0 games giving the already won 3 games to masaki." The referee announced.

Yumiko bounced the ball a couple of times before serving. Yumiko served the ball with a fast slice from his racket making the ball zoom over to the other side bouncing on the Masaki's side of the court before gliding across the ground. (Much like Fuji's counter the moves along the floor. I forgot the name of it but I think it was tsubame gaeshi.)

Masaki was left dumbfounded at how a delicate boy like Yumiko could serve such a fast serve like the one he just witnessed. The others were dumbfounded to except for 4 certain people.

Yumiko repeated the same action a few times earning him a game.

"5-1" The referee announced.

Masaki wasn't going to give up without a fight so he served a powerful serve hitting to Yumiko's corner. Yumiko ran up to the ball gracefully.

"The ball is too strong even if Yumiko manages to catch up to it and hit it back it will be out." Inui said to the dismay of the others. Akemi, Azemi, Yandere, and Tsundere watched on they knew Yumiko could return in and would.

"Don't be so sure about that Inui." Akemi said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Data never lies." Inui said with a edge in his voice because his data was being challenged.

"Then let Yumiko show you what his play style looks like." Tsundere gave Inui a smile that looked almost like Fuji's which sent shivers up Inui's spine and anyone else's that saw the smile that Tsundere gave Inui.

Yumiko was running up to the ball he already knew he wasn't strong enough to hit it back but he could return it. Yumiko stopped a little before in front of the ball before spinning real fast and slamming his racket onto the ball sending it racing back into Masaki's court corner earning him a point.

Inui stood dumbfounded as Yumiko proved his data wrong.

"He shouldn't have been able to have done that!" Inui said incredulously as the others in the group looked at Yumiko shocked while agreeing with Inui.

"Told you not to be so sure about it." Akemi said with a cocky smirk at Inui.

The game ended with Yumiko as the victor. They people surrounding the courts have never seen any play style like Yumiko's. Yumiko's movements were more like he was dancing then playing tennis with all the spins he did to add power to his shots and his graceful movement.

With a tired sigh Yumiko walked back to the bench with them winning the match and sat next to Ryoma who handed Yumiko a bottle of water as everyone around them cheered and congratulated Yumiko. Yumiko smiled and from the corner of his eye he could see Shimato seething with anger while yelling at Masaki.

'_Serves them both right.' _Yumiko thought while he caressed Skyler's cheek affectionately.

"Lets go celebrate at my place for sushi!" Kawamura suggested and no one protested. At the word mentioning sushi Skyler's eye's snapped open and looked at Kawamura.

"Yumiko-nii-chan! I can go too right?" Skyler asked Yumiko with pleading eyes. Yumiko just smiled and ruffled Skylers head nodding. Yumiko let Skyler down onto the floor while the others and them all walked to Kawamura's sushi to celebrate their win.

On the way to Kawamura's Skyler went over to Eiji and was currently being thrown into the air with Eiji catching him and throwing him up again. Yumiko was walking beside Ryoma at the back of the group.

"Thank you for taking my place Miko-chan." Ryoma said looking at the road ahead with a blush. Yumiko smiled.

"Iie, you were getting hurt and I did what I should have I took you out of the game." Yumiko replied giving Ryoma a kiss. Ryoma deepened the kiss with Yumiko. Yumiko's tongue grazed Ryoma's bottom lip asking for entrance to which Ryoma gave as his parted his mouth while running his rand through Yumiko's long hair with Yumiko did the same to Ryoma's black-greenish locks. Ryoma tried but failed to suppress a moan. Yumiko broke the kiss as he held out his hand for Ryoma who took it.

"Lets go eat some sushi." Yumiko said with a smile towards Ryoma who nodded.

"I love you Ryoma." Yumiko said to Ryoma as they walked on.

"I love you too Yumiko." Ryoma replied feeling extremely happy like he was floating on cloud 9.

To be continued…

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IT'S JUST A NOTE FROM ME!**

**Did you know the songs have meanings for the story? If you can't find the meaning for the song look at the lyrics if you read them carefully some of the lyrics in the song is part of the story I wrote! If you still don't know where or what it is and if you wanna know put it in a review or PM me so I can use the BOLD on the lyrics where they have meaning! E-mail soon or review I'll give you guys 3 days lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**DECEMBER 18**

After the event with Shimato everything in the regulars daily life returned to normal as Christmas was nearing.

Yumiko was reading a book in his room when a thought suddenly struck him. _'Right! It's Ryoma's birthday on the 24th__! I better go get him a gift as well as a Christmas gift.'_ Yumiko checked his cell phone for the time.

"1:20pm… Hmm I should be able to do some shopping." Yumiko said outloud to no one in particular as he started dressing before grabbing his wallet, keys, and cell phone to leave.

Walking around with the chilly air swirling around Yumiko, Yumiko pulled his coat closer to him as he made his way towards the bus. After getting on Yumiko sat down looking out the window while thinking.

'_So much has happened during these past few years for me… I hope the ending of this year ends good, but, what is this feeling…? I feel as if something bad is about to happen.'_ Yumiko couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. _'Iie, it's just all in my head there's nothing to be scared about.'_ Yumiko thought trying to reassure himself from the feeling of impending doom that was going to come.

Upon arriving at the mall Yumiko walked around various stores and shops looking around trying to find the perfect gift for Ryoma. _'Oh I know what to get him! Right… I also have to get gifts for the others.' _Yumiko giggled as to what to get for his new found friends this year.

Yumiko walked into a jewelry shop looking around until he found what he wanted.

"Excuse me, can I have a look at that?" Yumiko asked that person behind the desk.

"Why certainly." The woman said and took the piece of jewelry out before handing it to Yumiko.

Yumiko looked at the sparkling cat necklace in front of him it was made of silver with diamonds outlining the shape of it with to topaz stones for eyes making the eyes look almost golden. _'This sure does look like Ryoma in a cat form.' _Yumiko giggled at his own thought before handing it to the middle aged woman.

"I would like to buy that." Yumiko said the brown haired lady who just smiled back.

"Would you like it to be engraved?" The lady asked politely.

"Come to think of it, yes, I would." Yumiko replied taping his chin with his index finger trying to think of what to put on it.

"Would you mind helping me say "You are forever in my heart" on it?" Yumiko asked looking at the piece of jewelry on the display case.

"Sure I'll only be a moment please go over there to pay for it." The lady pointed at a man at the register before moving to the back.

"Already buying a ring for the brat?" A familiar voice spoke with venom clearly in it.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Yumiko replied turning around to see none other then Shimato Hiro herself.

"Your right it doesn't concern me." Shimato said turning her head to the side in disgust while watching Yumiko from the corner of her eye.

"What do you want?" Yumiko said getting the point. He wanted to get away from Shimato as soon as possible.

"Your going to come back to America and take over the company so me and your father can retire." Shimato spoke with confidence in her voice.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Yumiko asked unfazed by Shimato's confidence.

"You will do that because if you don't I'll mess up all your friends parent's businesses and you know I have the power to do it." Shimato spoke triumphantly.

"You wouldn't dare." Yumiko said through gritted teeth and narrowing his eyes in the process too.

"You know I would and when you come back to work for the company don't think of disobeying me because even if I retire me and your father will still hold power over some other powerful companies and I demand that you sever all ties with your friends and the people here, you can still talk to the two pairs of twins thought." Shimato smirked while she watched Yumiko shake with fury.

'_This is all my fault for dragging them into this. I should be the only one to suffer not them.' _Yumiko thought while making up his decision.

"A week." Yumiko said to Shimato who looked at Yumiko with a dumb look.

"A week…?" Shimato repeated not getting what Yumiko meant. (Author's note : Man she is dense. O.o)

"I will return to America in a week. I ask that you let me stay here for a week before I return." Yumiko said with his head hung down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sure why not we can wait alittle longer." Shimato spoke with a triumphant smirk before walking out of the shop.

Yumiko went over to the register to pay for what he bought before leaving the shop. When Yumiko was outside the shop he didn't know what to do. _'Ryoma I'm sorry…'_ Yumiko thought with tears streaming down his face like faucets unable to stop them. Yumiko wipe the tears off his face before continuing to shop for the other gifts.

'_One week left…' _Yumiko thought sadly. _'One more week before I part with you Ryoma… But remember you will always be in my heart forever and always.' _

When Yumiko returned home that night he placed the presents in the closet. After doing so Yumiko fell onto his bed completely tired emotionally and physically.

**December 19**

Yumiko awoke to his cell phone blaring at him signaling a call from someone. Yumiko sat up rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them as he reached with his free hand to grab the phone. Looking the at the screen Yumiko saw Ryoma's name and quickly answered.

"Yes?" Yumiko said into the phone.

"Miko-chan wanna s-spend the d-day to-together?" Ryoma said in a shaky voice. Yumiko could just see the blush on Ryoma's face and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I bet your blushing right now aren't you Ryo-chan." Yumiko said with a laughing singing out Ryoma's nickname.

"I-I-" Ryoma started but got cut off by Yumiko's laugh.

"Just teasing Ryoma, Of course we can hang out." Yumiko said into the phone hoping that his voice sound normal and calm. _'I want to spend as much time as I can with you until I have to leave.' _Yumiko thought bitterly while biting his lower lip.

"Something bothering you?" Ryoma said with worried laced in his voice. Yumiko smiled sadly. _'I'm sorry Ryoma.'_

"Iie, everything is fine. So where do you want to meet?" Yumiko asked changing the subject away from him.

"I don't really know… I just wanted to spend some time with you." Ryoma said in a low soft voice that made Yumiko giggle while he pictured Ryoma blushing as he was speaking.

"You can always come over and just talk we don't have to go anywhere or do anything." Yumiko said.

"Your right, as long as we have each other everything will be ok." Ryoma said while Yumiko was struck my a sharp pain in his heart. '_Not for long Ryoma… Not for long…'_

"Miko-chan?" Ryoma said into the phone as Yumiko didn't answer him for a while.

"Hmm? I'm fine Ryoma do you want to come here or do you want me to go over?" Yumiko asked while Ryoma thought it over.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Ryoma asked uncertain.

"I'll come over I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Yumiko said and got up from his bed and dressed.

"Ok see you soon then." Ryoma said and hung up.

Yumiko sighed and looked at his phone.

"No use in wallowing… I should spend the rest of my time enjoying myself with Ryoma." Yumiko said out loud to no one in particular. _'When I leave don't be sad Ryoma I'm only doing this for you and our friends.' _

**RYOMA'S HOUSE**

Ryoma opened the door and let Yumiko enter the house.

"Good to be somewhere warm again." Yumiko said with a smile to Ryoma who looked away with a blush just as Rinko came into the room.

"Oh! Yumiko-chan!" Rinko exclaimed as Yumiko sweat dropped. _'I'm not a girl…'_

"Hi Rinko-san." Yumiko greeted politely with a bow towards Ryoma's mother.

"Oh cut the formalities! You and Ryoma are dating after all you should call me auntie Rinko." Rinko said with a warm smile to Yumiko who gave a forced smile in return.

"Yes auntie Rinko." Yumiko said hoping his voice didn't crack.

"Come on Miko-chan we can go to my room." Ryoma said tugging on Yumiko's arm.

"Sure let's go." Yumiko said following Ryoma up the stairs.

"Wait Yumiko-chan!" Rinko called out as Yumiko turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" Yumiko replied.

"Will you stay with us for Ryoma's birthday and for Christmas?" Rinko asked. "The 24th is Ryoma's birthday." Rinko continued.

"Yes, I know his birthday is a day before mines, mines is December 25th." Yumiko replied.

"Oh that's nice! We should have a big party for the both of you together!" Rinko exclaimed walking off into the kitchen mumbling stuff about parties and decorations ignoring Yumiko's protests.

"Lets just go Miko-chan." Ryoma said as he continued his way up the stairs with Yumiko in tow.

"So where is Skyler anyways?" Ryoma asked out of the blue.

"Oh Azemi and Akemi are watching him." Yumiko said only to get an 'oh' from Ryoma.

"So do you want to go to the park?" Yumiko asked Ryoma who nodded and grabbed his stuff before leaving.

**AT THE PARK**

Yumiko and Ryoma were holding hands while walking through the park taking in the scenery and talking about nothing in particular. Sometimes though, Ryoma, would catch Yumiko stare off into space or zone out for no reason which made Ryoma concerned about Yumiko.

Ryoma and Yumiko where walking in the open where there were a few trees that provided shade for people. When Ryoma looked over at the trees he felt sleepy and yawned to which Yumiko smiled at Ryoma.

"Want to take a nap?" Yumiko asked Ryoma gently.

"Usu." Ryoma replied and dragged Yumiko to the nearby tree while Yumiko giggled.

While Ryoma was sleeping on Yumiko's lap Yumiko thought about all the time he spent with Ryoma and his new friends at seigaku. Yumiko smiled sadly and began to sing.

**MERMAID MELODY - PIECE OF LOVE**

**(Author's Note : I put some of the lines in BOLD because that's the meaning that I wanted from the song and now you guys know why the song was sung. XD)**

**Did I predict one day that this day would come...?**

** My heart that's bewildered by love shakes and shakes, so much that it hurts...**

Even my deep sadness that no one else realized was somehow conveyed to him.

It's as if he was my true beloved. 

**A small star in a galaxy,**

** that I call myself Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love.**

** If you fear of losing things, then you can't fight. **

**So make a prayer to the moon,**

** and a prayer to the stars and engrave the path you should be travelling down in your heart.**

** The reason for my tear's heating up is a piece of love from fate.**

** Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart.**

** If I showed you everything,**

** would you steal my heart away...?**

But, I can"t just let it be flung away like that.

Because this is something to share with my true beloved.

**My dream too large is far away,**

** and I can't just stand still now.**

** Is there enough love to fill only my heart alone...?**

** Sending a prayer to the wind, and rain Even if I predict that a storm would come now, **

**in the end, to become one... **

**is a true piece of love. **

It's the pain of love that comes with meeting anyone.

**A small star in a galaxy, that I call mys**

**elf Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love. **

**If you fear of losing things, **

**then you cannot fight. **

**So make a prayer to the moon, and a prayer to the stars and engrave the path you should be travelling down in your heart.**

** The reason for my tear's heating up is a piece of love from fate.**

** Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart. **

When Yumiko was finished singing he was looking at the top of Ryoma's head with silent tears running down his cheeks.

After hours of sitting and watching the sun set Ryoma finally stirred. Fluttering his eyes open he looked up and saw Yumiko smiling down on him with a distant look in his eyes.

"Miko-chan is something wrong?" Ryoma said reaching a hand up to stroke Yumiko's cheek.

"Iie, betsuni, let's go home." Yumiko said getting up from sitting down stretching slightly.

Yumiko walked Ryoma before he started his own way back to his own house.

**December 24**

For the past few days Yumiko tried to spend as much time as he could with Ryoma. During one of those days Yumiko didn't spend with Ryoma because Ryoma said he had to go do something alone which hurt Yumiko because he didn't know what Ryoma was doing. But little did he know Ryoma was shopping for him along with his senpais.

**Ryoma's House**

Everyone was gathered for Ryoma's birthday at his backyard because it was too crowded in his house. It was suppose to be Yumiko and his friends along with the seigaku regulars but Hyoutei and Rikkai decided to show up unexpectedly.

Atobe walked up to Ryoma who looked indifferent at him.

"Ryoma! here is Ore-Sama's gift to you." Atobe said handing a small wrapped up gift to Ryoma. Ryoma just stared blankly at the gift before throwing it back at Atobe who caught it looking surprised and so did everyone.

"Ryoma that wasn't nice." Yumiko reprimanded to which Ryoma scoffed.

"Atobe I would like you not to cause a _mess_." Yumiko hissed out dangerously at Atobe who took a step back as did everyone else around.

Yumiko turned Ryoma towards another direction leaving Atobe all alone.

"Don't worry about him Ryoma." Yumiko smiled at Ryoma who smiled back.

Over the course of hours the party eventually died down and people left one by one or in groups.

When Yumiko and Ryoma were the only ones left they went into Ryoma's room and sat down on Ryoma's bed.

"Here you go Ryoma." Yumiko said giving Ryoma a small box. Ryoma opened the box and gasped as he looked at the jewelry inside.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful!" Ryoma said in awe staring at the jewelry when Yumiko took it from the box and help Ryoma put it on.

**LEMON SCENE! SKIP IF THIS OFFENDS YOU o_O**

Ryoma smiled and touched it with his left hand before turning around and giving Yumiko a passionate kiss. Soon their hands were roaming around each others bodies as they grinded their bodies together.

"Yu-Yumiko-chan." Ryoma moan as Yumiko's hand slipped under his shirt to tweak one of his nipples.

Yumiko got off Ryoma and took his shirt off before helping Ryoma take off his shirt. Yumiko leaned down and took one of Ryoma's nipple into his mouth sucking gently on it feeling it get erect in his mouth. He pulled off and took Ryoma's other nipple in his mouth licking it as his hand traveled south and rubbed Ryoma's erection before undoing pants. Hooking his thumbs to the waistband of Ryoma's pants Yumiko pulled down Ryoma's underwear leaving Ryoma blushing as he gazed over looking at Ryoma's cock.

"It's beautiful." Yumiko whispered. Ryoma flushed even more and turned his head to the side as Yumiko lowered himself before taking Ryoma all the way into his mouth earning a gasp and a moan from Ryoma.

"Oh my god!" Ryoma moaned as he writhed under Yumiko.

"Miko-chan I want you." Ryoma said blushing even more.

"Are you sure Ryoma?" Yumiko asked looking into Ryoma's eyes trying to see if Ryoma really wanted it.

"Yeah." Ryoma breather out.

Taking 3 fingers Yumiko put the in Ryoma's mouth letting him suck on his fingers while he worked on Ryoma's hardness. Taking the fingers out of Ryoma's mouth Yumiko inserted one finger into Ryoma's entrance earning a small sound of displeasure from Ryoma at the sudden intrusion. After Ryoma relaxed enough he inserted another finger. After letting Ryoma get used to having the fingers in there Yumiko did a scissoring motion with his fingers stretching Ryoma out. After inserting the 3 finger and preparing Ryoma, Yumiko took some lube from Ryoma's draw. (**Author's Note : Where did that come out from?!?!**) He lubed up Ryoma's entrance and his own hardness before slowly pushing into Ryoma. Ryoma groaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yumiko breathed out.

"Iie, Just let me get used to it." Ryoma said closing his eyes letting the pain subside.

"Ok go." Ryoma said.

Slowly Yumiko pushed in Ryoma until he was all the way in. Yumiko started thrusting slowly and gradually going faster.

"Faster… please." Ryoma grunted.

Yumiko just moaned following Ryoma's request.

"Please harder." Ryoma moaned out and Yumiko was more then happy to oblige.

Soon they both reached their climax and they both screamed in ecstasy as they climaxed.

Yumiko slowly pulled out of Ryoma before lying down next to Ryoma trying to catch his breathe.

**LEMON END!**

After a few minutes Ryoma stood up and went to his closet, taking out a small box he handed it to Yumiko. Yumiko opened the box and looked inside and found a necklace with a obsidian stone on it. Taking the necklace out gently Yumiko studied it the necklace looked beautiful. Yumiko was fighting with himself if he should take it or not. This was the last day or hours he was going to spend with Ryoma before he left him.

"It's so beautiful." Yumiko said trying to fight the moisture that was gathering in his eyes willing them not to fall.

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief, he thought Yumiko didn't like it when he didn't say anything but when he did Ryoma was happy that it was good.

'_The stone matches his eyes.' _Ryoma thought silently.

Yumiko didn't know what Ryoma would do when he left so he decided to ask.

"Ryoma…" Yumiko started.

"Hmm?" Ryoma looked up at Yumiko waiting for him to continue.

Yumiko swiped his tongue across his lips trying to moisten them as he asked his question.

"Ryoma… what would you do if I one day left?" Yumiko asked out unsure.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked staring into Yumiko's eyes.

"I mean like… If I one day left what would happen?" Yumiko repeated.

"You mean like if you left me? Why??" Ryoma asked shaking his head alittle trying to clear it as he looked at Yumiko with pleading eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you gonna leave? Did I do something wrong? Was it because of Atobe?" Ryoma fired question after question.

"Nothing is wrong… It's just.. a… hypothetical question." Yumiko stated carefully trying not to upset Ryoma.

"Oh.. Well I guess I would be a wreck… I don't want you to leave me… If you left me, I don't know what I would do…" Ryoma whispered looking down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Yumiko's heart clenched. '_I'm sorry Ryoma but I have to… to save you and our friends…'_ Yumiko said silently in his head. Ryoma looked up seeing Yumiko's head hung and his bangs were now covering his eyes. Ryoma couldn't read his expression so he started to sing.

**Mermaid Melody - Legend of Mermaid**

**The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.**

** Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.**

** It"s a very nostalgic song. **

**The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,**

** where the paradise of the seven seas lies.**

** After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.**

** Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here,**

** as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,**

_**I"ll never forget**_

__Clouds slowly float away,

vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow"s end.

And then the stars,

like pearls can start releasing a powerful,

wondrous light.

From the southern sky,

a whistling sound could be heard.

Yes, this is the time that"s finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

**While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart**

** She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.**

With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore.

**But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall**

** for the shining future.**

** To the paradise of the seven seas!**

** After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.**

** Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here,**

** as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,**

**_ I"ll never forget_**

**While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart**

** She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.**

With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore. 

**But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the **

**shining future.**

"I'll never forget you even if you left." Ryoma whispered to Yumiko while looking at the ground as Yumiko held him tight in his arms.

"Let's go to sleep Ryoma." Yumiko said softly.

"Un." Ryoma replied getting into his bed with Yumiko. Soon Ryoma fell asleep as Yumiko watched him silently with tears running down his face. Getting up Yumiko walked to Ryoma's side. Leaning down he planted a soft kiss on Ryoma's lips.

With that Yumiko walked out of Ryoma's room… out of Ryoma's life…

'_Gomenasai Ryo-chan.'_ Yumiko said tears streaming uncontrollably. Walking back to his house Yumiko couldn't help but wonder why this keep happening to him.

**YUMIKO'S HOUSE**

When Yumiko walked in it was 1:25am. Walking in he saw Akemi and Azemi stand up and heading towards him.

"Where have you been Yumiko?" Akemi asked Yumiko worriedly.

"Nothing Akemi… I'm going back to America… to help _Shimato_ with the company would you guys come with me?" Yumiko asked pleadingly but said the woman's name with venom.

"What is this about and why are you going back?" Azemi asked franticly. Yumiko cried and hugged them both.

"She's making me go back and handle the company or else she says she will ruin Ryoma's parents and all his friends too." Yumiko sobbed as he buried his face into Akemi's chest.

The both older twins didn't know what to do they just hugged Yumiko as he cried, their hearts breaking seeing their little brother like this.

"Don't worry Yumiko, shhh, we'll go back with you to America don't worry." Azemi cooed as they tried to calm Yumiko down.

"Don't tell Ryoma or any of them please, she doesn't want us to have any contact with them." Yumiko wiped his tears away.

"Ok, we won't tell now get some sleep." Akemi said ushering Yumiko up the stairs.

"I can't my flight leaves in 3 hours. I didn't know if you guys and skylar would come but I got you guys all tickets already we can just go pack and leave."

"It's fine let's just go pack then." Azemi said.

They all went to pack before leaving their house for the airports. On the way to the airport Yumiko looked outside the car window looking at the stars praying that Ryoma would get over him while his heart was shattering into tiny pieces.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ryoma woke up rubbing his eyes before stretching. Feeling to the other side of his bed he frowned when he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he looked over. His frown deepened when he didn't see Yumiko.

'_I wonder where he is.'_ Ryoma thought getting up while grimacing at the soreness in his backside.

Ryoma looked downstairs not finding Yumiko he frowned again. He decided to call Yumiko instead. It went to voicemail signaling that Yumiko's phone was probably off. And Ryoma didn't like this.

'_What the hell??'_ Ryoma thought starting to get pissed and worried.

Ryoma decided to go to Yumiko's house quickly walking to the door he slid his shoes on and was out the door in a mere matter of seconds.

**OUTSIDE OF YUMIKO'S HOUSE.**

Ryoma knocked on the door but was irritated when no one came to answer the door. Ryoma swiftly walked to the side of the house looking into a window to find that the house Yumiko lived in was empty he didn't see Yumiko's brothers or Skylar. Now Ryoma was really worried.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

After a few days of waking up and going to Yumiko's house to check if he was there Ryoma finally gave up and gave in to the fact that Yumiko probably left him.

'_He wouldn't really leave me would he?? No, no, Yumiko-chan wouldn't he loves me!' _he thought franticly shaking his head trying to clear the doubt in his mind about Yumiko leaving him.

"He will definitely come back for me." Ryoma whispered to his empty room before going to get ready for school.

Arriving at school he went to the tennis courts as usually after changing. Suddenly out of the blue someone came up from behind him and gave him a hug squeezing the air out of him.

"Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed happily glomping the raven haired boy.

"Eiji! Let go of him, he's turning blue!" Oishi said worriedly. After Eiji let Ryoma go Oishi checked Ryoma over asking if he was fine. It was then that Eiji noticed Ryoma wasn't looking normal instead he looked sad and like he wanted to cry.

"Ochibi what's wrong why are you sad??" Eiji exclaimed attracting the other regulars attention.

"Betsuni." Ryoma said in a soft voice everyone strained their ears to hear what he said.

"Why?" Fuji asked tilting his head to the right with a smile plastered on his face that said 'I-dare-you-to-defy-me'. Ryoma shuddered thinking should he tell his senpai's or face Fuji's sadistic pranks.

"Yumiko-chan is… gone…" Ryoma whispered his eyes getting misty.

"Where'd he go nya?" Eiji asked.

"He's gone." Ryoma repeated in a sad voice tears falling from his eyes.

"I know that but I mean where?" Eiji said getting impatient he wanted to know what was wrong with their ochibi this moment.

Fuji put a hand on Eiji's shoulder opening his eyes revealing sapphire colored eyes with turned into a glare. Eiji jumped alittle thinking it was for him.

"Saa… I think Yumiko-chan _left_ out ochibi." Fuji said pissed. When the words Fuji said finally registered in Eiji's mind and the others they also became mad. They thought that Yumiko loved their little ochibi.

"Grr…" Momo grunted.

"Fshhh." Kaidoh agreed.

Inui didn't say nothing but he just pushed his glasses up.

Tezuka remained stoic but was also mad on the inside.

Oishi was worrying over Ryoma but also mad.

Kawamura didn't know what to do he just kept wringing his hands together also mad.

Fuji glared while hugging the little Seigaku baby his eyes opened promising malice to the person who did this.

"Inui~" Fuji said with a sickly sweet voice causing everyone to shudder Tezuka even felt alittle tremor from that.

"Would you be kind enough to find out where Yumiko is?" Fuji glared at Inui daring him so say no. Inui gulped and said yes fearing for his life but he would have also done it without Fuji asking for it.

"Alright then." Fuji said closing his eyes once again with a sadistic smile on his face.

Everyone (except Ryoma) didn't feel pity for Yumiko after all he deserved it. Didn't he?

**BACK IN AMERICA**

Yumiko arrived at his house stepping out of the car. Walking inside with his brothers and Skylar he went and looked for Shimato.

After finding her and her husband in the living room Yumiko sat down along with the others not asking permission to sit.

"I have agreed to your terms you better leave them alone." Yumiko said gritting his teeth together.

"Why of course!" Shimato said innocently while Yumiko seethed in anger and the twins fumed.

"I'm going to my room." Yumiko said more to his brothers then his so called parents taking Skylar by the hand they walked off his actions mimicked by the twins.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Within a few days time Yumiko had been introduced to the higher ups in the company and had been passed on as their boss now. This of course didn't escape the news and it was spreading fast.

**IN JAPAN**

The regulars were at Kawamura sushi hoping to cheer Ryoma up while they where eating. The news was on and the regulars looked up when it mentioned Yumiko.

"Today a new president of the Hiro company has been made 14 year old Yumiko Hiro has been selected to run his family's company at such a young age people wonder if he can handle it. But by the way Yumiko has been describe he is more then fit for the job and is also known as a genius." The reporter spoke.

The regulars watched and after the reported was finished they looked over for Ryoma's reaction. He didn't seemed to have any reaction, he stayed blank portraying no emotions of how he feels.

"Senpai-tachi I'm tired I think I'm gonna go home for today." Ryoma stood up and bowed before leaving. No one bothered to stop him knowing that he would need some time alone right now.

"I can't believe he did that!" Momo muttered darkly under his breath.

"I agree nya!" Eiji puffed crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

"There's not much we can do except be there for him." Oishi said.

The group nodded.

**RYOMA'S HOUSE**

Ryoma lied in bed staring up at his ceiling silent tears running down his pale cheeks.

'_The question you asked me yesterday was true… but why?'_ Ryoma thought. Why did Yumiko leave him? Why did he go back to America? Was it something he did? Didn't he already take care of his mother?

So many questions swirled around in Ryoma's head giving him a headache.

Closing his eyes Ryoma cried himself to sleep.

**IN AMERICA**

Yumiko say at a large desk in his office at the company as the president a laptop in front of him when Akemi and Azemi came in through the door.

Yumiko looked up at his brothers raising a brow while continuing to type on the laptop.

"Do you guys need something?" Yumiko asked.

"Do you think it's ok to come back here?" Akemi asked.

Yumiko sighed. "I know this must have looked bad to Ryoma and the others but the woman specifically said no contact with them or she would ruin their lives. And you know I can't have that, I don't want to ruin their lives just because of me. Ryoma would be better off without me because that woman would never give up on making my life miserable and if that continues happening what would happen to Ryoma? He would have that half assed monkey watching over him along with the Seigaku." Yumiko said continuously typing away on the laptop in front of him.

The twins sighed knowing Yumiko had made up his mind.

"You two deserve a break after all this." Yumiko sighed taking a hand away to rub his temples while the other hand typed.

"How about I plan a trip for you guys?" Yumiko smiled resuming his typing again.

"But what about you? You deserve on too!" Akemi argued.

"You know I can't do that I have work to do here as you can see." Yumiko said nodding to the device in front of him.

The twins once again sighed not knowing what to do.

"Just take a care of yourself." Azemi said leading his other half out the door by the waist.

"Mmm." Yumiko replied focusing his attention back on the laptop before suddenly stopping.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Yumiko whispered a hand coming up to caress the necklace that Ryoma had given him.

"Please forgive me and live a happy life." Yumiko said tears running down his smooth cheek before he resumed working again.

To be continued…

* * *

PLEASE READ : THE STORY WILL NOW TAKE PLACE 10 YEARS FROM NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? KEEP READING AND THANK YOU!

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**13 YEARS LATER**

After 13 years the group of friends still remained in touch and talked and met up every so often. No one said anything about Yumiko though. After the break up Ryoma went into a deep depression he wouldn't talk to anyone and would lock himself in his room not eating or drinking anything.

When he finally went out of his room he was much colder and snappier to everyone. No one knew why the little Seigaku baby was like that except for the Seigaku regulars. Things started looking better for Ryoma after a year and some. The regulars were all relieved when Ryoma started to seem normal again but they knew Ryoma was still in pain. But when Ryoma was in his depressed state he went to a bar and got drunk because some crazy lady drugged him and took advantage of him. The girl got pregnant with Ryoma's baby. Ryoma never really liked her and the girl only did that because Ryoma was famous. But shortly after the she gave birth she died to which Ryoma was glad and so was all the regulars. But Ryoma was having a hard time raising a kid. He named his kid Ryo who was now 13 and almost 14.

"Oi baka monkey king! Let's go!" Ryoma said annoyed that his boyfriend that he dubbed monkey was taking so long. Yes it was true. After countless attempts Ryoma finally gave in to Atobe and became his boyfriend and they were together for the last 3 years.

"Be quiet brat. Ore-Sama is getting ready." Came Atobe's reply from inside the bathroom. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Today was his birthday… The day Yumiko left him. Ryoma could still remember it all clearly and it hurt him still.

Ryoma was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go?" Atobe asked.

"Usu." Ryoma replied getting up and walking past a concerned Atobe. Atobe knew that Ryoma was still hurting because of Yumiko. But what could he do? After the first 3 years of when Yumiko left Ryoma Yumiko expanded the Hiro corporation by double and by now it was even more powerful than the Atobe's and the Hiro corporation held so much power because of all their alliances with other companies and how the Hiro corporation controlled a lot of companies through out the world. Yumiko had expanded not only in Japan and the U.S. he also expanded in many different places. The Hiro company was controlled by none other than Yumiko.

Atobe didn't like the way Yumiko left Ryoma but was glad since Ryoma was his now. But he still didn't like the way Ryoma would get depressed on his birthday and remember him.

Atobe continued to walk down the hall with Ryoma by his side before walking down the stairs, Ryo was near the bottom of the steps waiting for them. When they were outside they went into Atobe's limo and drove to Kawamura sushi.

The regulars had arranged that Ryoma would come and celebrate his birthday.

"Hey Ryoma-chan!" Fuji called out and waved at Ryoma. Everyone also said their hello's. No one changed a bit everyone still looking the same except they were all taller.

"Ochibi! Come eat nya!" Eiji squealed dragging Ryoma to a table full of sushi. The group of friends talked and had fun while eating. After they finished eating they all left and Kawamura put up a closed sign before walking off with the group.

They were all gonna go to a new amusement park that opened up for Ryoma's birthday. When they all got to the amusement park they paid for tickets and went in. Surprisingly the tickets were all cheap. But they were told by the ticket collector the tickets were cheap today because of the grand opening and all the money raised today was non profit for the owner the money was going to different charities.

The large group walked inside. Surprising the park just opened but there was a lot of people there. The people were crowded around the stage.

"It seems there is an announcement." Fuji said looking at the group of people.

"Ah. Let's check it out minna-san." Oishi said.

The group made they way up to the front and all gasped. For there on top of the stage was Yumiko and he was talking.

"I thank all of you for coming and supporting my charity fundraiser." Yumiko spoke smiling.

The group just looked in shock none of them saying anything.

"As you all know this is a non-profit day everything that is made today will be donated to charity groups." Yumiko continued.

"Please enjoy yourselves today at my park and know that your helping different causes." Yumiko said before giving a bow and walking off stage. The crowd dispersed and went all over the place except the group of ex-tennis club members.

Fuji was the first one to recover from his shock.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Fuji said with a disbelief look on his face his eyes opened looking at the now empty stage. The group nodded except Ryoma.

"Well forget let's just go enjoy ourselves today!" Momo said trying to lessen the tension building around the group.

"Momo's right minna-san." Oishi stated. Everyone then walked around the park playing games and going on different rides all having a good time. Soon it was lunch and everyone decided to go eat. They went in a restaurant that was inside the amusement park and sat down. A waiter came and took their orders. The group was talking to each other about how fun it was and what rides they wanted to go on when they were done eating.

Not far from them there was a table and the large group looked over when they heard a loud voice call out a familiar name.

"Yumiko-nii-chan!" The voice squealed in delight.

The group looked over and for sure there was Yumiko sitting in a table with Akemi, Azemi, Tsundere, Yandere, and a man in his 20's sitting next to Yumiko who was typing on 4 laptops his two hands on two different laptops. His hands changed different laptops every few minutes.

"What is it Sky?" Yumiko said to the teenager that was running up to him.

"Yumiko-nii-chan you promised me no work today and you said you would spend it with me at the park." The boy pouted and sat down on the other side of Yumiko.

The group just looked at them and listened to their conversation forgetting about their food.

"Sky let me finish this real quick and then we eat. Ok? After I'll go with you to the park with the others." Yumiko stated as he continued to type on the laptops not even looking up.

"Now go order your food you can eat anything you want." Yumiko said as he smiled to the boy before going back to typing his hands moving from laptop to laptop.

"Un!" Skyler said happily before ordering the others ordered as well.

When Yumiko was finished he put all his laptops away in 4 different cases before calling someone on the phone to pick up the laptops.

As the food arrived so did the person that took the laptops away before walking out the door.

"So Skyler, how has school been?" Yumiko asked taking a bit out of his steak.

"School is boring!" The blonde boy whined as he ate his burger.

"How so?" Yumiko asked with a raised brow.

"It's just boring and I know everything!" Skyler continued.

"Well just continue I'm sure you can find a challenge." Yumiko said after chewing on a bit of his steak. "Didn't you join the tennis club? I'm pretty sure you can find a challenge there or maybe in a tournament." Yumiko spoke. The others nodded.

**BACK WITH THE EX-REGULARS**

"What are you guys looking at?" Ryo asked in a bored tone much like Ryoma's but when they didn't answer him Ryo looked over to see what they were looking at.

"Hey! Isn't that the new transfer student Skyler or something." Ryo stated looking at the blonde boy. He never really noticed him before but distinctly remember him joining the club in his school. The kid had a lot of potential in tennis Ryo thought. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at Skyler and when he laughed Ryo blushed. _'What's this feeling?' _Ryo thought.

"You know him?" Fuji asked as the group looked at Ryo.

"Hmm?" Ryo said snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah he's the new transfer student he joined the tennis club not long ago."

The group just went back to looking at them.

**BACK WITH YUMIKO**

"Has any boy caught your eye yet?" Yandere asked winking at Skyler who blushed and squeaked a no. Everyone laughed except Yumiko who giggled before asking.

"Okay Sky. Clearly you like someone. Spill it." Yumiko said to Sky with a piercing gaze that Skyler thought was looking into his soul.

Skyler was fidgeting in his chair looking anywhere but at Yumiko's gaze he looked around the restaurant before letting out a small gasp. He saw the person he liked sitting at a table that was maybe 10 feet away. Echizen Ryo. The boy that Skyler had a crush on. When he first met Ryo he thought he was an arrogant jerk. But after seeing Ryo helping others and people in trouble like the kids that were being bullied he changed his point of view on him and started to fall for him. While he was thinking all this and looking at Ryo he didn't notice that Yumiko followed his gaze to the table. He noticed a boy that looked exactly like Ryoma but was a teenager. The real Ryoma and the ex-regulars were sitting there in a table. Yumiko gasped turning his gaze away from them. Though he turned his gaze away from them he looked at them from the corner of his eye.

All of them were glaring at him he also saw Atobe's hand holding Ryoma by the waist. Yumiko didn't particularly like this but what could he do? He chose to leave Ryoma but not on his own free will. Over the years Yumiko spent all his time on the company expanding it while he was trying to forget Ryoma. It seemed to work but he was working all the time that he was becoming tired and was not eating and had little rest.

He eventually worked himself until he was sick. His brother's and Skyler all begged him to rest and take care of his body. Yumiko did but after he was all better he would work himself until he was sick again. Yumiko was also a model amongst many different things.

"So that's who you like." Yumiko said before calling the waiter over for the check since they were done eating. That and he wanted to get away from the ex-regulars right away.

"Wh-what do you mean Yumiko-nii-chan?" Skyler looked at Yumiko with blinking innocent eyes tilting his head to the side.

When Yumiko paid for the bill he stood up. "We'll talk about this later for now let's go enjoy ourselves." Yumiko said as he quickly made his way out the door with the others following him.

**BACK WITH THE EX-REGULARS**

When Yumiko left the ex-regulars looked at Ryoma with concern because Ryoma was looking down his bangs hiding his face from the rest of them.

"Aniki?" Ryo asked. Even thought Ryoma was his dad he shared a bond with Ryoma more like brothers rather then father and son.

"I'm fine Ryo." Ryoma said with a forced smile which everyone saw through.

"Let's just go back to the park, ne?" Ryoma said and they others agreed. After paying their bill they left and went back to the park.

Ryoma didn't want to go back but it would worry the others so he put up with it.

While he was trying to have fun it was hard since everywhere they went Yumiko was also there but why wouldn't he be? After all he organized all this.

**WITH YUMIKO**

Yumiko tried to relax and have fun but it seemed like everywhere he went Ryoma and his group of friends were always there too. The twins and his brothers didn't seem to noticed neither did Skyler. Only he did. But he didn't want them to worry after all today was suppose to be a day where they were trying to cheer Yumiko up.

At the end of the day both groups went home. Yumiko went back to work which the others weren't happy about but they knew they couldn't stop Yumiko.

Yumiko checked out his e-mails on one of his laptops.

"Hmmm… Interesting an invitation to a wedding…" Yumiko thought aloud. He looked at it. It was an invitation to a wedding from one of the companies that he was alliances with in the business world. Yumiko didn't particularly like get togethers like those because people from different companies would 'introduce' their son's or daughters hoping that Yumiko would like them. It was like that ever since Yumiko took over the company. Everyone knew he was gay and when he had power they tried to introduce their sons to him in hopes of befriending him for a stronger connection hoping to help their own companies.

Yumiko sighed and rubbed his temples he really dreaded these things but he went anyways to show respect for the other company. Yumiko scrolled down and looked at the guest list other wise known as the people that were invited. His eyes widened when he saw familiar names.

_Atobe Keigo _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Fuji Shuusuke_

_Inui Sadaharu_

_Oishi Shuichiro_

_Momoshiro Takeshi_

_Kawamura Takashi_

But the one name that shocked him most was-

_Echizen Ryoma_

Now Yumiko really dreaded this… Sighing Yumiko shut down his laptop and looked out the window gazing at the stars. _'I just hope your happy Ryo-chan.'_ Yumiko thought sadly as hot tears slid down his pale face.

To be continued….

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Yumiko woke up in his bed doing nothing but stare up at his ceiling. He sighed. What was he gonna do with the invitation? He didn't want to go and face them but if he didn't it would be and impolite to the people his company associates with. He couldn't have that since it wouldn't be good for their company bonds.

Getting up Yumiko went to his bathroom that was inside his room. When he was done with his morning routines he stepped out of the bathroom in a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants and both pieces of clothing were alittle loose yet tight in places.

Walking downstairs into the kitchen Yumiko noticed Skylar and his brothers were already up. Yumiko walked up to the table sitting down while greeting them and received greetings too.

"You guys…" Yumiko started but stopped trying to think how to tell them about the wedding. The 3 other people just looked at Yumiko and waited for him to continue speaking.

"There's going to be a wedding 2 weeks from now, a company has invited us… as well as others…." Yumiko stated.

The others just looked at Yumiko. Skylar didn't get what was happening but Akemi and Azemi knew what was going on.

"They are going aren't they?" Akemi asked to which he received a nod from Yumiko.

"I don't know what to do though… I don't want to go but you know that would be bad…" Yumiko sighed and took a sip of coffee that a house maid had put in front of him when he sat down.

"Yumiko-nii-chan who's them?" Skylar asked innocently.

Yumiko just smiled but didn't answer Skylar.

"Well I think we should go because its polite but I don't want to meet them… but I suppose it's fine… I think I can endure their stares and glares for the night." Yumiko said with a fake smile to which they all saw through.

They didn't know what to say so they just nodded.

"Good. Well I really need to get going… Akemi, Azemi take Skylar to school for me today I have some work that needs to be done at the company." Yumiko stated getting up and walking away.

When they were all alone Skylar asked what was wrong with Yumiko.

"Sky… Just let it be… Your Yumiko-nii-chan needs to do this himself." Akemi said getting up from his seat Azemi doing the same thing.

"Come on Sky, go get your stuff we are taking you to school." Azemi said smiling at Skylar. Skylar nodded and got ready for school.

**SEISHUN GAKUEN**

When Skylar walked into the classroom he walked straight to the back of the class where his seat was. His seat was also next to Ryo's. Sitting down Skylar took out his homework that the teacher was going to collect at the beginning of class. Right before the bell rung Ryo burst in the class room panting slightly, he walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Skylar.

"Hey Ryo." Skylar said with a smile.

Ryo didn't know why but he felt his heart start to beat faster and he blushed.

"H-hey Skylar." Ryo meakly replied. What was wrong with him!?

"Ryo, are you feeling ok? Your face is all red." Skylar said getting closer to Ryo's face looking at it as if he was studying it. Ryo at the moment was feeling really uncomfortable with Skylar in his face he was blushing like mad and his heart was pounding so loud in his ears he thought Skylar could hear it.

"Re-really I'm f-fine." Ryo tried to convince Skylar.

Skylar didn't seem convinced but he let it go nonetheless.

Ryo let out a sigh before thinking things over in his head. _'What is this feeling?' _Ryo couldn't quite place his finger on it but the feeling made him feel nice and warm inside. Ryo suddenly thought of Skylar in a more than friendly way he started to think about hugging, holding, and the scariest of all was kissing Skylar.

'_Friends don't think about other friends like that! Gahh! What is wrong with me? I can't be gay can I?' _Ryo thought in a panic. While Ryo was having his mini panic attack in his head Skylar sat next to Ryo completely oblivious to his panic attack, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. _'Ryo is sooooo cute I wonder if he notices me. What am I saying I see him everyday he must notice me… but I wonder if he likes me like__** That**__.' _Skylar sighed at his thoughts. Lately he had been having feelings and thoughts about Ryo. He didn't want to tell Ryo though for he thought that it would ruin their friendship.

Both boys sighed again then blinked and looked at each other and bursted out in laughter.

"Ok boys quit your laughing class is starting." The teacher playfully scolded them.

"Hai." They replied in unison.

**WITH YUMIKO**

Yumiko stepped into his office and closed the door. He sighed before walking up to his desk. He sat down at his desk and stared at the 4 laptops on his desk and 2 desktop computers. He started them all and waited for them to load.

"Yumiko-sama the photographer from the magazine is here to see you." His secretary said through the intercom. He pressed a button and told her to allow the person in. Yumiko works part time as a model and was quite a famous one.

Yumiko sighed and started typing on his laptops. When a knock was heard Yumiko told the person to come in but was in for a shock.

"You!" Yumiko said shock evident in his voice as his eyes widened.

"Saa… It's nice to see you too." The person glared.

"If you hate me so much why'd you take the job?" Yumiko smirked after recovering from his shock.

"A job is a job I won't let _personal _things interfere with that." The person replied taking a seat in front of Yumiko.

"I see… well when do you want to get started Fuji?" Yumiko said as he continued to type on his computers.

"Whenever you have time." Fuji stated with a raised brow. "Quite the busy bee aren't you?" Fuji questioned.

"What does it matter?" Yumiko said cheerfully.

"Yumiko what happened?" Fuji questioned. Yumiko knew full well what Fuji meant but decided to play dumb.

"What ever do you mean Fuji?" Yumiko said innocently.

"Cut the crap Yumiko." Fuji glared. "What happened why'd you leave us? Why you leave _him_?" Fuji's glare intensified. Yumiko bit his lip but not because of the glare it's because he thought it would be better if they hated him and left him alone.

"I don't think I'm obligated to tell you anything." Yumiko said cheerfully once again but the undertone in his voice suggested otherwise.

"Your right." Fuji said to Yumiko's shock but he continued. "You don't owe me an explanation you owe Ryoma one." Yumiko glued his eyes to his computer and continued typing as if he didn't hear Fuji.

"Yumiko… listen to me… you owe Ryoma an explanation when you left he was so depressed he locked himself in his room… he wouldn't eat he would say anything we were all worried about him. He was even sad to the point of where he cut himself." Fuji said sadly his voice torn and he was holding back tears. Yumiko just typed away though he bit his lip trying not to just blurt out the reasons he left.

"We thought he was gonna die. When he finally came out of his room he wasn't the same anymore. It was like he died on the inside and only a shell was left. He was less talkative and really snappy with everyone. But he was still depressed. One night he went to a bar and got drunk and drugged… this crazy bitch drugged him and took advantage of him for fame. When Ryoma remembered what happened he tried to leave the girl but she said she was pregnant with his child. She took multiple pregnancy test and a blood test it was his… She threatened that if Ryoma didn't marry her she would have gone to the presses and blurted it out to the world. That would have ruined Ryoma, you know how much he loves tennis." Fuji continued tears slid down his cheeks and he looked down his bang covering his eyes.

"I know…" Yumiko stated his tears pouring down his pale cheeks and he just typed on.

"What do you mean you know?" Fuji said genuinely surprised as he looked up he gasped when he saw the tears coming down Yumiko's cheeks.

Yumiko smiled bitterly.

"I know about all your conditions and everything that happened with all of you." Yumiko said.

"Look Fuji I don't want to talk about this let's just do this shoot another time ok?" Yumiko said before he waved signally for Fuji to leave.

Fuji who didn't know what to say he just stood up and left.

Yumiko sighed as he dried up his tears with his sleeve before starting to work again.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

During the two weeks Fuji kept coming back into Yumiko's office to demand an answer but Yumiko would always ignore him and work. Sometimes it got so out of hand Yumiko had to call security. He knew it was a bad thing to do but he just didn't want to hear it.

And Ryo and Skylar had gotten to become better friends with each other. They would go places and play tennis and just have a good time. They were both happy but they also didn't know that the other had feelings for the other one.

It was the day of the wedding. Yumiko was wearing a long white sleeved shirt that had loops at the end of the loop that was looped around Yumiko's middle finger to keep the sleeve from riding up and he wore white loose-ish pants. It seems that all Yumiko wore was white. He was waiting for Akemi, Azemi, and Skylar to finish dressing in the living room. One by one they came into the living room and sat down. When everyone was here they all stood up and went outside into the limo that was waiting outside.

When they arrived at the house of the president company that was holding the party Yumiko stepped out with his brothers. Walking in people greeted Yumiko left and right. Yumiko was annoyed that people would introduce their sons to him in hopes of catching his eye. But he just smiled and politely rejected them.

Yumiko turned to face his brothers and Skylar.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink…" Yumiko said before walking over to the serving table while muttering "This is going to be a long night."

When Yumiko left Skylar spotted Ryo leaning on the wall all alone. He quickly excused himself from the twin brothers and made his way over to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo!" Skylar called cheerfully.

"Hey!" Ryo smiled.

"So you wanna go outside?" Skylar asked shyly.

"Sure." Ryo said and with that they walked outside into the backyard.

With Akemi and Azemi left they just looked each other before going to a table sitting down. Not long after a group of familiar people sat down around them and with them at a corner table and surrounded they couldn't really leave.

"So, Akemi, Azemi why did you guys leave to America a couple of years back?" Inui asked as all the ex-regulars looked at them with glares.

"No reason." Azemi chuckled nervously.

While the others were asking the twins questions Ryoma just stayed silent looking down at his hands.

"Look here." Fuji said icily while glaring at the twins. "You better tell us what happened or you guys are gonna regret it." Fuji continued before giving the twins a sickly sweet smile with closed eyes sending shivers down everyone's back that was looking.

"W-we don't know wh-why Yumiko left." Akemi stuttered.

"Liars." Fuji's glare promised death to them both if they didn't speak up. The two gulped before telling everyone the true reason why Yumiko left and left everyone speechless.

"You mean…" Momo started

"Yumiko left us…" Oishi said.

"Because of that wicked bitch?" Eiji finished.

"Yea…" The twins sighed they were gonna pay for this when Yumiko catches wind of it.

Ryoma was just shocked. Yumiko did this for him and his friends. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"That woman threatened to finish off all your family business's and make all your lives hell if Yumiko didn't agree with her terms and leave with her." Akemi continued.

"Yumiko feels bad for leaving but he didn't really have a choice." Azemi also put in.

"You guys all remember when you guys all started your own practices and were doing bad right?" Azemi continued and the others just nodded. It was true when they all started their own business's it seemed like there was no way they could get through their debts. But then just out of the blue they receive a letter from the bank saying that all their debts were paid. They didn't know who did it but they were grateful for it and now because of that mysterious person their business's flourished.

"Yumiko was secretly keeping tabs on all of you…" Akemi stated. The ex-regulars were shocked it couldn't be.

"Yumiko paid off all your debts to the bank and asked for it to be anonymous." Azemi finished everyone was shocked they had hated Yumiko and thought he was a bad person for leaving Ryoma the way he did but it turned out that he had helped them more than they could have imagined. Ryoma didn't know what to think with the new facts that he just learned.

They all stayed silent and hung their heads they were so wrapped up they didn't even noticed Yumiko sitting down in between Fuji and Akemi they jumped a little in surprise when they noticed Yumiko talking.

"Oh my god I'm so annoyed those people keep introducing me to their sons!" Yumiko said exasperatedly before giggling.

"Err Yumiko-chan? Are-" Eiji tried to say but was cut off by Yumiko.

"Oh my god!~ Its you guys its been soooooooooo long, why are you all sitting here?" Yumiko asked the ex-regulars before looking over to Akemi and Azemi.

"Yumiko are you drunk?" Azemi asked with a raised brow at Yumiko who giggled.

"Nope! Well maybe a little tipsy! I needed it too! You have no idea how annoying those people can get with their talking and talking and comments their all the same! And besides I needed a few more glasses of champagne you know they were gonna be here." Yumiko made a motion to the ex-regulars and taking a sip from his glass before continuing. "It's like I don't want 'em to keep asking me question like that Fuji! He kept coming to my office for the last to weeks asking about this and that and it pissed me off!" Yumiko said pointing at Fuji and everyone gasped all shocked some because Yumiko acted rude towards Fuji and some because Fuji was visiting Yumiko.

"Yumiko you do know that they are sitting at this table right?" Akemi asked slowly and carefully.

"Huh? Who's sitting where now?" Yumiko asked and Akemi pointed to the ex-regulars. "Oh hey! I didn't notice you guys were here. Oh this is one funny dream I'm having." Yumiko giggled.

"Yumiko this isn't a dream." Azemi said who looked confused.

"What are you talking abut of course this is a dream! Otherwise they wouldn't be sitting here with you two." Yumiko stated with a frown.

"Actually this is real… and we sort of… well Fuji forced us to tell you why you left…" Akemi said slowly to Yumiko who's frowned deepened.

Suddenly Yumiko glared at the twins who shivered. It was never a good thing when Yumiko was mad and it was even worse when Yumiko was drunk and mad it wasn't a pretty sight.

Yumiko who just glared at Akemi and Azemi turned his head around and looked at all the ex-regulars before turning his attention back to the twins.

"Why'd you tell?" Yumiko said in a completely calm voice. That scared everyone and chilled them to the core.

"Fu-fuji made us." Akemi tried to explain but Yumiko wouldn't have it.

"SO YOU DECIDED TO GIVE IN AND TELL? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO NOT TELL ANYONE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Yumiko yelled glaring at all the people around the table. They were all scared they never seen Yumiko this terrifying and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Yumiko shocked and frightened. Yumiko just kept glaring at them expecting an answer.

"W-we thought that they deserved to know." Akemi said so quietly that no one outside the table could hear.

They thought Yumiko couldn't get anymore madder but they were dead wrong. Yumiko's glass that he was holding shattered into little pieces and got stuck into his palm from the deathly grip Yumiko had on it.

"AND THAT GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO TELL?" Yumiko yelled once again. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE MORE OF A FUCKING BACKBONE THAN THAT." Yumiko shouted. Yumiko suddenly grabbed the edge of the table clothe and yanked it up and hard sending everything that was on the table crashing into the wall next to them scaring everyone even more as food and liquids splattered on them but they didn't care they were to frightened.

"Yumiko that's enough… I forced them." Fuji said standing up on wobbly legs because he was clearly terrified. Who would have thought that the tensai of Seigaku would be this terrified of anyone. Even Tezuka and Inui had shocked faces and they were scared shitless.

"IT ALWAYS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU DOESN'T IT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT'S NOT NEEDED WHY DON'T YOU JUST CONTINUE HATING ME FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE." Yumiko said. The alcohol was really starting to affect Yumiko now cause he was going crazy.

What Yumiko did next made almost everyone shit their pants. Yumiko was sooo mad that he raised a fist before bringing it down on the wooden table smashing it in half. Some people actually wet themselves at the terrifying and horrific sight of Yumiko. They wouldm't have thought Yumiko who was so fragile looking and skinny could do that. Everyone that was near Yumiko jumped into the air and took a few steps back. The ex-regulars and the twins who was sitting down all jumped up too and took shaky steps back.

"Yu-yumiko ca-calm down." Akemi tried who was sent a death glare from Yumiko. Everyone shivered as the temperature drastically dropped in the room.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO FUCKING CALM THE HELL DOWN?" Yumiko cursed. Clearly under the influence of alcohol Yumiko took a chair and threw it into the wall smashing it into pieces. Everyone jumped once again.

"Yu-yumiko-nii-chan?" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see Skylar there standing with Ryo. Skylar and Ryo had heard the yelling and ran inside to find Yumiko smashing a chair into the wall.

Ryo whispered into Skylar's ear.

"I don't think it's so good to tell your brother about us right now…" Ryo said starting to get scared when he notice the ex-regulars pale and horrified faces. They normally were never scared but since they were Ryo started to freak out them being this freaked out must have meant something really bad happened.

**BEFORE THE MESS OUTSIDE WITH SKYLAR AND RYO**

Ryo and Skylar had walked outside onto the veranda that was empty. They walked to the side. Skylar was leaning on the railing with his arms while facing away from the house started at the city with Ryo doing the same thing.

"Ryo/Sky." They both said at the same time before blinking and laughing.

"You go first." Skylar smiled.

"No no you can go first." Ryo replied also with a smile.

"Well.. I've wanted to tell you for a while, recently I've had these feelings…" Skylar started and Ryo's heart skipped a beat is Skylar saying what he think he's saying.

"I've never felt this way for anyone… and I only get them when I'm around you… My heart beats so fast when I'm around you and I blush at the simplest things you do…" Skylar turned away embarrassed. Ryo held his breathe. Skylar was really saying it!

"I-I think I-I'm f-falling for you…" Skylar said looking down. Ryo didn't know what to say he was feeling really happy on the inside but he didn't have any emotions on his face. Skylar took this the wrong way.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." Skylar said and started walking back towards the house when a hand reached out and grabbed his holding him in place. The other hand yanked him back and his eyes widen when he realized Ryo was kissing him but he didn't object instead he melted into the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths both adorning blushes on their faces.

"I feel the same way you do." Ryo said his blush deepening. Skylar was bubbling with happiness now not only did Ryo not hate him but felt the same way too!

"So…" Skylar started but stopped.

Ryo tilted his head in confusion. "So?" He repeated.

"So… you want to be my boyfriend?" Skylar asked shyly. Ryo chuckled at Skylar's shyness and nodded happily. The two new love birds was going to kiss again but snapped their heads towards the direction of the house when they heard something being smashed and yelling. Skylar frowned that voice that was yelling sounded like Yumiko's.

"Let's go back in." Skylar said and Ryo nodded following Skylar inside.

**BACK TO WHERE SKYLAR CAME IN**

"Yumiko-nii-chan!" Skylar gasped seeing the condition Yumiko was in and ran to him.

"NO!" People shouted at him.

Ignoring them Skylar went to Yumiko's side holding his arm.

"Yumiko-nii-chan are you ok?" Skylar asked worriedly. Yumiko just stared at Skylar. Everyone feared for Skylar's safety as he was so close to Yumiko.

Yumiko just continued to stare into Skylar's concerned blue eyes.

"Let's just go Skylar." Yumiko sighed and like that it seemed like all Yumiko's rage disappeared. The people gasped at the sudden change in Yumiko. It seemed like only Skylar could do that.

Yumiko walked towards the door and Skylar followed. Suddenly Yumiko stopped and turned around. Instantly everyone's fear rose again. Yumiko pointed to the journalist and photographers.

"None of this… and I mean none of this will get out do I make myself clear?" Yumiko said in a sickly sweet mixed with a hint of warning that meant if any of this ever got out the person who spoke of it would regret it for the rest of their lives.

"Yes!" Everyone in the room eeped.

With that Yumiko walked outside with Skylar. Everyone that was left were still scared that they didn't even move for a couple of minutes. The ex-regulars and the twins just stood at the same place they were at.

"I'm sorry." Fuji whispered.

"It-it's fine." Akemi said in a unconvincing voice.

"What happened to Yumiko?" Eiji asked shaking his head. "That wasn't our Yumiko-chan!" Eiji shook his head trying to get the terrifying images of what just happened out of his head.

"Yumiko is never like this.. Only when he is drunk and really, really mad… usually the only person who can stop him is Skylar and…" Akemi looked at Ryoma who was still shocked and looking at the ground. The ex-regulars followed Akemi's gaze and stared at Ryoma with worried concerned eyes.

"We should go…" Akemi said pulling on Azemi's sleeve.

"No… we need to let Yumiko calm down some first." Azemi said shaking his head.

**WITH YUMIKO**

Yumiko and Skylar got home and Yumiko sat down on the couch in the living room. Skylar walked in after him after he closed the door. He looked at Yumiko's bloody hand and gasped quickly he called a maid to get a first aid kit. The maid did as requested then left the two of them alone. All the maids that Yumiko had were loyal they were all grateful for Yumiko because he had helped them in some way and let them work for him so that they would have a job and a more than decent pay.

"What happened?" Skylar asked concerned.

"Nothing Sky… Nothing…" Yumiko replied then he decided to change the subject. "So I saw you and Echizen Ryo going to the outside veranda, you two close?" Yumiko said with a small smile. Skylar blushed and forgot about the subject of what happened.

"nononoonononono." Skylar said really fast and shook his head blushing deeper.

"I'm not stupid Sky I know you like Echizen Ryo from when we were at the restaurant two weeks ago." Yumiko smiled at Skylar he was happy for him.

Skylar just blushed and hung his head. Thinking a while before lifting his head back to look at Yumiko.

"Yumiko-nii-chan… I-is it ok… that I.." Skylar stopped and Yumiko raised a brow at Sky because of his sudden stop.

"That you…" Yumiko said with a motion of his hand signally for Skylar to continue with what he was saying.

"That I… g-go out wi-with Ryo…?" Skylar asked quietly looking at his hands that were in his lap with a blush.

Yumiko just smiled at him and patted him on the head with his left that was wasn't bandaged.

"Sure you can." Yumiko smiled at him. Skylar snapped his head at Yumiko with hope beaming in his eyes.

"Really?!" Skylar squealed. Yumiko just giggled behind his hand.

"Yes really… Sky just be happy." Yumiko smiled at Skylar who nodded eagerly and ran up the stairs into his room.

When he was in his room he pulled out his cell phone and txted Ryo.

Skylar : Hey Ryo Yumiko-nii-chan say we can date!

Ryo : You told him?!

Skylar : Yeah!

Ryo : That's so kewl! But I still haven't told aniki yet.

Skylar : Oh yeah! I calmed Yumiko-nii-chan down. Could you tell Akemi and Azemi that they should go home now? Yumiko-nii-chan will probably want to speak to them.

Ryo : Oh sure! See you tomorrow at school.

Skylar : You too!

Downstairs Yumiko sat at the couch when the head maid Seikou walked up to Yumiko.

"Yumiko-sama is something the matter?" Seikou asked while bowing to Yumiko.

"No, everything is just fine…" Yumiko sighed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Seikou asked once again.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Whatever is wrong you can fix it. I know you can, you always know what is the right thing to do." Seikou said with a bow and left.

Yumiko thought over about what Seikou had said. Yumiko knew he had to do what was right. And at that moment Azemi and Akemi stepped cautiously into the living room and sat down across Yumiko.

"Yumiko… we are so sorry." They apologized at the same time.

"No… its my fault I'm the one that blew up at everyone…" Yumiko said.

"No it's-" Akemi started but was cut off.

"Just leave it alone everything is fine just leave it alone…" Yumiko said.

"But-" Azemi tried to talk.

"No! I said leave it alone. I'm going upstairs to my room." Yumiko got up and left without another word.

**WITH THE EX-REGULARS**

The ex-regulars and Ryo had left and went to a local café.

"We mistaken Yumiko-chan nya!" Eiji said depressed and put his head in his arms on the table.

"Yeah…" The others agreed. Atobe and Ryo just sat there.

"What do we do?" Momo asked to no one in paricular.

"We should apologize to him." Fuji said and the other nodded.

"Then it's settled." Fuji said and with that they paid the bill and everyone left.

Ryoma was sitting on his and Atobe's bed starting at nothing.

"I've got to make it up to Yumiko-chan." Ryoma whispered. What he didn't know what Atobe heard him. Atobe felt jealous.

"Ryoma…" Atobe said and sat down next to Ryoma.

"Ke-keigo!" Ryoma said genuinely surprised. Atobe sighed.

"Your thinking about getting back with Yumiko aren't you…"Atobe said with his head hung. He knew that if Yumiko ever gave the chance to Ryoma, Ryoma would take it and go back to Yumiko.

Ryoma bit his lip and didn't know what to say or how to reply. He closed his eyes and thought about it. When he finally came to a conclusion he opened his eyes and looked Atobe straight in the eye Atobe had several emotions in his eyes as he looked back at Ryoma's almost golden eyes to see several emotion in his eyes as well some emotions were the same as his. Ryoma looked in Atobe's eyes both of their hearts pounding as Ryoma licked his lips hoping to moisten them before he started speaking. Atobe didn't know what Ryoma was gonna say he wanted Ryoma to say he would stay with Atobe no matter what and apart of him knew he should let Ryoma go. Ryoma opened his mouth to speak and Atobe listened carefully to the words Ryoma was going to say.

"Keigo… I…" Ryoma started. (A/N : Just because I'm mean I'm gonna stop it here! Mwhahahaha! Please review and I'll post the next chapter up faster! Review if you want to know what Ryoma's decision is!)

To be continued…

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHATPER.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm thinking about stopping the story because personally I think it sucks. I don't know if I should continue… Let me know what you guys think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold - **Different scene or place.

_Italics - _Memories or thoughts.

Underline - Singing.

Hi everyone! If I do singing I'll probably be using 'Mermaid Melody' songs they seem so nice.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR MERMAID MELODY SONGS.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Keigo… I…" Ryoma started._

**Now…**

"Keigo… I…" Ryoma started but stopped. Atobe looked at Ryoma's face it seemed there was a battle going on in his head trying to find the right decision to make.

Ryoma sighed. Atobe knew then that Ryoma had made up his mind. He mentally prepared himself for the words Ryoma was going to say.

"Keigo… I… errr… ummm…" Ryoma sighed and stopped once again. _'Please just get it over with already Ryoma it's torture waiting knowing what you are going to say."_ Atobe pleaded mentally.

'_It's true I love Yumiko… but I can't just abandon Keigo like this.' _Ryoma thought in his head before sighing once again.

"Keigo… I-I choose you." Ryoma sighed in a tired voice. Atobe was stunned he was feeling giddy and happy with other emotions, he felt so happy that Ryoma chose him. But Atobe looked at Ryoma. Ryoma didn't look all that happy…

Atobe sighed.

"Ryoma…" Atobe started but stopped.

"Yes…?" Ryoma made a small wave of his hand gesturing for Atobe to continue.

"Ryoma… no…" Atobe said.

"I'm sorry what?" Ryoma asked not understanding what Atobe said.

"I said no." Atobe stated with a small and strained smile. He knew that Ryoma wouldn't be happy with him and he just wanted to stay with Atobe because he thought it was the right thing to do.

"What do you mean? I chose you." Ryoma stated with a frown.

"But does your heart really choose me?" Atobe stated with a smirk though inside his heart was breaking.

Ryoma paused.

"Yes… I do choose you…" Ryoma stated looking at Atobe in the eyes.

"No… you don't, your just saying that…" Atobe said. Ryoma was about to cut in but Atobe made a motion to stop him.

"I know your just choosing me because you think it's the right thing to do… but seriously you can go back to Yumiko… I know you won't really be happy with me and well, I just want you to be happy." Atobe said with a sad smile towards Ryoma.

"Keigo…" Ryoma said he was sad that he was being a jerk to Atobe who had treated him so nicely these past years but he was also happy that Atobe would let him be happy and go back to Yumiko. Ryoma hugged and kissed Atobe on the lips.

"Thanks for being understanding." Ryoma gave Atobe a genuine smile. Atobe smiled back though his was a sad smile.

"Go on and go find Yumiko." Atobe said to Ryoma who nodded and walked out the door.

Atobe sighed and flopped onto his bed facing down into the mattress crying.

**NEXT DAY YUMIKO'S OFFICE**

Yumiko was just sitting at his desk playing with a pen in his hand not really doing anything.

'_What to do… what to do…'_ Yumiko kept repeating in his head. He had finished his work awhile ago but now he doesn't know what to do.

"Let's see… Skylar is dating Ryo… Akemi and Azemi are on a trip somewhere…" Yumiko said aloud.

Just then there was a knock on Yumiko's door startling him alittle.

"Come in." Yumiko called out and the person opened the door.

"Hiwaya." Yumiko smiled and waved. After Yumiko had moved back to America Yumiko had met up with Hiwaya and they were friends. Yumiko and Hiwaya could still remember how they met and they laughed about it sometimes. (A/N : Refer to chapter 12 for that somewhere in the middle it has Hiwaya in it. Lol.)

"Hey I was wondering If you wanted to get dinner tonight." Hiwaya said with a seductive smile as he say down across from Yumiko.

Yumiko sweat dropped. It wasn't new that Hiwaya would ask Yumiko on a regular basis about going on a date but Yumiko always refused to go.

"Er… No thanks." Yumiko smiled.

"Why not?" Hiwaya whined and Yumiko sweat dropped. _'How old is he again…? Like 24? He's still a child!'_ Yumiko shook his head clear.

"I'm…. Busy?" Yumiko said uncertainly.

"No your not! You're a horrible liar." Hiwaya accused pointing a finger in Yumiko's face.

Yumiko decided to have some fun with him.

Yumiko gasped in mock horror. "Me a liar? Well… do I have to be punished?" Yumiko said with a devious smile and licked the finger in front of his face causing Hiwaya to blush scarlet.

"Well do you want to be punished?" Hiwaya smirked after recovering.

"No thanks I'm to pretty to be punished." Yumiko laughed and left his office.

Walking by his secretary's desk he told her he was leaving for lunch with Hiwaya tailing Yumiko.

"Come on why don't you go on a date with me." Hiwaya whined.

Yumiko sighed.

"Hiwaya, look me and you are just friends." Yumiko said gently.

Hiwaya shook his head fiercely.

"No! If you go on a date with me you'll see me and you are destined to be together." Hiwaya proclaimed.

Yumiko sweat dropped. _'Did he go over the edge…?' _Yumiko wondered.

"You know I love someone else and I always will so can you please stop?" Yumiko asked nicely.

"No! And besides the guy you like is with another! Can't you just go on a date with me." Hiwaya stated.

Yumiko was starting to get a headache.

"Hiwaya…" Yumiko said in a low and deadly voice sending shivers up Hiwaya's spine.

"Leave me alone!" Yumiko exclaimed before walking off leaving Hiwaya standing there scared still.

Yumiko sighed exasperatedly and walked out of the building not looking at he crashed into someone knocking them onto the floor.

"Itai…." The person muttered. Yumiko quickly stood up dusted himself off as he apologized to the person. Looking up Yumiko saw Ryoma standing there. Both of them didn't know what to say it was awkward.

"Hi there Ryoma." Yumiko said with a smile.

"Hi…" Ryoma said less enthusiastically.

Yumiko noticed something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Yumiko asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

"Iie… umm… Would you like to go to lunch with me?" Ryoma asked a stunned Yumiko who just stood there and blinked a few times.

"Sure! why not?" Yumiko said with a smile.

The two of them left and went to the restaurant down the street. After getting seated Ryoma and Yumiko just looked at each other.

"Would you like to order?" The waiter asked snapping them both out of their staring contest.

"Iie, not yet." Yumiko said to the waiter while he picked up a menu.

"So…. How is life?" Yumiko asked Ryoma.

"Fine I suppose…." Ryoma bit his lip wondering if he should ask.

"Yumiko…" Ryoma asked hesitantly.

Yumiko looked at Ryoma questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryoma whispered softly. Yumiko just sat there. He knew what Ryoma was referring to but he didn't want to answer it. Instead he just looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave me like that…? I had a right to know…" Ryoma said with tears starting to gather in his eyes.

Guilt was gnawing at Yumiko as he looked at Ryoma.

Yumiko sighed.

"It's not I didn't want to tell you… That crazy demented bitch wouldn't let me." Yumiko said in a tired voice.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma said with a frown.

"You know when I left she said that if I didn't follow her she would ruin all your friends and parents jobs and make their lives hell… and I didn't want you guys to go through that all just for me." Yumiko said after a while of contemplating.

"But still-" Ryoma said but was cut off.

"But what Ryoma? What could you have done? It was better that I just left with her… And she didn't want me to have anything to do with you guys… I couldn't help it…." Yumiko said feeling his own tears coming to his eyes as he looked down at the menu his knuckles white from gripping to hard at the menu.

"I didn't know…" Ryoma said softly.

"Don't worry it's fine now." Yumiko smiled. "Your with Atobe, I'm managing the company and all your friends have successful jobs."

"Iie., not really. Keigo didn't want to be together anymore… he said that I still loved you and I should be with you…" Ryoma said looking at Yumiko who was looking right back at him.

"He was right… I still love you and… I-I was wondering… do you… want to get back together…" Ryoma said with a blush.

Yumiko just sat there shocked and thinking about the situation. _'Let's see… That witch still has power in the business world, but so do I… with my expanding I think I can take that bitch on.'_ Yumiko thought as Ryoma looked at him curiously.

"Hello?" Ryoma said waving a hand infront of Yumiko.

"Yes?" Yumiko asked.

Ryoma blushed again.

"I was asking if you wanted to get together again…" Ryoma said looking down suddenly finding his hands interesting.

"Do you really want to…?" Yumiko asked making sure.

"Yes." Ryoma said without hesitating.

"Sure." Yumiko smiled. Ryoma sighed in relief. Feeling bold Ryoma leaned across the table and caught Yumiko's lips with his own.

Yumiko was caught by surprise but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. When the two needed air they broke apart both with flushed faces and panting slightly.

"That was nice." Ryoma said dazedly. Yumiko just giggled and nodded.

The two started talking about what happened to the other over the years and when the waiter they ordered and waited for their food still talking. After finishing their meal they both decided to take a walk in the park.

"Did you know Ryo is dating Skylar?" Yumiko asked Ryoma as they were holding hands walking through the park.

"Really?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"They are. Skylar told me after the party." Yumiko replied.

"I see… well that's good for them." Ryoma said with a small smile.

"They make a good couple." Yumiko agreed.

"Just like us?" Ryoma said leaning towards Yumiko while tilting his head up to look at him.

"Yup. Just like us." Yumiko said leaning in to kiss Ryoma.

(A/N : This story isn't over… But don't you think this would be a good place to end it? Lol. I might continue this story I still haven't thought about it…)

**To be continued… **

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
